Les secrets de miss Evans
by Bezo'Semi
Summary: Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui ci sait comment s'en servir !... Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot! Poudlard n'est pas près de retrouver sa tranquillité... JPXLE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Dur, dur de reprendre les cours hein :s**

**Bien. Me revoici en compagnie de ma sœur avec une fic que vous aurez, nous l'espérons, autant de plaisir à la lire que nous avons eu à l'écrire !**

**Couple : James/ Lily**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui-ci va s'en donner à cœur joie... Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot !**

**Note : Cette fic est inspirée du livre « les petits secrets d'Emma » dont nous avons honteusement oublié l'auteur !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Mouhahaha ! Super bêta vient vous sauver des affreuses fautes d'orthographe des sœurs Bézoard/Sémiramis ! Chocolatine**

**OoOoO**

**Les secrets de Miss Evans**

**Chapitre 1 : Secrets et confidence…**

Tout le monde a des secrets. C'est bien connu. Que se soit un petit mensonge de rien du tout ou un terrifiant secret de famille ! Non, vraiment, tout le monde a des secrets ! Et bien sûr, que fait-on pour garder ses secrets…et bien secrets ? On ment bien sûr ! Vous ne me croyez-pas ? Combien de fois avez-vous menti pour sortir en douce voir votre « namoureux » ou « namoureuse » ? Ou encore, qui n'a jamais menti à ses parents ? Allez, avouez ! Combien de fois leur avez-vous dit que vous alliez dormir chez une amie alors que vous alliez passer la nuit en boîte ? Je vois que certains se reconnaissent dans mes lignes ! Vous voyez : tout le monde ment et a ses petits secrets.

D'ordinaire, j'essaie de ne pas trop mentir…Bon d'accord ! Ca m'arrive assez souvent, mais c'est pour ne pas faire du mal à mes proches ! Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? Mais parce qu'il m'est arrivée un truc de dingue ! Ecoutez…

Nous étions tranquillement entrain de manger dans la Grande salle. Nous étions le dix septembre, et, à part les bougies flottant au-dessus de nos têtes, aucune autre source de lumière ne venait éclairer nos petites têtes blondes. Le ciel était sombre, les nuages obscurcissant la lumière de la lune à moitié pleine. Les professeurs discutaient des prochains cours ou se plaignaient des élèves perturbateurs, les groupies babillaient, les Maraudeurs rigolaient de leur prochaine blague tandis que les Serpentard l'appréhendaient, les filles populaires s'imaginaient trônant sur le tapis rouge d'Hollywood (moldu), ne connaissant même pas ce monde (moldu), et les meilleures filles de la terre (dont moi) parlaient des derniers devoirs à terminer (je vous l'accorde : pas très passionnant !). Bref tout le monde mangeait et bavardait tranquillement. Vous l'imaginez bien, cette idylle n'allait pas durer. A peine avais-je terminé mon assiette que Hagrid, le garde chasse, entra brusquement dans la Salle, faisant trembler les murs. Couvert d'égratignures, le pauvre demi-géant essayait tant bien que mal d'atteindre la table des professeurs sous les regards ahuris et craintifs des élèves. Une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle, il leva son regard vers le directeur et souffla péniblement :

-Dix Mangemorts…Dix Mangemorts sont parvenus à rentrer dans l'enceinte du château !

Et là, panique totale. Les élèves se mirent à crier, se levèrent de leur place et commencèrent à courir dans tous les sens, espérant trouver la meilleure cachette avant les autres. Les plus petits étaient bousculés sans ménagements par les plus grands. La galanterie n'a pas sa place dans des moments pareils, aussi les garçons se fichaient-ils bien de savoir qui ils foutaient par terre. Quelle pagaille !

-SILENCE ! Hurla le directeur.

Je vous jure qu'on aurait entendu une mouche péter…laissez tomber, humour pour essayer de faire passer ce moment moins pénible. Bref. Il était vraiment très impressionnant, Dumbledore.

-Bien…Les élèves de septième année, vous allez rester ici avec les plus jeunes et veiller sur eux pendant que les professeurs et moi-même allons essayer d'aller régler ce…petit problème. Hagrid, rendez-vous immédiatement à l'infirmerie !

Sur ce le directeur se leva. Je crois que c'était la première fois que la Grande Salle était aussi silencieuse, avec autant d'élève à l'intérieur, s'entant. Mais cela fut de courte durée. Une fois que le directeur disparut derrière les portes, suivi de tous les professeurs et de Hagrid et que le grincement sinistre des portes se refermant derrière eux se fut arrêté, des murmures puis ensuite des cris se firent entendre ainsi que des pleurs. Merlin ! Il n'y avait pas dix minutes, nous mangions sans nous soucier de rien. Les élèves de septième se dévisagèrent. Que faire ? Un raclement de chaise me fit sortir de ma torpeur et je vis James Potter et Sirius Black se diriger d'un pas confiant vers la sortie. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, les bruits cessaient et tous les regardaient, ne comprenant pas leur intention. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les portes avec difficulté que je compris. Ils voulaient aller aider les professeurs.

-Espèce de fou ! Cria un élève quelconque.

Et, sur ce point-là, je ne pouvais que l'approuver. Bien qu'étant de ma promotion, je ne connaissais que très peu James Potter et sa clique. Mais je savais en revanche qu'ils se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs et que nombre des blagues faites sur les élèves étaient imaginées par eux. Une fois sortis, ils laissèrent la porte ouverte, comme pour inviter d'autres élèves à aller se battre. Ils étaient complètement timbrés ! Jamais personne ne les sui…Un autre raclement de chaise se fit entendre dans un silence abasourdi : Rémus Lupin marcha tranquillement vers la sortie comme on marchait pour une balade de santé. Ces mecs étaient complètement givrés. Mais en sortant, Lupin referma la porte derrière lui. Seul Peter des Maraudeurs était resté. Personne n'osait parler. Je regardai Naomie et Kirsten. Devions-nous aller aider les professeurs et ces crétins de Maraudeurs ?

-Moi, je reste, annonça Kirsten. Désolée les filles, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Personne ne t'a demandé d'y aller, lui-dis doucement. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur. Qui n'a pas peur ?

Depuis le départ de Lupin, je ne savais quoi penser. Dumbledore nous avait bien demandé de rester ici pour surveiller les élèves. Mais avec autant de Septièmes, quelques-uns pouvaient bien se permettre d'aller se battre. Je ricanai nerveusement. J'en parlai comme si c'était simple. Je me détestai de ne pas prendre la même décision que Potter, Black et Lupin. Mais qu'y pouvais-je ?

Nous attendîmes nerveusement en silence, essayant de se réconforter par la simple présence des autres. Un élève de quatrième année se mit à trembler à côté de moi.

-Hé ! L'appelais-je doucement, calme-toi, il ne va rien t'arriver !

Mais le garçons – qui ressemblait étrangement à Sirius – ne m'écouta pas. Je remarquai alors son blason et vis qu'il appartenait à la maison Serpentard.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Ne…Ne m'adresse pas…la…paro…parole, bégaya-t-il.

Etonnée, je fronçais les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Tu…tu…es...une…san…sang de..bou…bourbe ! Cracha-t-il…ou du moins essaya-t-il : ill n'était pas très impressionnant.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une sang-de-bourbe. Je le regardai avec mépris.

-Quel est ton nom ? Demandais-je froidement.

J'attendais sa réponse mais c'est Peter Pettigrow qui me répondit.

-C'est Regulus Black…Le frère de Sirius.

-Le frère de… Je jaugeais le garçon. C'était vrai qu'il y avait un air de famille mais jamais Sirius Black ne m'aurait traitée de sang-de-bourbe. Etant à Gryffondor, entouré de « sang impur », cela aurait été contradictoire.

Je sortis ma baguette sous le regard effrayé de Regulus. Et ça osait me traiter de sang de bourbe ! Ma décision était prise : j'allai aider les professeurs. Parce qu'après une heure, le « petit » problème aurait du être réglé et aussi par orgueil. J'allai prouver à ce petit ignorant que Voldemort et ses idées sur le sang pur étaient non seulement ridicules mais aussi complètement fausses.

Cependant, alors que j'allai sortir, les portes s'ouvrirent sur une Pomfresh affolée, suivie d'un brancard sur lequel était couché le professeur Bibine. Les élèves retinrent leur souffle. Quelques curieux essayèrent de s'approcher et les murmures s'élevèrent à nouveau. L'infirmière renvoya les curieux et je décidai de l'aider.

-Circulez ! Criai-je, faisant sursauter les élèves autour de moi.

Etant préfète en chef, je disposais d'une certaine autorité, aussi les élèves se dispersèrent sans broncher. Mais certains insistèrent et je dus les menacer de ma baguette. Madame Pomfresh s'installa près de la table professorale où trônait le reste du repas de professeurs que je m'empressais de dégager. Je repoussai assiettes, plats et gobelets à l'autre extrémité de la table. L'infirmière commença à ausculter le professeur de vol sous les yeux inquiets des élèves. Madame Bibine avait une vilaine coupure au niveau de la pommette droite. Ca saignait abondamment. J'entendis plus que je ne vis un élève vomir. Ce spectacle macabre me donnait des envies de meurtres. C'était réellement décidé. J'allai aider les autres. Sans une parole, je tournai les talons et traversai la foule qui se refit silencieuse. Je sentais les regards braqués sur moi mais je fixais les portes. J'entendis quelqu'un courir derrière moi et la personne me retourna brusquement. Naomie se jeta dans mes bras. Je la serrai fort et sans un mot de plus, je sortis.

Bien. Maintenant, où aller ? Le parc serait judicieux. Je doutais que les mangemorts aient pu ne serait-ce que poser un orteil dans Poudlard avec Dumbledore dans les parages. Je courus vers la porte d'entrée. Au fur et à mesure de mon avancée, j'entendais de plus en plus distinctement des bruits de combat. Des cris, ensuite des sorts, les bruits de chutes. Et j'arrivai. Cinq Mangemorts contre trois élèves, quatre professeurs et Dumbledore. Pourtant, je ne voyais pas de corps autre que ceux des mangemorts. Où étaient les autres professeurs ? J'entrepris de chercher les blessées de notre camp. Je vis d'abord Monsieur Karkiss, le professeur d'arithmancie, étendu à trois mètres devant moi. Je courus et tombai à genoux devant son corps. Il respirait, difficilement mais il respirait. Merlin que lui avait-il fait ? La moitié de son visage était brûlée. Il n'avait même plus la force de crier, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans qu'aucun son autre qu'un léger râle n'en sorte. Rapidement, je lançais un sort pour faire apparaître un brancard et je déposai le corps du professeur dessus. Heureusement, personne ne faisait attention à moi. En passant, je vis un peu plus loin Black qui se battait avec une Mangemort au rire démoniaque. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de l'observer.

Je courus vers la Grande Salle et en chemin rencontrai le professeur McGonagall.

-Par Merlin, Miss Evans que faites-vous ici ?

Reprenant mon souffle, je lui désignai le corps du professeur et elle blêmit.

-Apportez-le directement dans la Grande Salle… et n'en ressortez pas !

Mais je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase ou plutôt je l'ignorai. J'ouvris les portes de la Grande Salle et fit léviter le brancard jusqu'à madame Pomfresh. Sans plus de cérémonie, je repartis.

Ce soir-là, je ramenai deux professeurs dans la Grande Salle. Mais lorsque je voulus y retourner pour en chercher un troisième, Lucius Malfoy, qui avait réussi à entrer dans le château, me barrait le passage. Il était sorti deux années plus tôt de Poudlard, avait épousé Narcissa Black et était devenu un Mangemort fortuné. Une saleté de pourriture.

-Tiens, tiens…Miss Evans. Bonjour. Me salua-t-il poliment, un sourire ironique collé aux lèvres.

Je paniquai complètement. J'étais paralysée de terreur. Mes pensées n'étaient concentrées que sur une seule phrase « Lucius Malfoy va me tuer ».

Mais avant que Malfoy n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, je me sentis tirée en arrière. On m'entraînait dans les couloirs sombres et frais de Poudlard quand je commençai à me débattre. Cette personne était peut-être mal intentionnée.

-Evans…EVANS ! C'est moi Potter !

J'arrêtai de crier net. Potter ? Je me rendis compte que je tremblais. Qu'est ce que je foutais à Gryffondor ? Bien malgré moi, je me blottis en sanglotant contre Potter, ayant besoin d'être rassurée. Je ne le connaissais pas. Mais j'en avais énormément besoin. Mais il me reprit de nouveau la main et nous nous mîmes de nouveau à courir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons couru mais tout à coup Potter s'arrêta et nous nous tûmes. Nous entendîmes au loin un grand bruit qui fit trembler les murs. Et je me rendis compte alors de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

-Oh ! Mon. Dieu ! Gémis-je. Je n'ai pas l'âge de mourir. J'ai encore plein de chose à faire. Si j'avais su que je finirais ainsi ma vie j'aurais occupé plus précieusement mon temps plutôt que de le gaspiller avec Christopher qui ne sait même pas embrasser ! M'écriai-je.

Puis semblant réaliser ce que je racontais, je me tus et rougis. Je jetai un coup d'œil discret en direction de Potter. Mais son visage était impassible. Deux minutes plus tard, une autre secousse nous surprit et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me remis à parler :

-Je passe mon temps à mentir. Ma voix était étrangement très aiguë. Mais c'est pas ma faute, continuai-je. J'allais quand même pas dire à mon copain qu'au lieu d'avoir une petite amie au corps de Barbie, la sienne faisait du taille 38 ! (N/a : elle exagère !! N/b : Ouais, qu'est-ce que ça fait de faire du 38 ! Barbie, elle aura jamais d'enfant !) Il aurait pas tenu sa langue !

Plus les secousse se faisaient sentir et plus je parlais, ne regardant même pas Potter, mes paroles étant plus destinées à moi-même et aux murs qu'à lui. Mais d'un autre côté, cela me déchargeait d'un poids. J'allais mourir la conscience tranquille.

-…elle m'énerve à toujours à me traiter de monstre ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un coup de girafe et des dents de cheval !…

…Evidemment je ne peux plus me moquer, même gentiment de Kirsten et ses histoires de mecs depuis qu'elle a découvert puppy, mon lapin en peluche sous mon oreiller…

…Toujours à mastiquer comme un dromadaire, parfois j'ai envie d'apprendre à Naomie à manger proprement…

…Pour mon anniversaire ils m'ont offert un splendide jean…taille trente-six !

… Depuis que cette Chourave m'a collée, je verse régulièrement du lait caillé dans ses plantes ! J'ai honte mais ça soulage…

…Complètement détraqué, ce directeur, m'est avis qu'il abuse trop des bonbons au citron…

…Et Christopher, jamais pris mon pied avec lui, mais tout le monde pense qu'on forme un couple parfait ! …

…Depuis que Mistigri, mon chat, a pris le lit de Marie pour litière, on le laisse faire, 'suffit juste de lancer un sort pour l'odeur. c'est une pimbêche après tout ! …

…Cette école ne sait donner que du porridge dégueu' le matin ! Peuvent pas mettre des pains au chocolat comme tout le monde ?!…

…J'ai trompé Christophe avec Eric Chang sur le bureau de MacGo…

…Même essayer d'embrasser une fille pour savoir si c'était moi qui avais un problème mais, non c'est lui ! …Ma mère nous a surprises, j'ai mis trois mois à lui faire comprendre que j'étais pas lesbienne ! …

…Déteste offrir des cadeaux à Noël ! Les gens sont jamais contents ! …Et…

Un bruit se fit entendre. Je m'arrêtai et tournai lentement la tête vers Potter. Celui-ci me regardait avec des yeux ronds, n'ayant pas réussi de toute évidence à trouver le moyen de me faire taire. Je rougis furieusement et baissai les yeux. Puis inspirant, je m'aperçus alors que nous n'étions pas dans un couloir mais dans un placard extrêmement petit et je me remis à rougir. Je m'apprêtais à demander à Potter depuis combien de temps nous étions là, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius blessé mais souriant.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez-là ? Vingt minutes que le combat est fini !

Et là s'en fut trop pour mes petits nerfs, je m'évanouis.

**Ouah j'ai des crampes ! **

**Sympathique d'écrire mais lorsqu'il s'agit de taper un texte durant deux heures d'affilées ça l'est bien moins !**

**Maintenant, en toutes bonnes auteurs que nous sommes, nous vous demandons de bien vouloir vous donnez notre avis !**

**Ca ne prend que quelques minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir ! XD**

**Je tiens à préciser que les bonnes comme les mauvaises critiques sont acceptés !**

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bézoard**

**Argh ! Bézoard, tu sais pas qu'après « à, de, pas, pour, sur… », le verbe est à l'infinitif ! Et la première personne du singulier au passé simple se termine par –ai ?? Tss ! Ces jeunes XD**

**Chocolatine**

**Ps : merci a Choco pour ses corrections et ses petits commentaires XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Alors d'abord un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles nous ont fait extrêmement plaisir !

**Couple : James/ Lily**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui-ci va s'en donner à cœur joie... Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot !**

**Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic (Bézoard et Sémiramis ( sœur de Bézooooo !))**

**[NdChoco' :Là, elle fait vanne, mais le chapitre précédent, c'est moi qui ai mis le nom de Sémi !**

**Note : Cette fic est inspirée du livre « les petits secrets d'Emma » dont nous avons honteusement oublié l'auteur !**

**Note 2 : Les chapitres seront posté toutes les deux semaines, les mercredis.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**OoOoO**

**Les secrets de Miss Evans**

Chapitre 2 : Conséquences d'actes stupide et irréfléchis… 

J'ouvris les yeux mais les refermai vivement. Je sentais le mal de crâne se pointer à vitesse grand V. Ouch ! Ma tête, Merlin que s'était-il passé ? L'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes vous ratatine le crâne, vous connaissez ? Je ne recommande ça à personne ! Bref. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Blanc. Ce fut la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit. Je me redressai péniblement. Qu'est ce que je faisais à l'infirmerie ? Je tournai la tête et vis le professeur Karkiss dans le lit voisin. Et là, tout me revint en mémoire. Hagrid, les mangemorts, la bataille et …Potter…Non ! Oh ! Non ! Je n'avais pas fait…_ça _? Tous mes secrets…certes banals…mais qui pouvaient me rendre la vie dure ! Et merde ! Merlin, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris ! Bon…Zen attitude. On respire un grand coup. Mais malheureusement la scène de mon monologue me revenait sans cesse en tête. Je désespérais. Je gémis de colère et fermai les yeux. Tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. J'allais me réveiller dans la tour des Gryffondor. La veille, j'aurais tranquillement pris mon souper et fatiguée je me serais endormie comme une masse. D'ailleurs j'entendais le bruit de pas familier de Kirsten qui venait me réveiller ! J'ouvris un oeil, puis deux mais les refermai aussitôt. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ? J'avais été une fille sage cette année, non ? Trop de mensonge ? Je savais que ça me retomberait dessus !

-Bonjour Lily

-Potter, répondis-je sans enthousiasme.

-Je passais voir si ça allait bien…

Je rouvris immédiatement les yeux. Il se foutait de moi le binoclard ?!

-Ouais, génial ! Des supers mangemorts nous ont fait une visite surprise follement amusante, mais non contente d'avoir eu la trouille de ma vie, je t'ai déballé tous mes petits secrets des plus banals au plus intimes… Mais, à part ça, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, alors pourquoi aurais-je l'idée saugrenue d'être de mauvaise humeur !

Enfin ça, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé lui répondre…mais mon mal de crâne me conseillait vivement de faire dans la monosyllabe.

-Oui.

-Ravi pour toi. Bon je dois aller en cours mais Pomfresh veut que tu te reposes.

Il se tut.

-Tu veux que je t'amène Puppy, ajouta-t-il finalement goguenard.

Je le foudroya du regard, rouge de honte. Ce qui fit agrandir son sourire de dégénéré. J'étais maudite. Gênée et vexée, je lui tournais le dos, lui signifiant clairement qu'il pouvait partir. Il resta à côté de moi encore cinq minutes durant lesquelles je le maudis cent fois puis s'en alla.

A l'heure du dîner, je reçus la visite de Kirsten et Naomie. Cette dernière courut jusqu'à mon lit et me serra fort dans ses bras. Kirsten me fit un grand sourire et nous regarda, attendrie.

-Naomie, je vais bien…Mais si tu continues à m'étouffer…

Elle me lâcha immédiatement avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Oh ! Désolée, mais j'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Tu as été très courageuse. Lorsque tu es partie je…Je…Ca m'a rendue folle !

-Je confirme, rit Kirsten, les elfes de maison ont dû se poser énormément de questions quand la moitié des couverts de Gryffondor sont revenus tordus.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter comme ça.

-Pas à m'inquiéter ! Fit-elle abasourdie. Tu t'imagine dans quel état j'étais lorsqu'on t'a ramenée inanimée ! J'ai cru que tu étais morte. Même Kirsten a failli péter un câble !

Emue, je leur fis signe d'approcher, et je pris mes amies dans mes bras pour les serrer très fort.

-Désolée, dis-je.

Elles s'assirent correctement sur mon lit et essuyèrent les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de leurs yeux.

-Bon, fit Kirsten, la voix emplie d'émotion. On doit retourner en cours. On viendra te chercher pour le souper. On a convaincu Pomfresh de te laisser sortir. C'est un dîner un peu spécial pour féliciter les combattants. Tous le monde sera là, excepté le professeur Karkiss. Son état n'est pas encore stable, il va être transféré à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Il va s'en sortir ? demandai-je, inquiète.

-Y a de grandes chances : Sainte-Mangouste, c'est par sécurité.

Après leur départ, je réalisai alors combien nous avions eu de la chance : personne n'était mort.

Madame Pomfresh me laissa sortir seulement après m'avoir fait ingurgiter diverses potions. Tout ça pour un simple évanouissement ! Je sortis donc de l'infirmerie avec soulagement. Je consultai ma montre. Il me restait dix minutes avant le dîner. Tranquillement, je me mis en route vers la Grande Salle. Quand j'arrivai, presque tout le monde était installé et attendait impatiemment que leur ventre affamé puisse se rassasier. J'aperçus Kirsten et Naomie installées, à mon plus grand désarroi à côté des Maraudeurs. J'étais prête à parier que Potter allait encore m'humilier ! Soupirant, je m'assis en face de mes amies.

-Ca va mieux ? me demanda Kirsten

-Beaucoup mieux !

J'essayais d'ignorer le regard de Potter que je sentais posé sur moi. Les plats apparurent enfin et les élèves se jetèrent dessus.

Nous mangions depuis à peine cinq minutes quand j'entendis un bruit de mastication. Je relevai la tête et dévisageai Naomie. Un rire étouffé me confirma ce que je pensais : je détestais Potter. Non, blague à part (bien que ce soit vrai aussi !). Je pensais donc : un secret de plus. Je lançai mon regard le plus noir à cet imbécile, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais loin d'être impressionné, il rapprocha sa chaise.

-T'aimes bien les dromadaires, Naomie ?

Je m'étouffai avec ma purée. Il n'avait pas osé ! Naomie le dévisagea, essayant de comprendre le sens de sa question.

-Euh…Je n'y avais jamais pensé, répondit-elle les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Potter sourit, goguenard alors que j'étais mortifiée. Naomie nous dévisagea suspicieusement à tour de rôle :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Demanda-t-elle

-Rien ! M'exclamai-je trop rapidement.

Pas convaincue, Naomie me fixa. Je détournai le regard, rougissante. Si Potter n'ôtait pas tout de suite ce sourire victorieux il allait y avoir de la casse à Poudlard, foi de Lily Evans. Je me mis à manger très rapidement puis me levai sans un regard pour personne. A peine eus-je fait cinq mètres que mes amies arrivaient à ma hauteur. Heureusement, elles ne posèrent aucune question. Nous nous mîmes à discuter du discours que Dumbledore avait prononcer avant le dîner. Il avait tout d'abord remercié les professeurs et les élèves de septième année qui avaient veillé sur les plus jeunes et il avait cité mon nom ainsi que ceux de Potter, Black et Lupin. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant le tableau.

-Le mot de passe ?

-Ailes de griffons !

Je me laissai tomber dans le premier fauteuil. Kirsten s'assit à coté et Naomie en face.

-Sinon comment ça va entre toi et Christopher ?

-Plutôt bien, mentis-je en fermant les yeux.

Je me relevai d'un coup.

-ET MERDE !

-Quoi ? s'affolèrent Kirsten et Naomie en chœur.

-J'avais rendez-vous avec lui dans… – je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre- il y a dix minutes !

-T'as plus qu'à courir, s'amusa Kirsten.

Naomie gloussa.

-Et puis, s'il parle trop, embrasse-le ! Dit cette dernière.

Je m'abstint de leur dire que je préférais – et de loin – écouter Christopher se plaindre pendant des heures plutôt que de l'embrasser. J'avais rencontrer Christopher neuf mois auparavant à la bibliothèque. C'était un Serdaigle avec qui j'avais eu cours lors de ma troisième année. Il devait faire des recherches pour le cours de métamorphose et ne savait pas où se trouvait le bon rayon. Madame Pince étant occupée avec un élève de deuxième année, il s'était adressé à moi et, une fois le livre en main, il s'était assis à mes cotés. Nous avions discuté pendant plus d'une heure. Excédée, madame Pince nous avait fichus à la porte. Nous étions restés ensemble pendant encore trois heures à flâner dans les couloirs avant de se quitter. Il m'avait tout de suite plu : c'était un beau blond aux yeux bruns, drôle, poli, courtois, gentleman, modeste, courageux et gentil. Le garçon parfait. Trop parfait en fait. Nous étions sortis ensemble trois semaines après notre « rencontre ». Je ne mis pas longtemps à me rendre compte qu'il embrassait comme un pied et qu'au lit s'était pas l'extase. Mais je m'enfermai dans l'idée que je l'aimais. Et j'avais raison : je l'aimais mais pas d'amour ! Puis, au bout de sept mois de relation, j'avais fait la connaissance de Eric Chang. Avec lui, c'était seulement physique et merveilleux. Grâce à lui, mon couple allait mieux : j'avais un petit ami parfait et Eric comblait ses lacunes. Mais voilà, après un mois, Eric s'était trouvé une petite amie et il avait mis fin à notre « relation » et la situation m'avais sautée aux yeux. Mais je n'arrivais pas à larguer Christopher. Chaque fois que j'essayais, il sortait une phrase vraiment gentille et avait un geste touchant : impossible de le larguer ! Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

Je me mis à courir jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous qui n'était autre que la tour d'astronomie, pour faire original ! Quand enfin j'arrivai, je vis le visage de mon petit ami s'illuminer.

-Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il avança à grandes enjambées et me prit dans ses bras. Après une brève étreinte, il me lâcha et il alla s'asseoir sur un banc. D'un signe de la main, il me demanda de le rejoindre et il m'assit sur ses genoux. Il prit alors mes lèvres pour une série de baisers qui me laissa de marbre. Je pris finalement mon courage à deux mains.

-Christopher, il faut que je te parle de…

-Moi aussi, Lily, me coupa-t-il.

-Ah oui ! M'exclamai-je surprise.

Il prit une de mes mèches de cheveux et la replaça correctement et délicatement derrière mon oreille.

-Oui, voilà…Je…Je ne sais pas comment te le dire sans te blesser. Voilà, Lily…Je pense qu'on devrait rompre.

QUOI !

Niak, niak, niak…la suite dans deux semaines !! 

**Dans deux semaines : la réaction de Lily et Potter qui s'en mêle !**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews : elles sont comme des bonbons dont nous sommes très friande !**

**Bisous à toutes et à tous !**

**Bézoard et Sémiramis**

**C'est-y pas possible ! Tu suis pas pendant les cours de français ou quoi ?**

**Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre, parce que comme ça, J'AI LES CHAPITRES EN AVANT-PREMIERE !! Niark ! XD**

**Chocolatine**


	3. Chapter 3

Couple :James /Lily

**Résumé : quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui-ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot !**

**Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic (Bézoard et Sémiramis( sœur de Bézooooo!!))**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée du livre « les secret d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella**

**Note 2 : Les chapitres seront posté toutes les deux semaines, les mercredis (décision de Bézo ! Vous avez le droit de la taper ! )**

**[NdC : elle n'a pas encore enregistré quel jour était le mercredi !**

Bonne lecture ! 

**OoOoO**

**Les secrets de Miss Evans**

Chapitre 3 : Séparation et complications… 

Je pris une mine choquée qu'il interpréta de travers.

-Oui. Tu vois cela fait quelques mois que ça ne va plus entre nous. Et puis je ne pense pas que tu sois une fille pour moi. J'ai besoin d'une fille active, qui s'implique et j'ai rencontré cette personne. Je veux pas te blesser mais tu n'es pas une bonne petite amie. Désolé.

Désolé ? Il était désolé ? Des mois de torture psychologique, de remords pour_ ça_. Oh non, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Ce n'était certainement pas juste mais j'était fatiguée, le souvenir de la veille me terrorisait encore, Potter me faisait déjà chier, je n'avais pas besoin d'un boulet qui pensait pouvoir me larguer comme une vieille chaussette. En colère, je m'exclamai :

-Tu es désolé ?!

-Oui, je sais que ça t'attriste et…

-Non ! J'éclatai d'un rire sans joie. Ecoute-moi bien, imbécile, lui hurlais-je à la figure. Ca fait cinq mois que je sais que je ne t'aime pas. Je t'ai même trompé ! Tu es tellement un mauvais coup ! Et tu veux savoir quoi ? Tu embrasses mal ! Mais moi j'avais tellement pitié de toi que je repoussais à chaque fois le jour où je te ferais souffrir.

-Ecoute Lily, dit-il apeuré. Tu es sûrement en colère que je te largue pour quelqu'un d'autre mais…

-Non ! Le coupais-je. Je fermai les yeux et respirai un grand coup. Christopher, ça fait un mois que je sors avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-QUOI ?! Il eut l'air scandalisé.

Evidemment, c'était faux, mais tout ce que j'avais enduré depuis des mois m'interdisait de le laisser partir en croyant me briser le cœur. C'était mesquin mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autre chose.

-Tu mens, reprit-il.

-Non !

-Et qui est-ce alors ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Tu vois que tu mens. Tu mens comme tu respires.[NdC : mine surchoquée

-Faux ! Je sors avec…euh…James Potter !

-…

-Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? dit une voix.[NdC : Game over !

Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec mon pseudo petit ami. Ou plutôt nez à menton. Et merde ! Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour le mettre discrètement au courant de la situation. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, je lui sautai au coup et l'embrassai. Evidemment, Potter, surpris, ne répondit pas et je mis fin au baiser. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et lui fit les gros yeux. Si jamais il me laissait tomber sur ce coup, il allait souffrir ! Je me retournai d'un coup vers Christopher qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

-J...Je…Je…

-Problème de…langue ? Ricana Potter en me fixant mais s'adressant à Christopher.

Eh bien…Il s'était vite remis sur pattes, le petit lion.

-Potter, de quoi tu parles ? On parle tous la même langue que je sache ! Demanda Christopher, agacé.

J'étais vraiment sorti avec un idiot pareil ?

Je m'accrochai au bras de Potter et lançai un regard de défi à mon ex-petit ami. Qu'il osât seulement me traiter encore une fois de menteuse !

-Comment êtes-vous sorti ensemble ? Lâcha-t-il subitement.

Au moment où j'allais répliquer hargneusement que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires et qu'il ferait mieux de rejoindre la femme qu'il aime s'il ne voulait pas recevoir la baffe de sa vie pour m'avoir fait passer les pires mois de ma vie, Potter prit les devants.

-Oh, Lily n'a pas pu résister à mon charme, tout simplement.

Il essaya un sourire séducteur qui lui donnait plus un air crétin qu'un air sexy. Il était affligeant.

-Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Christopher.

-Un mois, Christopher je te l'ai dit !

Il prit une mine blessée. Je regardai Potter. Il avait l'air amusé ? Crétin.

-Bon, je vous laisse, dit Christopher.

Soudain, je fus prise de remords. Je n'avais jamais voulu que ça se termine comme ça. Christopher embrassait mal et était nul au pieux mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que ça finisse ainsi.

-Christopher, l'appelai-je.

Il se retourna et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je sincèrement.

-Moi aussi Lily. Je ne voulais pas que ça termine comme ça. Au début c'était bien, non ?

-Très bien, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il sourit aussi et s'en alla.

-Alors ? Me fit sursauter une voix.

Potter. Je l'avais oublié.

-Alors quoi ? L'agressai-je.

Il m'avait peut-être mais je n'oubliais pas la scène de l'infirmerie et celle du dîner.

-Nous sortons ensemble ? Demanda-t-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Décidément, ce gars ne savait que s'amuser du malheur des autres ! Enfin, il n'était pas un Maraudeur pour rien !

-Potter, grinçai-je.

-Allez Lily. Je suis beau mec et moi, j'embrasse bien. Tu ne perds rien au change.

Il refit un de ses sourires et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Même pas en rêve, criai-je en m'éloignant.

Mais alors que j'atteignais l'angle du couloir, il revint à la charge.

-Ce serait dommage que Marie sache que depuis quelques temps son lit occupe aussi la fonction de litière. Ou encore que McGo apprenne que son bureau a servi à autre chose qu'à corriger des copies…

Je me raidis. Et revins sur mes pas.

-Tu n'oserais pas ? Sifflai-je d'un ton menaçant.

Il ne répondit pas et je quittai définitivement ce couloir. Je dormis très mal cette nuit-là. J'avais rêvé que Potter avait placardé dans tout Poudlard mes secrets énumérés un par un sur une feuille.

Le lendemain, je traînai Kirsten et Naomie à la table des Gryffondor une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude.

-Lily ?

Je sursautai. Cela faisait un quart d'heure que nous avions commencé à déjeuner et je n'avais participé à aucune des conversations.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Naomie.

-Oui. J'ai juste mal dormi. Ca ira mieux dans une heure ou deux.

J'appuyais le tout d'un sourire convainquant. Je vis alors Potter et sa bande débarquer dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent à quelques sièges des nôtres, et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Potter, ce salaud. Un salaud sexy mais un salaud tout de même. Quand il me décocha un regard malicieux, je remarquai que cela faisait cinq minutes que je le dévisageais. Je rougis - décidément cela devenait une habitude !

Fini pour aujourd'hui !! Merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews !! 

**Merci à Choco pour ses corrections !!**

**Et à dans deux semaines !**

**Bézoard et Sémiramis.**

**PS de Choco' : Vous pouvez l'engueuler pour le retard et me remercier : je lui ai sonné les cloches !! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Couple :James /Lily

Résumé : quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui-ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot !

**Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic (Bézoard et Sémiramis) [on change pas une équipe qui gagne !**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée du livre « les secret d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella **

**[N/cho :ça y est, t'as trouvé son nom ?!**

**Note 2 : Les chapitres seront posté toutes les deux semaines, les mercredis**

Bonne lecture ! OoOoO 

**Les secrets de Miss Evans**

Chapitre 4 : Botanique et nouveau menu 

Nous arrivâmes dix minutes à l'avance au cours de botanique mais la serre était déjà ouverte. Le professeur Chourave arriva avec un quart d'heure de retard et nous étions déjà en place.

- Assis ! aboya-t-elle sèchement.

Oulah ! L'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui la colleuse de retenue professionnelle.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit gentiment Rémus Lupin

- Oui. Merci ! répondit-elle sans se départir de son ton sec.

Il n'insista pas.

- Je voudrais simplement comprendre pourquoi les plantes dont nous nous occupons depuis bientôt un mois ne pousse toujours pas. Nous les arrosons pourtant d'eau pur chaque jour. Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche !

Je me raidis. Et merde ! Mais comment je pouvais savoir moi que le lait caillé allait les détraquer, ces foutues plantes. Il n'est pas marqué 'professionnelle' sur mon front !

Après cinq minutes de débat intérieur très important – à savoir 'est-il marqué idiote ou malchanceuse sur mon front' – je sentis un regard insistant posé sur moi. Je relevais la tête et croisait le regard malicieux du salaud sexy sur moi. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à me dévisager comme ça, le binoclard ? J'avais un truc énorme sur la tronche ou quoi ? Discrètement je passai une main hésitante sur mon visage. Rien. Bizarre. Se pourrait-il que…Oh ! Non ! Pas encore ?! Qu'est ce que j'avais sorti ? Je me concentrais…

« Depuis que cette Chourave m'a collée, je verse régulièrement du lait caillé dans ses plantes…J'ai honte mais ça soulage ! »

Je me raidis et jurait pour la deuxième fois depuis la début du cours mais à voix haute cette fois-ci.

- Un problème, miss Evans ?

- Non, professeur, répondis-je gênée.

- Bien ! Dit-elle. J'aimerais quand même bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe, ajouta Chourave pour elle-même. Surtout qu'il n'y a que les vôtres qui ont un problème, pesta-t-elle pour la n-ième fois.

- Excusez-moi professeur, je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais je crois que Miss Evans lit assidûment… peut-être pourrait-elle éclairer notre lanterne, proposa innocemment Potter.

LE SALAUD !!! J'y crois pas ! Il a osé !!

- Miss Evans, une suggestion ?

- Non madame. Je n'ai jamais vu, ni lu quoique ce soit sur un cas pareil.

Le professeur hocha la tête et nous nous mîmes au travail. Le cours se passa alors tranquillement. Mais le destin, qui apparemment ne m'aimait pas et qui avait décidé que finalement il était écrit _malchanceuse_ sur mon front, me joua un mauvais tour.

Le cours était bientôt terminé mais nous avions changer de programme à cause du manque de croissance de nos plantes. Nous étudiions maintenant un plante bizarroïde de couleur rouge – dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. C'était une grande tige parsemé de feuilles sur laquelle des grosses boules mauves étaient réparties un peu partout.

Le but était de trouver les plus mûres, c'est-à-dire les plus molles, et à l'aide d'une aiguille les percer afin que le jus se déverse dans un récipient. La tâche était extrêmement délicate vu l'extrême fragilité des boules.

J'en trouvais alors une énorme au somme de ma tige. Délicatement, je la pris dans mes mains et la détacha doucement. Sans geste brusque. Il ne me restait qu'à parcourir que quelques centimètres vers mon récipient. J'y étais presque…

- Euh… Lily ?

Surprise, je sursautais et envoya en l'air ma boule. Effarée et impuissante, je la regardais monter dans les airs et retomber deux mètres plus bas… sur la tête du professeur Chourave. Elle hurla. Je tournais la tête vers le fautif. Black riait à gorge déployé en regardant la prof. J'allais lui parler quand je sursautai pour la deuxième fois en dix secondes :

-BLACK ! EVANS ! Vous viendrez tous les deux en retenue demain soir ! Hurla Chourave, toute dégoulinante de jus de couleur rose. Et tout le monde sort, rajouta-t-elle.

Elle sortit en trombe de la classe sous les rires de certains élèves et encore plus énervée qu'à son arrivé.

Je foudroyai Black du regard. Il me gratifia d'un sourire d'excuse et partit rejoindre Potter et Lupin.

…

C'était tout !! Enervée au possible, je quittai la classe et me mis à courir. Très vite, j'arrivais à destination. Deux secondes plus tard, j'étais dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Aussitôt, un elfe de maison se dirigea vers moi. Je lui chuchotais alors ma requête. Il me regarda étonné puis s'éloigna. Il revint tout de suite muni d'un grand récipient. Et, tout en le remerciant chaleureusement, je sortis des cuisines. Je ne courus pas cette fois et je mis vingt minutes pour arriver aux serres. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours. Personne. Discrètement je m'approcha de la table où se trouvaient encore nos nouvelles plantes.

J'accourus vers elles et j'en fit rapidement le tour en versant dans chacune d'elles une dose généreuse de café brûlant.

- Hum, hum !

Meeeeeeeeeeeerde ! Je sursauta violemment et me renversa par la même occasion du café dessus.

- Aïïïïeee !!

J'essayai d'éloigner le plus possible le tissu de ma robe de ma peau mais déjà les larmes perlaient aux bords de mes yeux. Putain ça faisait mal ! Mais d'un coup un jet d'eau froide me parvint en plaine figure.

- KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAA !!! C'EST FROID !!! Hurlai-je.

Trempée, les cheveux et mon uniforme dégoulinant, mon maquillage se faisant la malle et pas de la plus jolie façon, je me tournais, ivre de rage vers _lui_.

- Potter, aboyai-je. T'ES TARE OU QUOI ?!

- Désolé, je ne pensais pas te faire peur.

Imaginez la scène : Potter, les bras croisé, un air amusé collé sur sa petite tête de con et moi, trempée, ouvrant et refermant la bouche tel un poisson agonisant hors de l'eau.

Je fermais les yeux et me massa les temps. Calme. Caaaaaaaaaaaalme. Inspirez, expirez, inspirez… Ouf, ça allait mieux. J'ouvris les yeux et décochai mon regard le plus sévère.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je agressivement.

-Eh bien, vue ta retenue, je me suis dit que les nouvelles plantes allaient avoir droit elles aussi à une rasade de lait caillé… mais je vois que tu as changé de menu, ajouta-t-il en désignant le récipient à terre, une flaque de café autour.

Je rougis et n'ayant plus la force de rester auprès de cet abruti, je sortis de la serre.

J'avais évité Potter et sa bande toute la journée mais je n'allais pas pouvoir échapper à Black. D'un pas lourd, je me rendis dans le bureau de Chourave. Me demandais bien pourquoi on lui avait donné un bureau à celle-là…Passait sa vie dans ses serres.

Black étais déjà là lorsque j'entrai. Le bureau de Chourave ressemblait plus à une jungle tropical qu'à un bureau d'enseignant. Il fallait baisser la tête pour ne pas risquer de se prendre des coups de branche dans la figure.

- Miss Evans. Enfin. Nous pouvons y aller, m'accueillit « chaleureusement » mon adorée professeur de botanique.

Notez bien l'ironie…

Elle nous emmena dans une cabane en bois située derrière la serre numéro trois. Là-bas étaient entreposés tous les outils de jardinage : pelles, râteaux, gants, sécateurs…

L'enseignante nous donna une pelle. Et merde. J'aurais dû me douter que j'allais y laissé mes ongles.

- Vous avez une heure ! Nous informa Chourave en nous abandonnant dans la serre numéro quatre.

- Euh… on est supposé faire quoi ? Demanda Black avant qu'elle n'ait pu franchir la porte.

- Eh bien… vous remplissez les pots de terre liui, répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Ben voyons… comment ne pas y avoir penser avant ? Black et moi jetâmes un regards aux dix pots d'un mètre de diamètre et d'un mètre cinquante de hauteur. Et merde ! Mais elle était complètement siphonner la vieille Chourave ! Elle avait trop sniffé d'engrais ! On allait en avoir pour des heures ! Si pas pour la nuit !

- Eh oui miss Evans.

Merde j'avais parler à voix haute!

Elle nous fit un sourire hypocrite et nous souhaita bonne nuit avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

- Eh ben…Elle a la rancune tenace, celle là !

- A qui la faute, cinglai-je.

- A toi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu la merveilleuse idée de lancer le jus de Yocca sur notre vénérée professeur Chourave !

- Sûrement pas : tu ne penses pas ! Mais ça ne serait pas arriver si un imbécile ne m'avait pas surprise !

- Je…

- Et puis d'ailleurs, le coupais-je, qu'est-ce que tu foutais derrière moi ?!

- Bah, James et moi on avait perdu notre aiguille alors on voulait…

- QUOI ?!

- On avait perdu notre…

- J'avais compris Black, merci ! Alors tu veux dire que si je suis ici, en retenue, c'est à cause d'une…d'une aiguille ?! M'étouffai-je.

- …oui…

Je me retins à grande peine de le frapper. Dès que je mettrais la main sur Potter, il n'y survivrai pas !

- Bon fait, c'est fait, c'est fait, Evans ! Nous disputer ne remplira pas les pots.

J'acquiesçai. J'étais d'accord avec Black ! Une première !

- Si seulement on avait nos baguettes, marmonna-t-il.

- BLACK, criai-je incapable de me retenir devant une pareille stupidité.

- QUOI ? J'ai rien fait, s'indigna-t-il.

- Chourave t'a pris ta baguette ?

- Non… en fait, non. Mais d'habitude…

- On s'en fout, elle a dû oublier !

Je jubilai.

- T'es prêt ? Demandai-je baguette en main.

- Hum, hum…

Nous sursautâmes.

- J'avais oublié ceci, dit le professeur Chourave en nous arrachant nos baguettes des mains. Elle nous regarda sévèrement puis s'avança vers la sortie.

- Professeur !

- Oui, miss Evans ?

- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Je vous en prie.

- Voilà. J'ai une plante à laquelle je tiens _énormément_ et j'ai peur de faire une bêtise. Qu'est ce que je dois éviter de mettre dedans à votre avis ?

- Plante magique ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Tout ce qui n'est pas eau. Mais surtout éviter la bierraubeurre et le whisky pur feu.

- Merci, dis-je ravie.

- De rien, mais faites très attention avec ses deux boissons. Si vous en renverser par mégarde, vous ne vous en apercevrez même pas !

- Je retiens, dis-je encore plus ravie. Merci professeur.

- De rien, Miss Evans.

Elle sortit sans autre forme de procès.

- Depuis quand tu as une plante ? S'étonna Sirius.

- De quoi tu parles ? Lui demandais-je innocemment.

- Je… Non…rien…Laisse tomber !

Et il se mit au travail. Une fois qu'il fut de dos, je laissais mon sourire diabolique s'étirer sur mes lèvres, puis je le rejoins.

Il était plus de deux heures du mat' et nous étions à notre septième pots quand Chourave fit irruption pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

- C'est bon. Vous pouvez allez dormir !

- Merci professeur, dit-on en chœur.

Le voyage jusqu'à la salle commune se fit en silence. Nous nous séparâmes devant les escaliers et alors que je m'apprêtais à monter, Sirius me retint.

- Bonne nuit Evans !

- Bonne nuit Black, lui répondis-je doucement.

**Fini pour aujourd'hui !**

**Alors on la continue ou pas ?**

**Telle est la question !**

**La suite dans deux semaines**

**Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bézoard et Sémiramis**

_**Han ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?**_

_**Vous allez laisser tellement de reviews que leur boîte mail va être inondée !**_

_**Bonne idée !**_

_**Choco' (qui veut aussi la suite)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Couple :James /Lily

Résumé : quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui-ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot !

**Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic (Bézoard et Sémiramis) (**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée du livre « les secret d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella**

**Note 2 : Les chapitres seront posté toutes les deux semaines, les mercredis (NdChoc' : Mais bien sûr ! )**

Bonne lecture ! OoOoO 

**Les secrets de Miss Evans**

Chapitre 5 : Indiens et potions 

- DEBOUT LILY !

Kirsten me hurlait dans les oreilles depuis dix minutes et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de résister à l'envie de lui coller une bon pain.

- C'est bon, grommelai-je.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

J'allais la tuer, j'allais la tuer, j'allais la tuer, j'allais la tuer !

- Mince, il ne nous reste que dix minutes avant le début des cours ! S'inquiéta Naomie.

- QUOI ?! Criai-je au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Je me levai d'un coup, parfaitement réveillée.

- LAISSEZ PASSER ! Hurlai-je en traversant le dortoir et en m'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas le temps de prendre une douche ! Je troquai rapidement mon pyjama pour ma robe de sorcière et sortis sans prendre la peine de me maquiller. Et quand je sortis, je trouvai mes deux amies… mortes de rire… gné ?

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Naomie innocemment.

- Comment ça, quelle heure il est ?! M'énervai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il est huit…QUOI ?! Il n'est que huit heure moins vingt ! Bande de garces ! M'exclamai-je.

Naomie et Kirsten repartirent dans leur fou rire.

Enervée, mal réveillée, de mauvaise humeur et ayant des envies de meurtres, je sortis du dortoir en claquant la porte.

Et merde.

Il fallait que ce soit Potter et son crétin de sourire qui m'accueille en cette journée ô combien magnifique.

- Bonjour Evans ! Me salua-t-il.

C'est tout ! Pas la moindre allusions à l'un de mes mensonges ?

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il devant mes regards suspicieux.

- Rien, dis-je lentement.

- Bien, fit-il en frappant dans ses mains, j'avais pensé que pour notre premier jour en couple – oui vu que ça fait plusieurs jours que tu m'ignores superbement – on pourrait aller déjeuner au bord du lac.

- Allez sortez tous ! C'est pas drôle ! Cette blague est foireuse ! Les amis…

Je tâtai mon dos dans l'espoir d'y trouver un poisson d'avril. Ce n'était pas ça non plus.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Me demanda Potter les yeux ronds.

- Eh bien…Nous ne sommes pas le premier avril, ni le jour de mon anniversaire donc je ne vois pas le but de cette mauvaise blague...

- Blague ? Qui t'a parlée d'une blague ?

Qu'on me donne un flingue ! Une corde ? Arsenic ? N'importe quoi !

- Dis-moi Potter, susurrai-je doucement, QUAND et OU as-tu entendu que nous étions ensemble ?!

- Et bien, n'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit à Christopher ? Répondit-il triomphant.

A ce moment exact, je devais ressembler à un taureau prêt à embrocher son toréador qui l'aurait titillé d'un peu trop près.

- Potter, criai-je…

Mais je m'arrêtai soudain. Ce n'était pas en lui criant dessus que j'arriverais à quelques chose. Je décidai de changer de tactique.

- Arrête, murmurai-je suppliante en prenant un air blessé. Je baissai les yeux et attendis, m'empêchant à tout prix de le regarder.

Après un moment de silence, j'entendis le portrait s'ouvrir et se refermer…YES ! Je suis trop forte ! Jamais fait de théâtre et pourtant aussi bonne que Glenn Close !

En voilà un qui allait me foutre la paix pendant un petit moment ! Je jubilais. Je me mis à faire la danse des indiens autour du fauteuil, à défaut de pouvoir le faire autour du feu. J'en étais à mon cinquième tour lorsque mes amis débarquèrent dans la salle commune.

- Lily ? Demanda prudemment Kirsten.

Je me tournai vers elles avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Kirsten semblait légèrement inquiète et Naomie me fixait ne sachant comment réagir.

- Oui, demandai-je joyeuse.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

- Ah ! Ca ! Eh bien… j'extériorise ma bonne humeur !

- Ta bonne humeur ?! S'étouffa Naomie. Mais tu nous en voulais il n'y a pas dix minutes...

- Oh c'est du passé ! J'ai déjà oublié.

- Qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de notre Lily Evans ? Plaisanta Kirsten.

Je m'avançais ver le portrait. Une fois devant, je m'arrêtai et fis signe à mes amis de m'accompagner.

- Vous venez ?

Nous arrivâmes devant les portes de la grande salle et Naomie me retint par les bras.

- Au fait, c'était quoi ta « danse » ?

- La danse des indiens ! M'exclamai-je.

- Et c'est quoi les « idiens » ?

- Les INdiens ?

- Oui des indiens !

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, là mon ventre crie famine !

- Non je veux savoir ce que c'est ! Insista Naomie.

- Ce sont des moldus qui vivent en Amérique ou en Inde en tribus et dans la nature en général en fait j'en sais pas trop sur le sujet. Contente ?

- Et ils ont des danses ?

- Eh bien, oui ! Regarde ! Et devant leurs mines surprises, je me remis à faire ma danse de la victoire ignorant les regards abasourdis des étudiants qui allaient ou sortaient de la Grande Salle. Après quelques secondes, elles échangèrent un regard et se mirent à me suivre dans ma danse. Nous continuâmes encore quelques minutes puis nous arrêtâmes, essoufflées. Elles partirent alors dans leur troisième fou rire de la journée auquel je me joignais rapidement. Nous traversâmes la Grande Salle toujours mortes de rire. Malgré les regards intrigués des autres élèves nous n'arrivions pas a nous calmer. Il suffisait qu'une d'entre nous croise le regard d'une autre et c'était reparti. Finalement comme nous avions faim nous nous installâmes et nous évitâmes du regard. Je pris un croissant et la première confiture à ma portée. Nous mangions depuis cinq minutes sans nous regarder quand les Maraudeurs se rapprochèrent d'elles.

- Les filles ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda Sirius.

Par automatisme nous nous regardâmes et explosâmes de rire à la figure des Maraudeurs.

- Elles sont folles ! S'exclama James. Les quatre garçons se levèrent et partir en cours, non sans lancer un dernier un regard inquiet dans notre direction. Nous dûmes courir pour ne pas arriver en retard et le professeur Slughorn ferma la porte trois secondes après notre arrivée. Nous nous mîmes aux dernières places dans le fond. Une fois installée, je remarquai que certains élèves nous regardaient les yeux ronds. C'était effectivement un événement rare : nous, les filles les plus studieuses, ponctuelles et sérieuses de notre année, venions d'arriver après les Maraudeurs.

- Bien, dit le professeur, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir une potion dérivée du Veritaserum. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut un mois pour préparer du Veritaserum. Les dérivés sont moins puissants, surtout sur la durée, mais très efficaces.

- Exact Mr Roque. Cette potion est assez puissante, et deux heures suffisent à sa préparation. Il faudra cependant être sérieux et méticuleux. Vous allez travailler en binômes…

Il y eu quelques chuchotements enjoués mais le professeur les fit taire d'un regard. Il reprit

- Vous allez donc travailler en binômes. Pour éviter les accidents, j'ai préféré vous laisser entre maisons, soupira l'enseignant ? Cependant, les binômes seront mixtes : une fille et un garçon. Les binômes sont les suivants : Abrax - Bulstrode, Compton – Snoot, Norris – Berthon… Au fur et à mesure, les élèves se levaient et rejoignaient leur binômes en souriant ou en grommelant.

- Pour les Gryffondors ! annonça « Slugy ». Evans – Black, Becker – Austen, Potter – Gard, Lupin – Stalle, Pettigrow – Tyne.

Je soupirai. Au moins, j'avais évité Potter. Black s'approcha de moi et sourit timidement.

- Salut.

- Salut. Alors, remis de cette folle nuit ? Lui demandai-je.

- M'en parle pas ! Ce matin, c'est la première fois que James ne m'a pas fait hurler de rire avec son pyjama parsemé de vif d'or quand il est venu me réveiller. En même temps, il n'était que 8h00 du matin !

- Ouch ! fis-je amusée. Mais avais-je bien entendu ? Potter portait un pyjama décoré de vifs d'or. La honte ! Black ne se rendait pas compte de ce que qu'il venait de dire ou s'en fichait complètement. Cette idée de potion de vérité devenait vraiment intéressante. Tout à coup, je me mis ardemment au travail. Deux heures plus tard, une potion incolore et inodore bouillonnait tranquillement dans notre chaudron

- Parfait ! M'exclamais-je. Black, demandais-je innocemment. Ca te dérangerait d'aller porter notre fiole au professeur

- Non, du tout. Pour une fois j'aurais une bonne note ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Trop facile. Discrètement , je pris une deuxième fiole et la remplis pour mon usage personnel. Quand Black revint, le chaudron était vide et j'arborais un visage angélique.

Yep ! Fini ! Désolées pour le retard : beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, c'est pas la forme tous les jours ! On espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! 

**L'histoire n'est pas encore complète sur papier donc on ne sait toujours pas combien il y aura de chapitre final !**

**Un grand merci à notre bêta : la merveilleuse Choco' !**

**Nous serions perdu sans elle XD (NdC : mode James… Heu frime )**

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bézoard et Sémiramis**


	6. Chapter 6

Couple :James /Lily

Résumé : quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui-ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a à affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot !

Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic (Bézoard et Sémiramis) Note : cette fic est inspirée du livre « les secrets d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella 

Note 2 : Les chapitres seront postés toutes les deux semaines, les mercredis (comme d'habitude !)

Bonne lecture ! OoOoO Les secrets de Miss Evans Chapitre 6 : Bibliothèque et trou de mémoire 

J'avais décidé que ma victime serait Sirius. Si je faisais boire la potion à James, ce serait moins drôle et il saurait comment j'avais découvert ses secrets. Maintenant, il me fallait un plan. Et je ne pouvais pas compter sur l'aide de Kirsten et Naomie sinon je devrais leur expliquer pourquoi, et ça ne faisait pas partie de mes projets de leur révéler ce qui c'était passé le jour de l'attaque. J'étais tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune quand ma proie vint à moi.

- Salut… Lily, hésita-t-il.

- Salut, Sirius.

Il me fit un grand sourire. Laisser quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom est un signe d'amitié ici et depuis la retenue je m'entendais plutôt bien avec lui. Ce qui veut dire depuis une semaine. Depuis mon numéro, James ne m'avait adressée que des « Salut Evans ». Je me sentais quand même un peu honteuse vis-à-vis de lui, mais il ne fallait pas me chercher !

- En fait, j'aurais un petit service à te demander, me dit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà. J'ai besoin d'un livre à la bibliothèque. Seulement, j'y suis interdit de séjour pendant trois semaines à cause… d'une blague faite à madame Pince.

- Tu veux dire, celle où toi et tes copains avez mélangé les livres dans les rayons ? C'était pas très malin.

- Non, mais c'était très drôle de voir Pince courir dans tout les sens en criant « PROFANATEURS, SALIGAUDS, ETRES INFAMES » l'imita le Maraudeur.

Je souris. C'est vrai que ça avait été assez drôle.

- Alors, tu veux bien aller le louer pour moi ?

- D'accord. De quel livre as-tu besoin ?

- « Les mille et un savoirs » de Baltimore Casoar.

- C'est quoi comme livre ?

- Un livre d'enchantements.

- Ok. Il te le faut pour quand ?

- Euh…tout de suite, c'est possible ? Me demanda-t-il gêné.

- Bien sûr ! J'y vais.

Nous sortîmes à deux de la Salle Commune. Nous avions à peine parcouru quelques couloirs quand nous tombâmes sur le reste de la bande : Pettigrow, Lupin et Potter.

- Ah ! Sirius… dit ce dernier. Nous te cherchions pour… Il se stoppa en m'apercevant.

- Evans ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Eh bien j'accompagne Sirius à la bibliothèque.

- Attend, dit Lupin. Evans, Sirius et bibliothèque dans la même phrase… j'ai loupé un épisode !!!

- Ouais, bah on est deux, Lunard ! Intervint Potter.

- Très drôle les mecs. J'ai juste demandé un service à Lily pour…

- Lily ?

- Oui James, Lily. Lily Evans ! Elève de gryffondor dans notre classe depuis sept ans maintenant.

- Sirius ! Je sais qui est Evans, merci ! Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu l'appelles par son prénom.

Je rêve ou il avait l'air …agacé !

- Bah c'est comme ça qu'on fait avec ses amis. A ce que je sais, je ne vous appelle pas Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow.

- Oui, mais nous nous avons toujours été tes amis, protesta Pettigrow.

- Tout comme l'est Lily maintenant.

- Attend ! Je suis perdu, dit Rémus. Depuis quand Evans est-elle ton amie ?!

- Faut avouer qu'avoir une retenue avec l'autre sadique jusqu'à deux heures du matin, ça crée des liens, répondit-il en souriant.

- Bon les gars c'est pas que j'apprécie pas que vous parliez de moi comme si j'étais absente… en fait, si ça me dérange mais Sirius et moi avons autre chose à faire.

Et sans un regard de plus pour eux, j'agrippai le poignet de Sirius et le tirai pour reprendre notre chemin. Il eut tout juste le temps d'adresser un regard d'excuse à ses amis avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Je ne pus alors pas voir le regard perdu de Pettigrow, étonné de Lupin et jaloux de Potter. Encore quelques couloirs et nous étions devant les portes en bois de la bibliothèque.

- Attends-moi là. C'est quoi déjà le titre de ton bouquin ?

- « Mille et un savoirs »

- Ok. Tu m'attends, hein ?

- Oui ! rigola-t-il.

Je souris et rentrai dans la bibliothèque. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers madame Pince.

- Bonjour !

Elle me toisa du regard, semblant juger si j'étais un danger potentiel pour ses précieux livres.

- Oui ? finit-elle par grincer.

- Voilà, je cherche le livre « Les mille et un savoirs »

- Quel auteur ?

- Euh… deux secondes. Et je filai sous son regard meurtrier pour lui faire perdre ainsi son temps. Heureusement pour moi cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle fréquentait des élèves pour essayer de comprendre leur comportement.

- Alors, tu l'as ? me demanda Sirius.

- Euh… non. J'ai oublié l'auteur, dis-je, gênée.

Il soupira, amusé.

- Baltimore Casoar.

- Ah oui ! C'est ça !

Et je repartis en courant.

- Baltimore Casoar !

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez demandé l'auteur du livre…

- Jeune fille, un élève vient de m'emm…me demander de l'aide toutes les trois secondes. Si je devais tous les retenir, je serais folle à l'heure qu'il est.

Je mordis sur ma langue pour m'empêcher de lui rétorquer qu'à mon avis c'était chose faite. Je lui répétais donc le titre du livre.

- Quel auteur ?

P !! Je lui aurai bien fais bouffer la pile de marques pages qui trônait sur son bureau. Ensuite je lui aurai planter sa plume dans son oreille pour la faire sortir de l'autre coté, avec le vide qui semblait y avoir entre les deux ce n'aurait pas été trop compliqué, et pour finir…

- Miss ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

- Baltimore…Et merde !! jurai-je

- Jeune fille, votre langage !

Mais j'étais déjà partie

- Alors ? m'accueillit Sirius

- C'est pas ma faute, m'écriais-je. C'est ce vautour défraîchi complètement à l'ouest au cœur aussi rêche que les pages de ses livres qui s'est mis à me raconter sa vie et… pourquoi tu rigoles ?!

- Vautour défraîchi… et il repartit dans son fou rire.

- Bon, quand tu auras fini de te foutre de moi, tu penseras à me donner le nom de l'auteur de ton stupide bouquin !

Sirius se raidit et reprit son sérieux en deux secondes

- Waouw ! je ne savais pas que j'avais autant d'autorité sur toi ! Sirius? m'inquiétais-je face à son manque de réaction.

- Ravi de voir que quelqu'un en a sur Mr Black, fit une voix sèche derrière moi.

Et merde.

- Tenez votre livre, miss Evans.

Je me retournai et lui arrachai presque des mains sans croiser son regard.

- Sur ce, continua-t-elle, le « vautour » vous laisse. Et elle rentra dans la bibliothèque.

Après une minute de silence, je me retournai enfin. Je croisai alors le regard de Sirius et nous explosâmes de rire avant de nous élancer dans les couloirs. Quand nous arrivâmes devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame nous riions encore. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée. Je regardais Sirius qui riait encore aux éclats et la potion de vérité me revint en tête mais j'étais sûre de ne pas l'utiliser après cette aventure. Sirius était un ami à présent et l'utiliser pour me venger de James Potter reviendrait à le trahir.

- Lily.

- Oui, Sirius ?

- Tu vas bien ? Tu es bien silencieuse tout à coup.

- Oui, ça va, lui répondis-je sincèrement et je lui fit un de mes plus beaux sourires, sincère et chaleureux qu'il me rendit bien vite.

- Je suis très heureuse de voir que vous avez trouvé le bonheur mais je ne compte pas vous regarder encore longtemps vous échanger des sourire en espérant que vous aller bientôt prononcer ce fichu mot de passe ! les fit sursauter une voix sèche.

- Désolé, mentit Sirius.

- Cœurs vaillants.

Et le tableau s'ouvrit toujours en grommelant.

- Bon… Et bien voilà ton livre.

- Merci. Merci, pour tout Lil's !

- Lil's ? Oui, j'aime bien…Sirinouchet !

- Sirinouchet ?! s'écria-t-il, scandalisé.

- A moins que tu ne préfères Sirinisinousinou d'amour comme se plaît à t'appeler une certaine Térésa.

Il grimaça. Térésa était une fille de Gryffondor de sixième complètement accro à Sirius. Elle n'était pas une de « ces stupides groupies qui ne font que baver sur leur idole, le suivre… » disait-elle. Non, elle était plus « entreprenante ». La semaine dernière, elle avait accaparé Sirius pendant près de trois heures afin de lui décrire dans les moindres détails leur mariage. Et quand on l'avait arrêtée, son père venait tout juste de la conduire à l'autel. Bref elle était une horreur pour « Sirinisinousinou ».

- Non !! Sirinouchet, c'est très bien !

- Allez, va ! Je suis pas sadique, Siri fera l'affaire.

Il sourit.

- Je crois que tes amis t'attendent.

« Siri » se retourna et vit, qu'en effet, ses trois compères patientaient devant l'escaliers de leur dortoir.

- A plus ma belle !

- Faudrait savoir ! lui criai-je.

Je l'entendis rire dans les escaliers puis je rejoignis mes amies dans notre dortoir.

**The end**

**[Choco' : Of the chapter, isn't it ?**

**[Yes!**

**Voila fin du chapitre!**

**Alors on voulait vous posez une question, la fic est-elle de moins en moins bien ?**

**Parce qu'on a de moins en moins de reviews, et on avoue que ça nous angoisse un peu !**

**On se demande si c'est parce que les gens n'ont pas le temps de laisser une review ou si c'est parce que la fic est moins bien qu'avant !**

**Donc s'il vous plait dites nous vraiment ce que vous en pensez : )**

**Et euh…Un GRAND merci à Choco' pour ses corrections !**

**Bonne vacance et bonne fête à tou(te)s !**

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bézoard et Sémiramis**


	7. Chapter 7

**Couple : James-Lily**

**Résumé :** **quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James celui-ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot**.

**Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic Bézoard et Sémiramis(qui, elle, soutient tous les lecteurs qui trouvent les publications trop espacées !!)**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée du livre « Les petits secrets d'Emma »de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Note 2 : les chapitres seront postés toutes les 2 semaines (N/Sémi : toujours décision de Bézo vous avez maintenant le ****devoir**** de la frapper !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Les secrets de miss Evans**

**oOoOo**

Chapitre 7 : Vengeance et Découverte 

- Alors ? S'enquit Kirsten lorsque je rentrai dans le dortoir.

- Alors quoi ? demandai-je, surprise.

- Toi et Sirius… répondit Naomie un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

- …sommes amis, pourquoi ?

-Mouais, murmura Kirsten, pas convaincue pour un sou.

Oh non ! Elle ne s'imaginait quand même pas moi …et Sirius ?!

- Vous délirez ! Moi et Sirius ? Il vous manque une case !

- Pas une petite chance ?

- Non ! M'écriai-je, scandalisée.

- Ok, conclut Kirsten.

Je me mis rapidement en pyjama et me glissai avec bonheur dans mon lit. Je soupirai d'aise et m'endormis non sans avoir marmonné un vague « ' ne nuit » » aux filles.

La première chose que je vis le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle fut le regard moqueur de James Potter. Allait-il m'emmerder toute l'année avec ces secrets ? Sûrement. C'est à ce moment là que je décidai de me venger. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas, moi aussi, connaître ses petits secrets ? Finalement la potion de vérité allait vraiment me servir. Je m'installais à coté des maraudeurs.

- Evans, me salua James.

- Potter, répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Salut Lily ! S'exclama Sirius.

Les deux autres - Pettigrow et Lupin- me firent un signe de tête. En avisant Pettigrow, je me fis la réflexion qu'il ferait une proie parfaite. Il semblait un peu lié avec les trois autres même si on aurait plutôt dit qu'il était sous leur « protection ». Il mangea rapidement et sortit sans un regard pour personne. Kirsten et Naomie n'étant pas encore réveillées – on était samedi - je me décidais à mettre mon plan en action.

Je traversai les couloirs à vive allure et rejoignis la tour des Gryffondor. Je rentrai silencieusement dans le dortoir, pris la fiole cachée dans ma malle et ressortis. Bien, comment faire boire _ceci_ à Pettigrow ? J'appréhendai quand même ce que j'allais faire. Ce n'était pas très correct mais… tant pis ! Le mieux serait de le faire à un moment où Pettigrow serait seul. Le problème était que Pettigrow n'était jamais seul, traînant toujours derrière les trois autres maraudeurs.

Mais à ma plus grande surprise, comme si Merlin avait entendu mes prières, Peter entra seul dans la salle commune. Le problème maintenant était de savoir comment lui faire boire la potion ?

ooo

- Salut, Peter ! Lançai-je.

Il se figea et scruta les alentours.

- C'est à moi que tu parles ?

Non triple andouille, à la table basse!

- Oui.

Il vint s'asseoir en face de moi et sortit son devoir d'enchantement. Je le regardais et la vérité me sauta aux yeux. Je n'en avais pas été capable avec Sirius et je n'en serai pas capable avec Pettigrow. Je n'avais pas été envoyée à Gryffondor pour rien ! Je me levai alors et partis rejoindre mes amies dans le dortoir.

Nous parlâmes pendant deux heures de tout et de rien en savourant de délicieux bonbons de chez Honeydukes. Il était maintenant près d'une heure du matin et je ne trouvai pas le sommeil. Le dortoir était silencieux mis à part les bruits de respirations de mes camarades. Cette histoire de véritaserum me trottait encore dans la tête. Elle était écartée, c'était clair. Mais comment faire alors pour trouver des scoops sur Potter ? Après encore quelques minutes à me retourner dans mon lit, je pris la décision de redescendre dans la salle commune. Etre assise au coin du feu m'inspirerais peut-être. Je m'installais dans le fauteuil le plus près du feu puis me concentrais.

Soudoyer ses amis ? Devenir son amie ? Ecrire une lettre à ses parents ? … Merlin j'avais vraiment pensé à cette solution ! Je rageai : être ici ne m'aidait en rien et était moins confortable que mon lit. Je me levai et m'étirai paresseusement et, alors que je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir, un bruit à l'extérieur de la salle commune me surprit. Qu'est-ce que… Merde ! Quelle cruche ! J'avais oublié McGonagall et sa stupide ronde d'après minuit. L'escalier menant à mon dortoir était trop éloigné. Alors que je cherchais une cachette la voix du professeur me parvint.

- Cœurs vaillants.

Meeeeeeeerde !! Et sans réfléchir, je gravis les premières marches à ma portée, ouvris la première porte sur mon passage et m'y engouffrai alors que le tableau pivotait. A bout de souffle et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure je me retournai, m'appuyai contre la porte fermée et repris lentement ma respiration. Il me fallut encore deux minutes pour me calmer. Je remarquais alors seulement les bruits de ronflements. Apparemment, j'étais dans un dortoir de garçons. Doucement, je m'approchai du lit le plus proche.

Oh ! Mon. Dieu. Fut ma première pensée. Rémus Lupin. J'étais dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs ! J'étais dans le dortoir de James Potter !

Petit à petit, une idée germa dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas oublier l'histoire du pyjama parsemé de vifs d'or. Toujours aussi lentement, je m'approchai du second lit. Sirius. Je le passais rapidement non sans un regard attendrie envers mon nouvel ami. Je jetai un œil sur le troisième lit. Bingo ! Potter. Je regardai son visage qui paraissait si paisible et angélique. Puis mon regard coula vers ses épaules et retint un fou rire naissant. Sirius n'avait pas menti. Il portait un pyjama bleu et blanc parsemé de vifs d'or dessinés avec des yeux et une bouche. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à masquer mon fou rire. Un appareil. Il me fallait un appareil photo. Au pas de course le plus silencieux, je revint à la porte, je l'ouvris délicatement afin d'éviter tout grincement et sortis ma baguette de la poche de mon pyjama.

- Accio appareil photo, soufflai-je.

Trente secondes plus tard, il atterrissait entre mes mains. Après avoir béni pour la centième fois mes amies pour ce merveilleux cadeau, je retournai aux cotés de Potter. Mais on ne voyait pas assez son pyjama. Je posai mon appareil sur sa table de nuit et m'approchai. Je pris délicatement les deux bouts de sa couverture et entrepris la lourde tâche de la ramener jusqu'au pied du lit ; je dus me faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Sans succès. J'allais exploser. Comme dernier recours, je mis mon poing dans ma bouche et de l'autre agrippai mon appareil. Je pris une photo du grand James Potter dans son merveilleux pyjama presque trop petit pour lui. Je m'apprêtais alors à repartir après avoir remis sa couverture en place.

- Maman, grogna-t-il, arrête de m'appeler chatounet !

Et il se retourna dans son lit. Je me retournais à la vitesse de l'éclair et dû coller mes deux mains à ma bouche pour diminuer le son de mon rire. Et là, croyez-le ou non, mais James Potter pris son pouce et alla le glisser dans sa bouche. Ce fut le coup de grâce. J'explosai de rire. J'étais plié en deux à terre, les yeux inondés de larmes. Sacré James Potter !

- Qui est là ?

Merde. Rémus. En deux secondes je me glissais sous le lit de Potter. Lupin se recoucha et cinq minutes plus tard, on entendit à nouveau quatre souffles réguliers. La voie était libre, je pouvais sortir. En voulant me dégager ma main se posa sur un bout de tissu que j'emportais avec moi. Une fois à genoux je montais ce que j'avais dans la main au niveau de mes yeux et fut à deux doigt de me remettre à me rouler par terre. Je tenais dans la main un caleçon - propre à première vue - décoré de têtes de nounours balançant leurs têtes de gauche à droite. Je le retournais et aperçus qu'au niveau des fesses il y avait un nounours différent des autres. Celui-là se pinçait le nez comme pour éviter de sentir une mauvaise odeur. Avec une rapidité que je ne me soupçonnai pas, j'attrapai mon appareil et pris une photo du sous-vêtement que je garderai comme souvenir de cette folle nuit. Je sortis du dortoir et courus jusqu'au mien. Je m'installais dans mon lit, enfouis ma tête dans mon coussin et éclatai de rire. James Potter allait payer !

ooo

Une semaine était passée depuis ma découverte. Aujourd'hui, j'allais enfin pouvoir aller développer mes photos à Pré-au-lard. Complètement excitée, je courus presque jusqu'au village traînant derrière moi deux boulets ayant pour nom Naomie et Kirsten.

- Allez les filles, les pressais-je.

- Mais enfin Lily, calme-toi ! On va y arriver à ce village.

Je répondis par un claquement de langue agacé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de distancer mes amies d'un bon pas. Et voyant qu'elles n'avançaient pas plus vite, je leur lançais, déjà trois mètre devant elles :

- Je vous rejoins au Trois balais dans vingt minutes.

J'entendis à peine leurs réponses et pressai le pas. Enfin j'arrivais au « photomagic »

- Bonjour, lançais-je d'une voix enjouée mais pressée.

- Que puis-je pour vous jolie demoiselle ?

Le vendeur ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, des cheveux blond vénitien légèrement bouclés, un visage fin et des yeux myosotis hypnotisant. Mignon !

- Je voudrais faire développer des photos. Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?

- Cela dépend de ce que vous voulez payer. C'est trois gallions pour dans une heure et deux pour demain.

Je sortis ma bourse et tendis trois gallions ainsi que mon appareil photo.

- Je reviendrais dans une heure, l'informais-je inutilement quand il me rendit mon appareil, tenant fermement la pellicule photo.

- Au revoir.

Je sortis, resserrant mon écharpe : nous étions le treize octobre et l'automne était déjà bien présent. Je regardais en souriant les feuilles de coloris rouge et or. J'adorais l'automne. Regarder les arbres alors qu'un fin rayon de soleil les traversait me donnait l'impression que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. C'est étrange ce que la nature nous fait ressentir parfois ! Je regardais ma montre. Il me restait dix minutes pour rejoindre Kirsten et Naomie. Le bar sorcier était bondé et je dus jouer des coudes pour pouvoir rejoindre mes amies installées au fond.

- On a commandé pour toi, m'informa Naomie.

J'avisai la troisième chope de Bierraubeurre et les remerciai d'un sourire.

- Maintenant tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu étais si pressée d'aller faire développer ses photos ?

Pour combler la pellicule, j'avais fait des photos pendant la semaine. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur cette soudaine passion pour la photo, je leur avait dis que c'était pour avoir des souvenirs de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Je faisais d'une pierre, deux coups ! J'avais des éléments contre Potter et des souvenirs de Poudlard.

- Je suis seulement impatiente des les voir ! Lui répondis-je finalement, me plongeant avec délice dans mon verre de bierraubeurre.

Une heure plus tard, tandis que Kirsten et Naomie se rendaient à la librairie, je poussais la porte du photomagic.

- Bonjour !

Je tendis le papier de ma commande au jeune homme de tout à l'heure. Il disparut par une porte derrière et revint cinq minutes plus tard.

- Voilà pour vous, miss !

Il me tendis le paquet de photo.

- Au revoir lançai-je par-dessus mon épaule.

Dès que je fus dehors, j'ouvris sans aucune douceur l'enveloppe, l'excitation ayant repris le dessus. La première photo était une des mes parents. Ils me faisaient signe, attablé à la table de la cuisine. Ma mère buvait son café et mon père mordait dans son croissant. La deuxième, une de mon chat resté à la maison. Couché sur mon lit, il ouvrait paresseusement les yeux dans ma direction. La troisième était… Potter en pyjama. Et en pleine rue, un fou rire me pris. J'étais incapable de me contrôler ! Certains passants me regardaient bizarrement tandis que d'autres souriaient. Je rangeais les photos, sachant que si je regardais les autres, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter de rire pendant des heures. Je rejoignis les autres à la librairie, essayant de contrôler le rire qui risquait de m'échapper.

Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de me concentrer. Mais c'est là qu'un imprévu barra mon chemin. C'était Potter. Un son bizarre sortit de ma gorge. Et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je hurlai de rire. J'avais mal au ventre. J'étais pliée en deux devant Potter qui ne comprenait rien du tout. Derrière lui, Sirius me regardais perplexe mais il souriait. Je les dépassai en riant toujours aux éclats. Potter, abasourdi, n'essaya pas de m'en empêcher.

CADEAU DE NOËL ! 

**Nous espérons que ce chapitre en avance vous aura plus autant qu'à nous !**

**Merci pour vos reviews si gentilles !**

**Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de poster un peu plus régulièrement… Pourquoi pas toutes les semaines ?**

**A vos claviers XD**

**Joyeux Noël à tou(te)s**

**Bézoard et Sémiramis**

**Choco' pas d'accord !**

**Pendant les vacances, j'ai un stage de maths et après, j'ai beaucoup de boulot.**

**Toutes les deux semaines ça va bien ! Sinon, il va y avoir carrément plus de fautes (est-ce possible ?) faites pas dans la précipitation !**

**Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !**

**Chocolatine, alias, super-bêta !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Couple : James/ Lily**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot.**

**Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic Bézoard et Sémiramis**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée du livre « Les petits secrets d'Emma »de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Note 2 : les chapitres seront postés toutes les 2 semaines ( l'idée d'une semaine est en cogitation XD)**

**Note 3 : désolée du retard, on a fait la fête comme tous le monde et on a pas vu le temps passé XD**

**Note 4 : ONE-SHOT EN CADEAU A CELUI OU CELLE QUI ECRIRA LA 100****ème**** REVIEW !!! Avec le couple qu'il ou elle souhaite et sa propre idée de résumé !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Les secrets de miss Evans**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 8 : « Chatounet » et autres conneries …**

Dès le lendemain, je me mis à l'œuvre. J'aurais aimé que Naomie et Kirsten m'aident à « vaincre » Potter mais il aurait fallu que je leur raconte toute l'histoire et ça, ce n'était toujours pas dans mes projets. Je dupliquai les photos et les agrandis. Demain, Potter allait avoir une belle surprise !

Quand je me réveillai ce matin-là, je cherchais ce qui pourrait me pousser à me lever plus vite. Deux heures d'histoire de la magie ? Non. Une heure de soin aux créatures magiques ? Non plus. Deux heures de potion ? Mouais… Ah ! Oui ! Potter… Finalement, j'avais décidé d'y aller en douceur. Les photos seraient pour plus tard. J'allais juste glisser quelques sous-entendus… Je me levai hâtivement, enfilai les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main et sortis du dortoir. Naomie et Kirsten étaient dans la salle commune.

- Ah, te voilà ! M'accueillit Kirsten.

- On va manger ? Proposa Naomie.

J'acquiesçai et nous sortîmes. Je repérais directement James Potter attablé avec ses amis. Le plus naturellement du monde, je partis m'asseoir à coté d'eux. Heureusement qu'il était assez tôt et que, par conséquent, peu de « groupies » (comme je m'amusais à les appeler) leur tournaient autour tels des mouches autour… enfin vous avez compris !

- Salut, dis-je à la cantonade.

- Bonjour Evans, me saluèrent Lupin et Potter.

- Salut Lily, répondit Sirius.

- Il ne manque pas l'un d'entre vous ? Demanda Kirsten.

- Si… Peter dort encore, lui répondit Lupin.

A ce moment, le courrier arriva et Potter fut le seul d'entre nous à recevoir une lettre.

- Sirius, tu as le bonjour de mes parents, dit-il après sa lecture.

L'occasion était trop belle.

- Vous allez rire, dis-je tout à coup. Je vous ai pas encore raconté, mais lors de la rentrée, j'ai entendu la maman d'un élève l'appeler… 'chatounet' ! N'est-ce pas ridicule ? Potter ?

- Quoi ! Glapit-il en tournant la tête si vite que je crus un moment qu'il allait se la déboîter !

Je jubilais. Apparemment, tout le monde se demandait ce qui se passait dans ma tête. C'est vrai que c'était gros comme une maison mais je n'oublierai jamais la tête de James Potter. Le rouge lui montait doucement aux joues et Sirius, qui devait connaître son secret, se marrait sous cape, une fois la surprise passée.

- Alors, le pressai-je.

- Bah… euh… je… j'en sais rien... bégaya-t-il.

Mouahahaha. Je suis trop forte. Finalement, je le laissai tranquille en voyant qu'il se triturait les méninges pour savoir comment j'étais au courant. Je vis son regard dévier vers Sirius mais celui-ci le regarda impuissant et tout aussi étonné.

- Lily ! Lily ! LILY !

Je me retournai et aperçus Sirius au bout du couloir. Je m'arrêtai ainsi que Naomie et Kirsten à mes cotés.

- Lily, articula-t-il à bout de souffle, le corps courbé en deux. Je… peux… je peux te parler ?

Je jetai un regard à mes deux amies.

- Bon. Eh bien. Je… On t'attend en classe Lilou.

- Oui. On voudrait surtout pas vous déranger.

Je fusillai Naomie du regard.

- Tu as raison, continua Kirsten. A plus tard, Black.

- Quoi ?! Mais les filles, c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Revenez ! VOUS ET VOTRE ESPRIT TORDU ! Criai-je alors qu'elles s'éloignaient en pouffant.

Je me retournai vers Sirius qui me regardait, ahuri.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, tes copines ?

- Rien ! Excuse-les, elles sont nées comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Bah… Je voulais savoir comment tu as su pour James ?

Je souris.

- Comment j'ai su quoi ?

- Pour… Euh… 'Chatounet', dit-il en murmurant le dernier mot.

- Alors c'est Potter ? Dis-je faussement surprise.

- Bah... Oui. Tu le savais déjà. C'est toi qui l'as dit tout à l'heure.

- Erreur, mon cher Sirius. Si je me souviens bien, j'ai dit que j'avais entendu une mère appeler comme ça un élève. Je n'ai pas mentionné de nom ! Mais c'est gentil à toi d'être venu compléter mes informations.

- Merde ! Jura-t-il. Euh… Ecoute, tu m'as quand même pas pris au sérieux ? Je disais James comme j'aurais pu dire Rémus ou Peter.

- Sirius, dis-je en croisant les bras. C'est trop tard. Tu as vendu ton ami ! Criai-je un grand sourire aux lèvres. Donc maintenant, si James me demande ma source…

- Non ! Lily, s'il te plait. C'était un accident. Il va m'écorcher si tu lui dis !

- Bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi mon Siri ! rigolai-je

- Merci Lils.

Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cours d'histoire de la magie bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Le reste de la bande à Sirius était déjà là. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Potter qui rougit et baissa les yeux à terre. Trop bien ! Je devais passer devant lui pour rejoindre mes deux amies.

- Coucou 'chatounet', lui murmurai-je au passage.

Il m'agrippa par le bras.

- Fais gaffe, Evans. Moi aussi je connais des choses sur toi qui pourraient m'échapper _involontairement_, murmura-t-il.

- Mais je t'en prie Potter, fais comme tu le sens. Moi je te préviens que ce qui sortira de ma bouche sera totalement volontaire, chuchotai-je à mon tour.

- Tu ne me connais pas ! Dit-il toujours en chuchotant bien qu'on distinguât clairement de la colère dans sa voix.

- Que tu crois !

Et je libérai mon bras d'un coup sec pour rejoindre mes amies.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Potter ?

- Oh ! Dis-je de façon à être entendu par les Maraudeurs, il ne fait que me sous-estimer.

Je le vis serrer les poings et mon sourire s'agrandit. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne menace pas une Evans sans conséquences. Binns traversa la porte et nous fit signe d'entrer. Le cours avait débuté depuis quarante minutes quand je sentis quelque chose me frôler la jambe à répétition. Je baissais les yeux et aperçus une boulette de papier voletant à dix centimètres du sol. Discrètement - chose inutile étant donné que Binns ne faisait jamais attention à ce qui se passait dans sa classe - je me baissai pour la prendre et la lus rapidement.

« Comment as-tu su pour 'chatounet' ? J.P »

Evidemment, il avait signé avec ses initiales. Je répondis immédiatement.

« On t'a jamais dis que la nuit portait conseil. **Lily Evans.** »

J'ensorcelais ma boulette et attendit que le fantôme se retourne. Je fis un mouvement souple avec ma baguette et ma boulette alla s'écraser à une vitesse fulgurante contre la tête de Potter. But ! Evans : 1, Potter : O. La réponse ne tarda pas.

« Ca ne veut rien dire dans ce contexte ! **J.P** »

Je souris.

« C'est parce que t'es pas assez subtil POTTER. Lily Evans. »

Je guettais sa réaction et vis à son air perplexe qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris. Ah, les garçons ! Mais je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire clairement que je m'étais introduite dans son dortoir ! Avec un ricanement discret, je le vis brûler les petits papiers. C'est qu'il avait une réputation à tenir le petit Gryffondor ! Le reste du cours se passa calmement ainsi que celui de soin aux créatures magiques. Il était maintenant l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Quand j'entrais dans la grande salle, je sus directement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une dizaine de personnes assise en bout de table me regardant d'un air moqueur était en effet assez louche. J'aperçus en suite Naomie et Kirsten qui me faisait signe un peu plus loin. Je passai le groupe en bout de table sans un regard pour eux.

- Hey ! Evans ! Le bureau de McGo', il est confortable ? Je ne savais pas que t'étais ce genre de fille. Tu me feras essayer ?

Je me retournais vers Maxime Bonard, un élève de mon année. Et c'est là que je le vis, au milieu de tous, James Potter. Je leur jetai à tous un regard glacial.

- Bonard, Bonard, mon petit, si au moins tu étais beau pour rattraper ta déficience mentale, ça aurait pu coller, mais vraiment, tu crois que quelqu'un pourrait te baiser avec la face que t'as ?! Regarde les choses en face, l'impuissant ! sifflais-je.

Et je rejoignis mes deux amies en ignorant le regard de pure haine que me lança Bonard. Potter ! C'est la guerre !

**Fini pour aujourd'hui !**

**Désolées, on est en retour mais en plus on vous poste un chapitre assez court !**

**C'est Sémiramis qui a écrit le chapitre en entier ! Pouvez la remercier parce que moi j'avais la flemme d'écrire :s**

**Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bonne année !**

**Bézoard et Sémiramis**

**Choco' in da place !! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais les profs sont pas tendres en ce moment !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Couple : Lily / James.**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot.**

**Nous sommes toujours deux à écrire cette fic. Bézo et Sémi.**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée des « petits secrets d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Bonne lecture. Bézo et Sémiramis !**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 9 : Excuses et révélations…**

Je partis en courant de la Grande Salle. Mais, une fois les portes franchies, je ne pus faire trois mètres que Kirsten m'attrapa le bras.

-Lily, qu'est-ce que Bonard a voulu dire ?

Je rougis furieusement et détourna les yeux.

- Lily ? Insista-telle.

- C'est…c'est rien. Laissez-moi !

Je partis en courant vers le parc. Potter n'avait pas osé révéler ça ! C'était humiliant. Il me faisait passer pour une perverse ! Pire une… Une gourgandine ! Des larmes de rage et de dégoût roulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne l'avais pas humilié autant ! Que sa mère l'appelle chatounet ne va pas le faire passer pour le dernier des salauds ! De plus, seul ses amis sont au courant… ou plutôt seulement Sirius. Je n'en avais pas dit assez pour deviner. J'arrivai finalement au parc, continuai ma course jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt et d'un seul coup me mis à hurler. J'entendis des bruissements et me retournai d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? crachai-je.

- Je… Evans… Je suis désolé.

- Pardon ?! Tu es quoi ?! Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? De m'avoir ridiculisée ? Non, de m'avoir humiliée ! Ou de me faire passer pour une… une… Que t'ai-je fais ? Pour l'amour de Merlin, dis-le moi !

Potter me regardait peiné mais sans esquiver un seul geste.

- Tu peux partir, dis-je froidement en me retournant vers la forêt.

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner vers le château et un je suis désolé murmuré.

- Tu es pathétique. Assume tes actes ! lui dis-je avant qu'il ne puisse plus m'entendre.

ooo

- Les filles, je peux vous parler ?

Nous étions dans la salle commune. Les garçons me lançaient des regards lubriques et les filles prenaient un air désolé pour les unes et méprisant pour les autres. Kirsten et Naomie acquiescèrent et nous montâmes dans notre dortoir. Heureusement Mary n'était pas là, nous pourrions donc parler tranquillement. Mes amies s'assirent sur le lit de Kirsten tandis que je m'asseyais sur le mien. Je pris une grande inspiration.

- J'ai couché avec Eric Chang sur le bureau de McGo.

Mes yeux se posaient partout dans la pièce sauf en direction mes deux amies.

- Alors c'est vrai ?! S'exclama Kirsten en se levant.

- Oui, murmurai-je en regardant mes pieds.

- Mais …quand ? Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… oh Lily !

Je reniflai. Et merde, j'étais une vrai pleurnicheuse. Naomie se leva doucement et vint me prendre dans ses bras. J'essuyai mes larmes et les regardai en les remerciant silencieusement.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Mais comment tout le monde est-il au courant ?

- C'est Potter.

- Comment ça, Potter ? Oh mon Dieu, il vous a surpris ! s'écria Naomie.

- Non, ça s'est passé il y a quelques semaines.

Je leur racontai alors ce qui s'était passé lors de l'attaque, omettant tout de même quelques passages.

- Attends… C'est pour ça que Potter m'a demandée si j'aimais les dromadaires ? Demanda suspicieusement Naomie.

- Oui, murmurai-je d'une petite voix.

Elle éclata de rire, suivie de Kirsten. Je les regardai, surprise mais heureuse qu'elles le prennent aussi bien.

- Bon, qu'allons-nous faire à ce Potter de malheur ? Demanda Kirsten.

- Oh, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, m'exclamai-je toute souriante.

Je sortis les photos un fou rire me prenant en me rappelant de celles-ci. Les réactions de mes amies ne se firent pas attendre. Nous hurlions de rire lorsque Mary débarqua vingt minutes plus tard ; je rangeais précipitamment les photos dans mon sac et nous sortîmes, sourire aux lèvres devant une Mary plus qu'étonnée. Avec l'aide de mes amies, Potter allait souffrir.

ooo

Cela faisait une semaine que Potter m'avait humiliée dans la Grande Salle. Une semaine qu'il s'était excusé. Une semaine que je l'ignorais. Nous étions le 21 octobre, jour de match où les Gryffondor affrontaient les Poufsouffle. Autant dire que nous avions déjà gagné d'avance. Patriotique ? Moi ? Oh si peu ! Enfin, pour une fois que ce foutu Potter servait à quelque chose ! Je terminai de m'habiller et allai attendre dans la salle commune Kirsten qui était sous sa douche et Naomie qui s'habillait. Je pris le fauteuil le plus confortable près de la cheminée. C'est qu'il commençait à faire froid dans ce château ! Franchement, je plaignai les Serpentards et leur sous-sol. Je dus m'assoupir car je me fis réveiller par une énorme secousse.

- Kooââ ? grognai-je.

- Lily ?

- Sirius, avant de commencer, dis-moi si l'imbécile qui te sert de meilleur ami est dans les parages que je sache au moins si ça vaut la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Euh… Je l'entendis plus que je ne le vis parler à voix basse à quelqu'un.

- C'est bon, il est parti. Tu sais Lily, il le regrette vraiment et…

- C'est bon, Sirius. Si tu es venu jouer le rôle du porte-parole de sa Majesté Potter, c'est pas la peine d'user ta salive.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il. Mais un petit tour en ma compagnie avant le match ça te dit ?

Je réfléchis deux minutes. Oh, après tout pourquoi pas ?

- Ok. Attends-moi ici deux secondes, je vais prévenir les filles. Je montai rapidement les escaliers.

- …Oh Kirsten, c'est grandiose! S'exclama la voix de Naomie.

- Qu'est-ce qui est grandiose ? Demandai-je en entrant.

Naomie qui me tournait le dos sursauta et rougit.

- Euh…

- Une idée que je viens d'avoir pour… les vacances de Noël, répondit Kirsten.

- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

- Bah… Tu vois…

- La tradition moldue dont tu nous a parlée il y a quelques années. Une histoire avec des bonbons…dit Naomie

- Tu veux parler de la tradition où les enfants se déguisent, sonnent aux portes et demandent des bonbons ?

- Exactement ! s'exclama Kirsten. Eh bien, cette année on s'y met aussi !

- Oh…bien, répondis-je. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je vais faire un tour avec Sirius… en amis ! rajoutai-je en voyant leurs sourires passer de gênés à goguenards en un quart de seconde.

- Ca vous dérange pas ?

- Non. Au contr…Aïe ! Naomie ne termina pas sa phrase Kirsten ayant 'accidentellement' marché sur son pied. Bizarre.

- A plus tard, dit Kirsten.

Je les fixai longuement avant de pousser un soupir. J'allai virer à la paranoïa en continuant ainsi !

- Bon, à tout à l'heure. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et agrippai la poignée avant de me souvenir d'un détail.

- Au fait, vous fatiguez pas trop pour cette histoire à Noël. La distribution de bonbons, c'est à Halloween.

Et je sortis réprimant un rire à la vue de leurs mines gênées. Comme promis, Sirius m'attendait au bas des escaliers.

- Prête ma belle ? Dit-il en me tendant la main.

- Pour toi ? Toujours ! Rigolai-je en la lui prenant. Nous sortîmes de la salle commune.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

- Alors quoi ?

- Eh bien. Tu sais, l'histoire avec le bureau de McGo ? C'est vrai ?

Je ne savais plus si je devais en rire ou ne pleurer. Il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie sur la figure de Sirius. Aussi pris-je la décision d'en rire.

- Tu sais quoi, lui soufflai-je sur le ton de la confidence. C'était génial !

- Oui, moi aussi, j'avais apprécié, me souffla-t-il à son tour.

Et nous partîmes dans un grand éclat de rire.

A onze heures, ce fut l'heure et je partis en direction du terrain avec mes deux amies.

- Oh ! Attendez ! S'exclama Naomie. J'ai oublié mon écharpe dans le dortoir, je vous rejoins dès que je peux.

Et elle fila avant même que j'ai eu le temps de lui faire remarquer que son écharpe pendait tranquillement à son cou…

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!!**

**On est vraiment désolé pour le retard pour nous faire pardonner on postera le chapitre suivant dans quelques jours !**

**En tout cas pour le retard il faut vous en prendre à Bézo je voulais écrire mais elle était fâché contre moi et avait caché le cahier où est écrit l'histoire (Non, non, nous n'avons pas 4 ans !)**

**(Bézo : Pour votre information elle avait été vraiment odieuse…Mais bon impossible d'en vouloir à cette petite peste bien longtemps !)**

**Voilà.**

**Sémi et Bézo.**

**(Choco' pas d'accord : dans quelques jours, je pourrai pas corriger : bac blanc de français, devoir commun de maths, contrôle d'allemand et très important contrôle de physique !! C'est mort, je n'aurai absolument pas le temps !)**

**(C., bêta-readeuse overbookée)**

**((C'est une idée de Sémi et Sémi a toujours des mauvaises idées !!))**

**((Bisous à tou(te)s))**

**((Bézo !!))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Couple :Lily / James.**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot.**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic. Bézo et Sémi.**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée des « petits secrets d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella.**

**UN GRAND MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !!!**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Bézo ****et**** Sémiramis !**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 10 :Vengeance et confrontation.**

- GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !

Les Gryffondor hurlèrent de joie (pour ça il faut dire que nous étions doués !) et scandèrent le nom des joueurs (Potter revenant le plus souvent, pour mon plus grand malheur). Les supporters sortirent en masse (à se demander si les constructions allaient tenir) et crièrent jusqu'à ce que les joueurs arrêtent de se pavaner et rentrent dans leur vestiaire. La foule rouge et or rentra sous le chant de 'On est les champions' et je pus enfin souffler lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle commune. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient mais elles ne purent se reposer longtemps : vingt minutes plus tard, les joueurs débarquaient à leur tour dans la salle des Gryffondor. Potter gratifia la foule d'un beau sourire avant d'aller remonter son balai en haut. Ses coéquipiers l'imitèrent et tout le monde attendit les champions. Lorsque Potter redescendit, il portait une espèce de tissu rouge plié dans ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sirius qui l'attendait au bas des marches.

- La nouvelle banderole pour notre victoire… enfin c'est ce qui était marqué sur le mot qui l'accompagnait, répondit James.

- On la déplie ? Proposa Peter.

Potter acquiesça. J'entendis mes amies pouffer à côté de moi. Je leur lançais un regard interrogateur. Elles me firent un clin d'œil et désignèrent Potter et Sirius en train de déplier la banderole sur laquelle était… Alors que tout le monde gardait le silence, j'éclatai d'un rire bruyant. La photo était dessus. Potter se tenant le pouce en dormant dans son pyjama avec les vifs d'or. Rapidement les gens me suivirent dans mon rire devant un James Potter abasourdi et rouge de honte. Il essaya de la refermer… En vain : la banderole était devenue aussi raide que du bois, impossible de la replier. Potter jurait et essayait tous les sorts qu'il connaissait mais rien à faire la banderole restait visible pour tous.

- Sirius, aide moi, supplia-t-il à son ami peu compatissant (entendez par là qu'il ne rigolait pas moins que les autres).

Autrement dit dans l'incapacité de l'aider. Ses deux autres amis tout aussi « occupés » il contempla impuissant la banderole. Malheureusement (pour lui), la banderole se brouilla pour faire apparaître son caleçon à tête de nounours qu'il aurait pourtant juré avoir caché sous son lit. L'hilarité redoubla chez les Gryffondor. Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes de supplice pour un Gryffondor, de pur délice pour trois jeunes filles et de franche rigolade pour les autres, la photo disparut laissant place à un message : « Prends garde Potter, des secrets sont si vite dévoilés ! » et la banderole redevint tissu. Tous les Gryffondor applaudirent et Potter, digne, resta dans la salle commune. Pour ça, je dois avouer que je le trouvais courageux. Toutes sortes de quolibets lui furent lancé au cours de la soirée mais il resta. Il nous évita toutes les trois, la soirée durant. J'étais aux anges. Une fois dans le dortoir, je serrai mes amies dans mes bras.

- Wow ! Quel coup de maître ! Les félicitai-je.

- Merci, merci, dit pompeusement Kirsten avant d'éclater de rire.

ooo

Le lendemain, en me réveillant, je me mis à sourire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Difficilement, je m'extirpai de mes draps et me positionnai sur mes coudes. La soirée d'hier me revint peu à peu en tête et mon sourire s'agrandit. Ah, douce vengeance. C'est fou comme cela faisait du bien ! Je balayai le dortoir des yeux pour me rendre compte que j'étais la seule réveillée. Doucement je m'habillai et sortis le plus silencieusement possible. Arrivée dans la salle commune, je m'installai dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée.

- Pas couchée ?!

Je sursautais et me retournai face à Potter.

- Déjà levée, tu veux dire.

Il me sourit.

- Tu n'es pas censé me détester ? Lui demandais-je en retournant à la contemplation du feu.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

- Arrête, Potter, nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre l'origine de la banderole.

Il acquiesça en silence mais resta à mes coté.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Alors, c'était simplement par vengeance ? Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur mais je me suis excusé ! Je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaisserais à ça !

- Et si moi j'en avais rien à faire de tes excuses, explosai-je. Et puis arrête un peu de te plaindre ! On t'a vu en pyjama la belle affaire ! Ce n'est pas toi qui doit supporter les regards moqueurs, lubriques et méchants, les sous-entendus de la population masculine de Poudlard. Tu n'as pas non plus subi les foudres de McGonagall. Non, toi, tu as juste eu droit à quelques « malheureux » surnoms. De plus, il me semble que grâce à moi encore plus de filles veulent sortir avec toi parce que : « un garçon qui est capable d'assumer son coté moins viril c'est siiiiiii mignon » ! Terminai-je d'une voix nasillarde.

- Jalouse ?

- Ne rêve pas Potter ! Et puis de quel droit te permets-tu de me juger ? De dire que je « m'abaisse » à un comportement de gamine ou de garce ?! Tu ne me connais pas, criai-je toujours prise dans un élan de rage.

Je me rendis compte alors que je m'étais levé et que je me tenais droite devant Potter, les joues rouges, le souffle saccadé et les yeux brillants de rage. Ce dernier me regardais fixement. Ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité hors du commun aussi fus-je surpris par son ton calme.

- J'en sais plus que tu ne le crois.

Je sentis la rage décupler.

- Non ! Tu _crois_ me connaître ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais au fond, hein ?! Quelques secrets d'adolescente ! Quelques bêtises qui dans dix ans me feront rire ou que j'aurais oubliés ?!

Je le regardais toujours dans les yeux. Un brasier, voilà ma première pensée. Je fus un instant troublé par ce regard. Il reprit la parole de son ton calme devenu presque suppliant.

- Alors laisse-moi te connaître, souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds.

- Pourquoi ? Articulai-je difficilement.

C'est qu'elle était vraiment sexy la voix de Potter à cet instant.

- Parce que j'en ai follement envie, me souffla-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi envoûtante.

Vite ! Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle de cette conversation avant que ça dérape. Sensuelle ou pas, cette voix appartenait toujours à Potter. Le Potter que je détestais. Ce fut donc de mon ton le plus glacial que je lui répondis.

- Pas moi.

Et sans plus un regard pour lui je remontai dans mon dortoir.

**Et voilà encore un chapitre d'écrit !**

**Alors ? Verdict ?**

**Et oui c'est encore moi la talentueuse, gentille, jolie, généreuse, modeste et surtout la moins paresseuse Sémi qui **

**a écrit ce chapitre parce que si vous comptiez sur Bézo il vous aurait fallu attendre encore 3 semaines. **_(Bézo : c'est surtout parce qu'elle n'a rien d'autre à faire !! XD) (Choco' : En tout cas, les deux sœurs sont aussi douées l'une que l'autre en conjugaison, grammaire et orthographe…)_

**Je rigole je t'aime fort Bézo **_(Bézo : j'aurais vraiment aimé répondre « moi aussi », je te le jure !)_

(Et mes idées ne sont pas mauvaise ! Non, ce n'est pas dans mes projets d'ouvrir un compte personnel _.(Bézo : elle est trop fainéante)(Choco : M'est avis qu'elle devrait embaucher un(e) bêta, et il y en a peu sur le marché.) _ Et non ce n'était pas Sirius qui était le garçon : il disait juste que lui aussi avait testé le bureau de Mc go (avec une autre fille que Lily) et qu'il avait apprécié.) 

J'ai remarqué qu'on répondait plus beaucoup au review ! Vraiment désolée mais quand on va voir si on a en reçu c'est en cachette car on n'a pas le droit d'aller sur l'ordi en semaine donc on ne s'attarde pas beaucoup ! On est vraiment désolée on va essayez d'y remédier !! En tout cas, elles nous font énormément plaisir, n'en doutez pas !

Bisous à tou(te)s 

**Sémi et Bézo.**

_(Bézo : Bon ben…je crois que j'ai rien a rajouter…La prochaine fois je vous écrirai un chapitre plus long !!!! Si les reviews sont au rendez-vous, niak, niak, niak !!)_

_(Choco' : Sémi, si tu me payes, je te corrige tes chapitres sur ton compte perso' ! $3$)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Couple :Lily / James.**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot.**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic. Bézo et Sémi.**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée des « petits secrets d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Bonne lecture. Bézo et Sémiramis !**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 10 : Matin pénible et bibliothèque maudite !**

Je rentrai dans mon dortoir, fulminante et troublée. Kirsten et Naomie dormaient toujours. Seul Mary était debout. Elle me regarda entrer mais m'ignora très vite. Je m'assis sur mon lit. Cela faisait sept ans qu'on s'ignorait ! Pourquoi voulait-il me connaître _maintenant. _Comment cela avait commencé ? Bien sûr, moi et mes stupides secrets. Et dire que Mc Gonagall savait que je m'étais… Sur son bureau ! Je rêve !

Je soupirai Je ne peux pas blâmer Potter. Après tout, qui ne n'en profiterait pas ? Mais de là à aller révéler… NON ! Stop, il fallait arrêter de penser à ça. Doucement, je me couchai et fermai les yeux. J'étais sur une plage de sable fin. J'entendais les vagues mourir sur la plage. Le chant des mouettes emplissaient l'air. Le soleil se couchait sur ma peau, réchauffant chaque parcelle de mon corps. J'étais bien. J'étais ca…

- DEBOUT FAINEANTE !!

- …AAALME !

Je me relevai d'un coup. La première chose que je vis fut un sourire que j'avais bien envie de faire ravaler à sa propriétaire.

- Naomie… j'espère que tu as une_ excellente_ raison, sifflai-je plus que mécontente.

- Euh… parce qu'il est neuf heures et demie ? proposa Naomie.

- BIP ! Mauvaise réponse. J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu es le maillon faible. Au revoir !

- Que… quoi ? Je…non… Ah ah ah… arrête ! Lily !

Pas de quartier. Je la chatouillai sous les bras. On ne réveille pas Lily Evans sans en payer le prix. Kirsten émergea brusquement de son lit, les cheveux en pétard et les yeux fatigués.

- Koiskeskispass ?

- Il y a que tu vas avoir l'honneur d'assister à l'assassinat de Naomie.

- Gnu ? fit-elle intelligemment, appuyé sur ses coudes mais les yeux toujours clos.

- Rien, laisse tomber ! répondis-je.

Je me tournais vers Naomie afin de lui régler son compte mais tout ce que je pus apercevoir fut une tornade de cheveux disparaître dans la salle de bain suivie rapidement du cliquetis caractéristique d'une porte verrouillée alors qu'à ma gauche Kirsten s'était rendormie.

Trente minutes plus tard nous étions toutes les trois dans la salle commune pour aller déjeuner. Heureusement nous ne rencontrâmes personne sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, et surtout pas Potter. Nous passâmes les portes de la Grande Salle et mes amies allèrent, à mon plus grand désarroi, s'asseoir aux cotés des Maraudeurs.

- Salut Lily ! s'écrièrent deux voix en même temps.

- Salut Sirius.

- Et moi ?

- …

- Salut LILY !

- Je ne suis pas sourde Potter. Je t'avais entendu la première fois.

- T'es sûre ?

- Certaine. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix.

- Salut Lily !

- …

- Salut Lily !

- …

- Salut Lil…

- SALUT POTTER ! m'écriais-je.

Il me regardait avec un grand sourire alors que Rémus, Peter, Kirsten, Naomie et Sirius pouffaient « discrètement ». Je détournais la tête pour tomber sur un tableau encore plus charmant : les groupies de ce binoclard s'amusaient à me lancer des regards noirs. Pas très intimidant. Je finis mon déjeuner en prenant soin d'ignorer tout ce qui n'était pas petit, comestible et posé dans mon assiette. Quinze minutes plus tard, nous nous dirigions vers le hall.

- Les filles, je vais à la bibliothèque. Quelqu'un veut…

Mais mes amies avaient déjà filé. Soupirant je me mis en marche vers ladite bibliothèque. Une fois entré dans ce temple du savoir je jetais un regard à Mme Pince. Elle releva la tête de son livre un instant, m'observa puis retourna à sa lecture, semblant estimer que je n'étais pas un danger pour ses précieux enfants. Elle semblait avoir oublié l'épisode qui incluait Sirius, un livre, un foutu auteur et moi. Soulagée, je me dirigeai vers la table du fond. Je fus interrompu à mi-chemin par une voix sèche.

- Bonjour _Miss Evans._

Ah bah non. Merde. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Je fermais les yeux et pris une grande inspiration avant de me retourner vers ce vautour.

- Bonjour Mme Pince.

Et je filai à ma table. Bon qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? J'étais venue ici car c'était un endroit calme. Aucun Maraudeur – excepté Remus - n'aurait franchi ces portes de son plein gré. Quant à mes amies, leur réaction un peu plus tôt parlait d'elle-même. Je pris donc un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque.

« La jeune fille sortit du salon où sa famille était réunie depuis plus d'une heure. Elle interpella deux garçons au bout du couloirs. L'un d'eux avait les yeux brun et les cheveux noir en pétard et lui fit un sourire doux. L'autre plus âgé portait de fines lun… ».

Je refermai vivement le livre. Ce devait être nulle. J'avais du prendre un de ces romans à l'eau de rose, mièvre et sans suspens où le héros beau comme un dieu finissait avec une « glousseuse » éperdue d'amour. Je jetai un coup d'œil au titre. « Les terribles petits secrets de… »

Titre à chier. C'était un complot ou quoi ? Je jetais un regard en coin à Mme Pince. Cette vieille chauve-souris mutante devait être au courant de la discussion entre Potter et moi. Elle devait sûrement avoir prévu que je viendrais à la bibliothèque et que je prendrais au hasard le douzième livre en partant de la gauche sur la cinquième étagères dans la troisième armoire de la rangée deux de la section des livres moldus. La perfide ! Et je… poussai un gémissement de désespoir ! Merlin, je devenai folle. J'avais trop respirer la poussière de cette endroit ! Cette journée était vraiment pourrie et j'étais sûre que rien ne pourrait arriver de pire que se disputer avec le salaud sexy à la voix sensuelle, se faire trahir par ses amies( elles avaient rigolé avec les Maraudeurs !) puis lâcher par lesdites amies et, poire sur le pancake, se rendre compte que sa place n'est pas dans une école mais dans un asile !

- Lily ?

…et venir se faire harceler dans son dernier retranchement par le salaud mentionné plus tôt. Pourquoi me suis-je levée ce matin ? (Parce qu'une de mes ex-amies m'a réveillée !)

- Potter, grinçai-je, tu m'étonnes de plus en plus. Tu n'auras jamais mis que sept ans à trouver la porte d'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Il ne releva pas.

- Lily ?

- …

- Lily ?

-…

Je ne suis pas sourde imbécile ! Tu ne piges pas que si je répond pas, c'est que je n'en ai pas envie ? Non, tu es Potter après tout, pourquoi comprendrais-tu quelque chose d'aussi simple et flagrant ?

- Lily ?

Il m'ennuie.

- Lily ?

Peut-être que ce livre-là l'assommera si je lui abas sur le crâne ? Qui sait, avec un peu de chance ?

- Lily ?

- QUOI ? explosai-je.

- Je…

- MLLE EVANS ! hurla la bibliothécaire. Vous êtes dans une BIBLIOTHEQUE. Il y en a que vos discussions avec Mr Potter n'intéresse pas et qui voudrait travailler !

Se rendait-elle seulement compte qu'elle hurlait trois fois plus fort que moi et que nous étions seulement trois dans cette bibliothèque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? sifflai-je.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à mon livre, me fit un grand sourire et me répondit de but en blanc.

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

**Voilà !**

**Sémi la merveilleuse a encore tapé (sans mauvais jeux de mots.)**

**J'espère que cela vous à plus.**

**Je voulais continuer à écrire mais mon coté sadique me l'interdis (vous irez faire vos réclamations directement chez lui )**

**La suite dans deux semaines :)**

**Bisous**

**Sémi la fatiguée ( parfois fatigante :) ) et Bézo la paresseuse. **_(Bézo : mais euh !!! Pas ma faute si j'ai plein de boulot, moi !)_

**De plus Choco' si je fais plein de fautes c'est pour toi que je le fais sinon tu servirais plus à rien ! Et en bonne âme que je suis…De plus comme ce n'était pas mon intention de prendre un compte personnel, que ça ne l'est pas et que ça ne le sera pas…il faudra trouver autre chose pour avoir de l'argent !! **_(Bézo : ça c'est de la réplique oO)_

Choco' fera remarquer à Bézo et Sémi que sans elle vous ne seriez plus rien.

Avocat personnel de Mlle Chocolatine 


	12. Chapter 12

Couple :Lily / James

**Couple :Lily / James.**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot.**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic. Bézo et Sémi.**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée des « petits secrets d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella.**

**RAPPEL !! UN ONE-SHOT EST OFFERT A LA CENTIEME REVIEW !!**

**Bonne lecture. Bézo et Sémiramis !**

**oOoOo**

Chapitre 11 : Pot de colle et croche-pied…

- Que…quoi ?! Demandai-je, alarmée.

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Répéta-t-il tout sourire.

Ce mec me rend dingue…

- Non ! Répondis-je, scandalisée.

Si je m'attendais à voir son sourire se faner ou encore à le voir partir tête baissée, je fus rapidement déçue. Son sourire, au contraire, s'agrandit. Allez savoir pourquoi ?!

- Allez Lily, je sais que tu en pinces pour moi !

- Pa… Pardon ?! Potter je ne sais où tu vas chercher ces âneries mais il va falloir les enlever de ta tête rapidement et avec une batte de base-ball. Je m'en charge si tu veux !

- C'est quoi le base-ball ?

- Potter… TIRES-TOI !

- Lily ?

- Lily ?

- Li…

- Potter, le coupai-je, si tu n'arrêtes pas ça tout de suite, je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre !

- C'est pas gentil, Lily, de vouloir tuer Mme Pince. Elle ne t'a rien fait, que je sache !!

Au secours ?

° Une heure plus tard°

- Lily ?

- Quoi ?! Aboyai-je sans même prendre la peine de relever la tête.

- Oh ! c'est bon, calme-toi ! T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

Le jour où l'on distribuait le tact, Potter essayait sûrement de se coiffer…

- Non, Potter. Seulement, ça fait une heure que t'es ici à me regarder lire en silence. Tu n'as personnes d'autre à aller gonfler ?! Lui demandai-je au bord de la crise de nerfs et proche du suicide (le sien, cela va de soi !).

- Non.

Exaspérée, je me levai brutalement et sortis de la bibliothèque sans un regard en arrière.

Je regardai ma montre. Dix-neuf heure, l'heure du souper. Je quittai mon lit où j'avais trouvé refuge après l'épisode de la bibliothèque. En priant pour ne pas avoir affaire à Potter une seconde fois, je sortis du dortoir. Kirsten et Naomie étaient dans la salle commune en train de ranger leurs devoirs tout juste terminés. Après avoir déposé leurs affaires dans le dortoir, nous descendîmes.

- Oh ! Lily ! On vous a gardé des places !!

Par le caleçon de Merlin, encore Potter ! Je cherchai avidement d'autres places, mais apparemment toute m'école était contre moi ! C'est un complot ! D'abord Mme Pince, ensuite les élèves de Gryffondor, qui d'autre Potter allait-il mettre dans sa poche ?! Résignée, je me laissais tirer par Kirsten jusqu'à nos places. Evidemment, il fallait que je tombe sur la chaise à coté de Potter. Alors comme ça, Kirsten et Naomie étaient dans le camp adverses, elles aussi ?! Potter était trop fort. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Cette fois-ci j'essayai de participer aux conversations : marre de manger en silence ! Le dessert fut avalé en deux minutes trente et les élèves commencèrent à se lever. C'est là que j'eus une brillante idée ! Potter se levait et ni vue, ni connue, je lui fis un croche-pied. Il n'arriva pas à se rattraper et rire démoniaque de ma part, il s'éclata par terre devant tous les élèves. Ceux-ci éclatèrent de rire tandis que James Potter dans toute sa splendeur se relevait précipitamment, rougissant à vu d'œil. Il s'épousseta sous les ricanements des autres (les Serpentard se tenaient aux tables pour ne pas s'écrouler) et me lança un regard de reproche. Je lui souris en haussant les épaules l'air de dire « Mais c'est pas ma faute si tu t'es pris le banc »… Je vous assure qu'on peut dire ça d'un regard ! Il sortit à grandes enjambées sous les derniers rires des serpentards ravis de « leur revanche ».

-TOI !

Je ne me retournai pas vers cette voix, ô combien détestée, qui apparemment ne se souvenait plus de mon nom. Je décidai de l'ignorer.

- C'est TOI !

- Je suis sur que c'est toi !

- EVANS !

- Oui, dis-je, me retournant innocemment à l'appel de mon nom et ignorant la colère qui y était présente.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait un croche-pied tout à l'heure ?!

-Je t'en prie Potter, ne rejette pas sur moi le fait qu'à 17 ans tu ne sais toujours pas te servir correctement de tes pieds, sifflai-je.

- Je sais que c'est toi !

- Si tu n'arrives plus à faire la différence entre une jambe et un banc… Que dis-je ! entre une tentative d'homicide sur le grand James Potter et une maladresse, désolée mais je ne peux plus rien pour toi !

Et je repris mon chemin sans un regard pour lui. Je sentis son regard insistant posé sur moi avant qu'il ne lâche un soupir et tourne les talons. Merci Merlin ! Je pus reprendre calment ma lecture mais pas pour longtemps à mon plus grand malheur.

- Si je te pardonne, tu sors avec moi ?

- Potter ! De un, je ne suis pas la coupable, de deux…

- Tu reconnais que ce n'était pas une maladresse de ma part ? Me coupa-t-il.

- Mon poing dans ta figure, ça, ce ne sera pas un accident !

- Alors tu admets que c'est toi ! Bon, je te pardonne. Tu sors avec moi ?

- PRIMO, POTTER, JE NE SUIS PAS AVEUGLE, DEUZIO, JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE ET TERTIO, JE NE SUIS PAS DESPEREE !

- C'est quoi le rapport ? Me demanda-t-il confus.

- Ce sont les « conditions » pour sortir avec toi.

- Et pourquoi faut-il être stupide ?

- Le niveau de tes conversations m'a mise sur la voie.

- Je…

- Exemple, de quoi parle-t-on, Potter ?

- Des _qualités_ qu'il faut avoir pour sortir avec moi.

- Trop drôle, Potter, répliquai-je, agacée.

Son visage se colora d'un magn… rouge qui le rendait encore plus… affreux !

- Alors ?

- Je t'accuse – et à raison – de m'avoir volontairement humilié dans la Grande Salle ! Fit-il fier sa réplique.

- T'as des preuves ? Répondis-je nullement démontée.

- Euh… Non, mais…

- Présomption d'innocence, c'est dans la loi. Cette conversation est-elle donc utile ?

- Bien sur que oui ! S'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

- Je ne crois pas Potter, tout comme je ne crois pas utile de la prolonger !

- Mais… Attends…

- Je peux aller dans mon dortoir ?

- Oui mais…

- Parce que, avouons-le, cette conversation est stupide.

- Oui, mais….

Je me mis à sourire et satisfaite remontai dans mon dortoir, plantant sur place un Potter confus mais conscient de s'être fait avoir quelque part…Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il se mit à sourire, j'étais bien plus merveilleuse qu'il ne se l'était imaginé…

- C'était toi ? M'agressa immédiatement Marie une fois que je fus entrée dans le dortoir.

- Je te demande pardon ? Lui demandai-je surprise.

-A voue que c'est toi qui as fait un croche pied à James ?

Je vois. Encore une amoureuse transie. D'accord, James Potter avait tout pour plaire physiquement, était-ce une raison pour passer outre sa cécité mentale ?! Je ne crois pas ! Mais pourquoi étais-je surprise, ce n'était que Marie après tout membre « important » de ses groupies !

- Premièrement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et deuxièmement, je te prierais d'utiliser un autre ton, lui assenai-je sèchement en faisant sursauter Mistigri le chat de Naomie installé à mes pieds.

C'est vrai quoi ! C'est con, donc amoureux de Potter et ça se permet de faire des remarques !

- Je suis sûre que c'est toi ! Je t'ai vue !

- En quoi ça te regarde ? Lui demandais-je, scandalisée. Tu es la mère de Potter ? Sa sœur ? Une parente éloignée ? Parce que son amie, permets-moi d'en douter !

Marie me lança un regard furieux et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Non mais je rêve ! Y a des gens graves quand même!

- Coucou ! me fit une voix de l'entrée du dortoir.

- Hello ! répondis-je à Kirsten alors qu'elle venait me rejoindre sur mon lit. T'étais où ?

- Oh ! Fit-elle légèrement rouge. Ici et là.

- Je vois, répliquai-je avec un sourire goguenard. Et je suppose que tu n'étais pas seule ici et là !

- Je ne dirais rien ! Et pas la peine de me supplier !

Il y eut un blanc pendant lequel j'ignorais le regard noir de Marie ressortie de la salle de bain avec très peu de tissu sur elle.

- Très bien, fis-je dramatiquement. Et où est Naomie, ça tu peux me le dire ?

-Oh ça oui ! Figure toi que Mlle a un rencard, dit-elle les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? Avec qui ? Et…

- Ah ça ! Elle refuse de le dire, tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre c'est qu'il est à Poufsouffle.

- Septième ?

- Évidemment !

- On ne sait jamais ! Y a combien de mec à poufsouffle ?

- Je crois qu'il y en à… 6 !

- Je vois. Bon demain toi et moi on…

La fin de ma phrase fut étouffée par le bruit assourdissant de la porte du dortoir. Marie venait d'entrer et elle avait l'air furieuse. Et comme par hasard elle se dirigeait droit sur moi…

Et voilà chose promise , chose due !

**Un chapitre plus long ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si en tout cas il vous parvient plus de deux semaines après le chapitre précédent je m'en excuse j'ai pourtant supplié Bézo d'être « ponctuelle » pour une fois !! mais est-ce qu'elle m'écoute , nnnnaaooooonnn ! Et si jamais il vous parvient à temps bah… tant mieux et bravo Bézo j'ai toujours su que tu y arriverais !!**

**;) bisous a vous tous Sémi et Bézo qui est, malheureusement pour elle, à l'école !! **_(Bézo :grmbll grogne)_




	13. Chapter 13

Couple :Lily / James

**Couple :Lily / James.**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot.**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic. Bézo et Sémi.**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée des « petits secrets d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella.**

**C'EST CCILIA QUI A GAGNE LE ONE SHOT ! ALORS ON ATTEND PLUS QUE TES DIRECTIVES ;)**

**Désolées le chapitre n'est pas corrigé ! Je le changerais plus tard en attendant :**

**Bonne lecture! **

**Bézo et Sémiramis !**

**oOoOo**

Chapitre 12 : Nouvelle proie et discussion dans les toilettes…

-Toi !!

Merdouille ! Evans c'est tout de même pas compliqué à retenir !

-Qu'y a-t-il _Keyes _?

Je me retournais à contre cœur pour apercevoir une Marie fulminante sur le pas de la porte.

-Tu as détraqué James ! cria-t-elle d'une voix presque semblable aux ultrasons.

-Navré de te faire perdre tes illusions mais détraqué il l'est depuis bien longtemps. Seulement tu viens à peine de t'en apercevoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis sur la voie d'ailleurs ? se moqua Kirsten.

-Il ne m'a pas regardé ! Je veux dire poursuivit-elle agacée en voyant nos regards confus que quand j'ai voulu aller le réconforter pour l'humiliation que TU lui a fait subir dans la Grande Salle il n'a pas réagit ! Il était assis sur un fauteuil et fixait le feu avec un grand sourire. Je lui est adressé la parole mais il m'a ignoré et dieu sait que j'ai tout fait pour lui plaire dit-elle en tirant sur sa mini jupe et son chemiser décolleté. En tout cas je sais qu'il était avec toi avant alors qu'as-tu fait à mon chéri ! reprit-elle d'une voix à nouveau hystérique.

Je la fixais incrédule puis passais mon regard sur Kirsten qui avait les yeux ronds et semblait retenir un fou rire.

-Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ? me menaça Marie.

-Rien, faudrait déjà que je sois coupable et puis si Potter ne t'a pas regardé c'est peut-être qu'il a du goût , lui !dis-je en fixant ses habits.

-Au fait « chéri » est-il au courant que vous sortez ensemble ? Si c'est pas le cas il serait temps de le faire lui assena narquoisement Kirsten.

Marie devint rouge vif, humiliée à son tour. Je lui jetais un dernier regard moqueur puis sortit du dortoir en compagnie de Kirsten.

-T'es sur que c'est Potter le détraqué ? ajouta Kirsten en guise de coup de grâce.

Une fois dans le couloir nous laissions notre fou rire éclaté.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis ma dernière discussion avec Potter. Trois jours qu'on s'en était à nouveau tenu à la politesse d'usage. Mes amies avaient pris l'habitude de s'asseoir avec les maraudeurs avec qui elles s'entendaient bien. Nous avions aussi appris que le petit ami de Naomie était Tom Ellis un poufsouffle de septième assez mignon il fallait l'avouer. Deux jours que James Potter avait une nouvelle proie…je veux dire « petite amie ». Et devinez qui ? Dans le mille ! Cette punaise de Keyes. Depuis, cette fille nous avait plus adressée la parole en deux jours qu'en sept ans rien qu'en faisant l'éloge de son copain et croyez moi on s'en serait volontiers passé ! Nous terminâmes notre petit déjeuner et une fois sous les portes de la Grande Salle Kirsten et moi attendirent Naomie qui disait au revoir à Tom. Les deux heures d'enchantements passèrent lentement et quand la sonnerie libératrice se déclencha je dus faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas courir jusqu'à la porte ! Une fois de le couloir j'aperçus mon reflet dans les vitres et vis avec horreur que j'avais une tache de café sur mon chemisier blanc. Je me dirigeais, à renfort de jurons, vers les toilettes les plus proches, celles de Mimi Geignarde. Je vérifiais que personnes n'était là et ôtais mon chemisier afin de le passer sous l'eau.

-Evans ?

Je sursautais et me retournais vers Potter qui , de sa couleur habituelle passa au blanc avant de virer au rouge vif.

-Potter, tu vas bien ? fis-je inquiète que ça cécité mentale se soit aggravé.

Je me rappelais alors que j'étais en soutien-gorge devant un adolescent bourré d'hormones. Je remis calmement mon chemisier sur les épaules sans le boutonner pour autant ; un James cramoisie et confus était bien trop drôle pour laisser filer une occasion pareille !

-James ? Ca va tu es tout rouge dis-je doucement en m'avançant.

-Je…oui…enfin je…oui…

-Tu es sur dis-je en m'arrêtant, mon visage à quelque centimètres du sien, le rendant encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Oui …oui

Je jubilais. Malheureusement ce salopard avait toujours eut une bonne étoile et conquête numéro trente-six entra en scène.

-Y a quelqu'un ?

Non, c'est pour ça que t'a entendu des voix andouille !

-James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais…elle laissa sa phrase en suspend quand elle m'aperçu .

-Evans ! cracha-t-elle je peux savoir…deuxième blocage . Ses yeux allait de mon chemiser ouvert au visage rouge pivoine de Potter. Et un sourire diabolique éclaira mes lèvre un millième de seconde. Marie devint aussi rouge que son copain mais pas de gêne si vous voulez mon avis.

-Bon je vous laisse dis-je alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Une fois la main sur la portière je me retournais vers Potter.

-Au fait James, merci pour le sexe. Et je sortis en claquant la porte, étouffant le cri de rage de Marie.

Cinq minutes après avoir fermé la porte derrière le couple (et fermer mon chemisier) je m'arrêta net. Une question vint titiller ma curiosité. Que faisait Potter dans les toilettes de filles ? Je fis brusquement demi-tour. Il ne m'avait pas suivi tout de même ?! A mesure que je m'approchais, j'entendais des éclats de voix.

« …qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! »

« Menteur ! »

Oh oh. Elle avait pas l'air contente Marie ! J'entra sans frapper en claquant la porte contre le mur , faisant sursauter le couple.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? aboya Marie.

-Range tes griffes Keyes, c'est à « James » que je suis venue parler.

-Sale…

-Marie, tais-toi ! ordonna Potter à sa petite amie.

Celle-ci prit une mine outrée mais ne parla pas.

-En privé ajoutais-je sous le regard haineux de ma camarade de chambre. Voyant que celle-ci ne bougeait pas , je rajoutais…

-Seul à seule,…sans toi…face à face…tous les deux…en bref ça veut dire dégage !

Avec un cri outré (décidément !) elle chercha l'appui de son petit ami qui se contentait de la fixer l'air de dire : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?! ».

Keyes parti à grandes enjambées et claqua la porte derrière elle. Le silence s'installa après son départ. Les bras croisés, je fixais curieusement Potter.

-Est-ce que tu me suis, Potter ? l'attaquais-je en le faisant sursauter.

-Quoi ? Mais non, pourquoi ?!

-Que fais-tu dans les toilettes des filles ?

-Rien ! répondit-il…trop vite.

-On ne fait jamais « rien » ! répondis-je du tac au tac.

-Je …je passais par là c'est tout marmonna-t-il.

-Ouais, tu me suivais quoi !

-Mais non ! s'écria-t-il.

-Alors tu faisais quoi dans les toilettes des filles ?

-Mais tu peux me dire ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Je veux savoir ! Je suis sur que tu me suivais!

Le ton montait. Non mais quel tête de mule ! Pouvait pas simplement me dire ce qu'il foutait dans ces toilettes ?!

-Si j'étais ici explosa-t-il c'est parce que les toilettes des garçons étaient trop loin et j'étais trop pressé ça te va ?! Je ne te suivais PAS ! cria-t-il

J'étais interloquée. Potter…Potter avait été dans les toilettes des filles pour soulager sa vessie …J'hurla de rire sous le regard mi-honteux, mi-vexé de mon camarade de classe. Décidément Potter m'étonnerait toujours !

-Potter t'es vraiment pas croyable !

-Et toi t'es folle et ridicule !

-Pardon ?! m'écriais-je toute envie de rire filant aussi vite que les yeux de Sirius sur un décolleté.

-Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi Li…Evans !

-Encore heureux ! répondis-je, piqué au vif.

-C'est ce que tu sembles penser !

-Dans tes rêves !

-Ah non ? Exemple, de quoi parle-t-on dit-il avec un sourire difficilement contenu.

-Je rigolais de toi et ta vessie me moquais-je.

-Réfléchis Evans lança-t-il d'un ton faussement agacé.

-…

-Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu me parler ?

-Tu m'avais suivi dans les toilettes des filles !

-Je t'ai déjà expliquer la raison de ma présence dans ces toilettes…

-Mais qui me dit que tu es fiable…

-Toute façon tu as des preuves pour ce que tu avance ? me coupa-t-il cette fois vraiment agacé.

-Je…je…

-Je vois. Cette conversation est-elle donc utile ?

Le salaud ! Cette conversation ressemblait fort à celle qu'on avait eu il y à de cela trois jours.

-Alors ? dit-il goguenard.

-…

-Evans ?

-Bon d'accord ! Cette conversation est stupide ! Content ?

-Plus que tu ne le crois . Sur ce Evans à bientôt.

Et il quitta la pièce un grand sourire plaqué sur sa petite tête de con. Je restais planté sur place encore quelques minutes avant de lever la tête et d'apercevoir mon reflet.

« Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi Evans ! »

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Mais pourquoi cette phrase m'avait touché plus qu'une autre. Ca m'avait blessé…Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ?! Mon ego en avait prit un coup voilà tout.Ca n'avait rien avoir avec autre chose. Mon ego…

Rien à faire. Je repensais sans cesse à cette phrase.

« Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi Evans ! »

Et plus j'y pensais , plus ça m'énervait. Et plus je m'énervais, plus j'étais exécrable avec tous le monde.

Le lendemain de cette mauvaise journée j'eus le pressentiment que ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Marie était d'humeur joyeuse. Apparemment le hérisson avait réussi à se faire pardonner. Moi si un mec m'avait traité de cette façon, j'aurais fait en sorte qu'il finisse sa vie seul, dépressif et puceau si possible. Je m'emportais. Voir Marie de bonne humeur me rendait de mauvaise humeur.

-Bonjour Lily minauda-t-elle

Je la regardais mi-énervée, mi-incrédule.

-Oh lala, fait pas la tête c'est bon !

Elle sortit en sautillant presque comme une gamine et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Merlin ,cette journée allait être longue !

Et voilà encore chapitre d'écrit j'espère que celui-ci vous plu autant que les autres et qu'il à été publié à temps (Je t'ai à l'œil Bézo !)

**Bisous Sémi et Bézo.**

P.S :Choco tu penses bientôt publier la suite de « Amour un jour, amour toujours ? » ? Parce que sérieux j'adore cette fic .Sémi


	14. Chapter 14

Couple :Lily / James

**Couple :Lily / James.**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot.**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic. Bézo et Sémi.**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée des « petits secrets d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Bonne lecture. Bézo et Sémiramis !**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 13 : Grosse bourde et petit défi.**

_Elle sortit en sautillant presque comme une gamine et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.(…)_

_Merlin , cette journée allait être longue !_

-Non mais j'hallucine m'énervais-je.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda Naomie en émergeant de son lit.

-Marie grognais-je.

-Quoi Marie ?

-Rien ! Répondis-je agacée.

Je sortis de mon lit et alla prendre ma douche. L'eau chaude me détendit et je sortis d'humeur plus joyeuse.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure dis-je timidement à Naomie.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On a tous le droit de se levé du pied gauche me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle je vis l'image la plus…Beurk que j'avais jamais vu. Keyes embrassait Potter à pleine bouche.

-On dirait qu'elle veut la bouffer pouffa Kirsten.

Je ricanai et nous allâmes nous installer.

-Salut tout le monde, Potter les saluais-je.

-Alors nous demanda Sirius comment allez vous gentes demoiselles ?

-Très bien s'amusa Kirsten et vous messires ?

Sa réponse fut étouffée par un bruit de succion assez répugnant. Je détournais la tête m'attendant à voir une grosse bête velue mais ce n'était que Potter et Keyes qui venaient d'émerger de leur monde.

-Berk !

Mince ! Ca m'avait échappé !

-Un problème Evans me demanda James, vexé.

-Effectivement. Et tu pourrais très bien le résoudre en vous abstenant, toi et ta… petite amie, d'échanger votre salive dès le matin. De cette façon, je pourrais prendre mon déjeuner sans avoir l'envie de vomir toutes les cinq minutes.

Et vlan ! Ca c'est de la réplique made by Lily Evans ! Ca mérite une petite danse intérieure de la vict…

-Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu n'as personne à embrasser Evans ! Me répliqua sèchement Keyes.

Je fus piqué au vif.

-Ecoute moi bien Keyes, je peux sortir avec n'importe quel garçon de cette école si je le veux. Et je crois que tu ne peux pas en dire autant !

-Tu es la parfaite définition d'une garce ! explosa Marie en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

-Et toi d'une écervelée doublée d'une incapable de se rendre compte que son lit sert de litière à un chat !! criai-je hors de moi.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que la plupart des élèves présents (peu nombreux à cette heure) nous regardaient, avide de ragots. Je remarquais aussi que j'étais debout et que…merde. Je venais de rendre public le fait que Mistigri pissait sur le lit de Marie. Celle-ci d'ailleurs était rouge de colère et de honte.

-Pardon ? articula-t-elle.

-Tu as très bien entendu lui répondis-je sèchement rougissant à vue d'œil.

Kirsten et Naomie semblait partagées entre le fou rire et l'incrédulité. Sirius, Remus et Peter avaient les yeux fixés sur Marie attendant sa réaction et Potter me souriait narquoisement. Je m'assis le plus dignement possible et recommençais à manger. Marie, elle, était toujours debout, sous le choc.

-Allons bon Marie, tu sors ou tu t'assois ? lui demanda finalement Kirsten.

Marie la regarda furieuse et se rassit. Que pouvait-elle faire à part nous détester encore plus ? Rien. Alors elle se contenta de continuer à manger en silence.

« …t'imagine ?! Ce chat pissait sur son lit et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! Pauvre Keyes… »

Ca y était, le ragot était lancé. D'accord je m'en voulais un peu mais tous les élèves semblaient en admiration devant Kirsten, Naomie et moi ! Keyes n'était pas très appréciée, alors en plus d'avoir rendu service à la communauté en l'humiliant nous avions, disaient-ils, fait une blague digne des maraudeurs ! Keyes elle relevait la tête le plus dignement possible.

Quand nous entrâmes en classe de Potion, les élèves de gryffondors nous regardèrent mi-amusés, mi-admiratifs.

-Bien dit le professeur vous vous placez en binômes habituels. Aujourd'hui nous allons voir une potion médicinale contre le mal de tête. Tous à vos places !

Je me mis donc à coté de Sirius et remarquais rapidement que quelque chose clochait. Il ne me regardait, ne me saluait pas. C'était comme si…Merlin ! Sirius boudait !Je voulais lui demander pourquoi mais il fallait le faire avec tact. Je pris une grande inspiration…

-Sirius, pourquoi tu boudes ?

-Pour rien !

-Alors arrêtes de bouder répondis-je, amusée.

-Je -ne-boude PAS !

-Non, bien sur que non. Si tu ne me regarde pas, que tu ne me parles pas, que tu as la mine refrogné et que tu es entrain de déchiqueter un parchemin sans apparemment en avoir conscience ne veut ABSOLUMENT pas dire que tu boudes. Comment une telle idée a pu me traverser la tête dis-je ironiquement.

-Votreblaguenétaitpasdignedesmaraudeurs !

-Tu me la refais dans un langage que je serais susceptible de comprendre ?!

-Votre- blague- n'était- pas- digne- des – maraudeurs.

-Ooooh ! dis-je en essayant de retenir un fou rire naissant.

-C'était même digne des serpentards. C'était bête et méchant.

-Euh…excuse-moi tu parles de la blague ou de la "victime" là ?

-Très drôle ma colombe dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Je sais mon poussin fis-je innocemment.

-Evans ! Tu m'appelles encore une fois poussin et…

-Et quoi mon _poussin _, tu vas appeler ton pote Potter à la rescousse comme la demoiselle en détresse que tu es ?

-Quoi ?! s'étouffa-t-il.

-Mr Black ! Répétez ce que je viens de dire !

-Mr Black ! répondit Sirius en imitant à la perfection le cri du professeur.

-Très spirituel Mr Black. Votre insolence vous coûtera une heure de plus en ma compagnie vendredi soir.

-Très spirituel Mr Black. Votre insolence vous coûtera une heure de plus en ma compagnie vendredi soir.

-Je vois que vous préférez deux heures.

-Je vois que vous…

-STOP !

-STOP !

-Mr Black ! Sortez immédiatement de cette classe !

Avec un grand sourire et sous les regards amusés (des _vrais_ gryffondors), admirateurs (des groupies) et moqueurs (des serpentards) Sirius ramassa ses affaires et sortit en sifflotant.

-Ce sera trois heures Mr Black !

-Ce sera trois heures Mr Black ! entendit-on en écho dans le couloir.

-Bien reprit le professeur quand le bruit des pas de Sirius furent évanouis. Nous allons passer à la pratique. Pour que les groupes reste équitable, Miss Gard rejoignez Miss Stanley et Mr Lupin. Mr Potter allez vous placer à coté de Miss Evans.

-Mais professeur… tentais-je.

-Il n'y a pas de mais Miss Evans vous êtes un excellent élément et il est temps que Mr Potter en prenne de la graine.

Flattée, je me tournais vers Potter qui, assit à mes cotés, fusillait le professeur Slughorn du regard. Puis il se tourna vers moi et il se mit à sourire.

-Alors comme ça ma petite amie est une écervelée ?

-Oui dis-je simplement, les yeux fixés sur mon chaudron.

-Je devrais peut-être la plaqué dit-il faussement songeur.

-Connard répondis-je, toujours occupé avec les ingrédients.

Il me dévisagea quelques secondes.

-Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas !

-Et alors ? Ca n'a rien avoir avec elle, plaquer une fille parce qu'une autre ne l'aime pas est stupide.

-Vous les filles, vous êtes vraiment compliquées !

-Et vous vraiment trop stupides.

-Changeons de sujet s'il te plaît !

-…

-Alors comme ça reprit-il. Tu peux sortir avec tous les mecs que tu veux ?

-Oui dis-je avec hargne en repensant à Marie.

-Alors sors avec moi!

-Potter. J'ai clairement dis « tous les mecs que je veux ! »

-Et ça change quoi ?

-Je ne te veux pas !

-Moi si.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi narcissique dis-je, sarcastique.

-Non. Moi je te veux toi !

-…

-Tant pis soupira-t-il de toute façon tu n'en es pas capable.

Je me stoppais net dans mon geste et tournais enfin la tête vers Potter.

-Pardon ?!

-Tu- n'en- es- pas- capable ! articula-t-il, détachant bien chaque mot comme s'il s'adressait à une gamine de cinq ans légèrement attardée.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Potter !

-Alors vas-y !s'exclama-t-il.

-Pardon ?!

-Lente à la détente toi aujourd'hui ! Je dis: fais-le! Prend tous les mecs que tu veux. Enfin si tu oses rajouta-t-il, goguenard.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu viens de t'embarquer Potter dis-je avec fougue en écrasant la main qu'il me tendait et le cours se termina dans le silence absolu.

Et voilà ! Et comme dit Barbapapa « hep hep hep , encore une bonne chose faite »

**Note1 (avril) : Laissez tomber je suis fatiguée …même si je suis en vacances et qu'il est 13 :30. Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait lui aussi,**

**A dans deux semaines (ou pas !! XD) **

**Bézo et Sémi **

**Note2 (juin) : Désolées pour le retard ce chapitre a été écrit il y à des mois mais en raison de gros problèmes d'ordinateur, il nous était impossible d'accéder à internet. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. A dans deux semaines si cet ordinateur le veut. Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé donc veuillez nous excusez pour les monstrueuses fautes que vous pourriez dénicher! (c'est Sémi qui a écrit :p )**

**Le chapitre suivant sera vite posté !**

**Bisous a tout(te)s !**


	15. Chapter 15

Couple :Lily / James

**Couple : Lily / James.**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot.**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic. Bézo et Sémi.**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée des « petits secrets d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Bonne lecture. Bézo et Sémiramis !**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 14 : Petit copain et crise de jalousie…**

Mais bordel dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée ?! On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi stupide ! Merlin tout puissant ! Je tournais en rond nerveusement dans la salle commune. Quelques premières années un peu effrayés s'étaient éloignés le plus possible de moi. Je remballais quiconque essayait de me demander un service.

-Lily ? Ca va ?

Je me retournais vers Sirius, surprise. C'était le premier à oser me parler depuis une heure. Même Kirsten et Naomie m'avaient laissée tranquille.

- Non, ça ne va pas ! Ca ne va pas du tout !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda Sirius légèrement inquiet de mon attitude.

-Il se passe que ton crétin de meilleur ami m'énerve au plus haut point ! Lui dis-je en me laissant lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil situé en face du feu de la cheminée.

-Oh…qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois-ci ?

J'allais lui expliquer quand une idée me traversa la tête. Sirius était un garçon. Un beau garçon en plus. Je pouvais lui demander de m'aider ! De toute façon il me devait un service et n'avait donc pas le choix !

-Sirius… susurrais-je faussement innocente. Tu as une copine ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils devant ce brusque changement de sujet.

-Euh…oui pourquoi ?

-Et meeeerrde m'exclamais-je. Tu ne pouvais pas être célibataire !

Sirius sourit devant ma bêtise. A ce moment là Potter et Lupin entrèrent dans la salle commune. Tiens, tiens, tiens…je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point Lupin était mignon. J'étais diabolique.

-Salut Evans ! Me salua jovialement Potter.

-Salut Potter répondis-je distraitement en passant devant lui sans lui accorder un regard. Salut Remus!

Celui-ci fut un peu surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom mais me rendit mon salut sous le regard suspicieux de Potter. Mon plan « Lupin » était en marche.

-Remus ! Remus!

Je criais et courais dans les couloirs à l'encontre du maraudeur. Je n'avais pas trouvé le temps de lui parler hier.

-Oui…Lily me répondit-il poliment.

-Voilà dis-je horriblement gênée mais décidée à ne pas tourner autour du pot. Je sais que ma question va te paraître incongrue mais…est-ce que tu as une petite amie ?

Remus fut un moment interloqué mais finit par me répondre calmement.

-Non…pourquoi ?

-Super ! M'exclamais-je sous son regard abasourdi par tant d'enthousiasme. Voilà j'aurais un petit service à te demander…

Je mis plus d'une semaine à convaincre Lupin de marcher dans ma combine. J'étais passée de la séduction aux menaces en passant par le chantage. A la fin de la semaine à défaut d'avoir un copain je m'étais au moins fait un ami mais voilà que surprise deux jours plus tard Monsieur il-n-en-est-pas-question vient me trouver pour me dire qu'il acceptait.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais moi ça m'arrangeait drôlement bien ! J'aimais beaucoup Remus, c'est un garçon…spécial. Il est toujours calme et serein et pour ne rien gâter il a des yeux couleurs miel absolument magnifiques. En tout cas tout ce que j'avais compris c'est que Remus pensait que James avait besoin d'une petite leçon. Kirsten et Naomie étaient aussi excitées que moi. J'avais hâte de voir la tête de cet oursin ambulant quand il me verrait au bras de Remus. Il n'avait pas essayer de me reparler depuis ma crise de nerfs dans la salle commune mais je sentais son regard me brûler la nuque quand j'étais en compagnie de Remus (en train d'essayer de le corrom…convaincre mais ça il nepouvait pas le savoir !)

Ca y est! Je savais pourquoi Remus avait accepté de marcher avec moi. Figurez vous que Mr "enfin -Lily –James- est -mon –ami-!" était amoureux et pas de n'importe qui! En effet il était amoureux de la nouvelle proie de Potter: Reese Grayson. Pour une fois que Potter choisissait dans une autre catégorie que le bas de gamme, il avait fallu qu'il tombe pile sur celle dont Remus était amoureux depuis plus de deux ans. Brune, les yeux bleu plutôt bonne élève et en sixième année, Grayson était mille fois mieux que ces dindes glousseuses peinturlurées de la tête aux pieds. Potter n'était évidemment pas au courant de cette attirance et pour une raison obscure Remus n'avait rien dit quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. J'avais juste eu droit à un " mérite mieux que moi" à peine murmuré. Et ensuite plus moyen d'amener le sujet sur le tapis. La bouche de Remus se fermait aussi vite que celle de Potter quand on lui demandait de sortir quelque chose d'intelligent. A ce moment ledit Potter entra dans la salle commune en compagnie de sa petite amie et vint s'asseoir sur les canapés où se trouvait Remus et Sirius. Le regard que Remus jetait au couple me fit mal au cœur et je décidais qu'il était temps de mettre notre plan en action!

-Remus!!

A croire qu'il y avait dans l'école plus de Remus que je ne pensais car quatre têtes se retournèrent vers moi à mon cri.

-Oui, Lily? Demanda-t-il. Il était tellement absorbé par la vision du couple qu'il ne vit pas le signal qu'on s'était donné pour le début du plan. Tant pis c'étais pour son bien après tout

-Remus je t'ai chercher partout dis-je calmement en venant m'asseoir sur ces genoux en en calant ma tête sur son épaule.

-C'est parti lui murmurais-je alors à l'oreille et je devinais sans peine son sourire.

Hilarant. C'est le premier mot qui me vint que j'aperçu la tête des trois personnes assises à nos cotés. Sirius avait la bouche grande ouverte et Potter pouvait remercier Merlin d'avoir penser à bien fixer les yeux au visage tellement les siens étaient exorbités. Je fis un sourire rayonnant à Sirius. Sourire qui se transforma en sourire de défi quand je passais sur Potter. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en remettre… le pauvre. Tout à coup une autre idée me traversa la tête: peut-être pourrais-je gagner mon pari et tuer Potter en même temps. Et fier de mon idée je me retournais d'un seul coup vers Remus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche espérant secrètement que Potter ferait une crise cardiaque. Ainsi positionnée, je manquais le regard peu rassurant de Grayson…

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Mes devoirs, Potter. Tu vois ces choses que tu t'obstines à bâcler depuis sept ans …eh bien sache que certaine personne y attache un peu plus d'importance et que je fais partie de cette catégorie.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Evans!

-Ce n'est pas interdit et de plus c'est très jouissif.

-Très drôle…je te répète donc: qu'est-ce que tu fais…

-Je te…

-…Avec Remus?

-Eh bien répondis-je en gardant un visage impassible. C'est mon petit ami.

-Tu ne l'aimes même pas !

-Qu'est-ce que tu y connais toi à l'amour le cinglais-je.

-Sûrement plus que toi répliqua-t-il.

-C'est vrai que sortir avec 36 filles en trois ans et jamais plus de deux semaines doit beaucoup t'apprendre de l'amour.

-Tu comptes mes conquêtes maintenant, Evans!

-Sûrement pas! Ce sont ces cruches qui se pavanent, fières d'être un numéro et persuader d'être le dernier.

-Ne te moques pas de Remus, c'est mon ami et je…

-…fais tout ce cinéma car tu ne supportes pas que je sorte avec un autre que toi le coupais-je froidement.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Evans, ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi.

-Très bien Mr le spécialiste de l'amour car la mienne ne tourne pas non plus autour de toi. Et sache que Remus a dix-sept ans et n'a pas besoin d'une deuxième maman!

-Je suis juste un … il chercha ses mots.

-…un ami égoïste proposais-je innocemment en retournant à mon devoir de Potions.

Il ne releva pas la pique.

-Pourquoi Remus?

-Tu penses qu'il n'est pas aussi bien que toi? Repris-je de nouveau froide.

-Bien sur que non!!

-Eh bien pour une fois nous sommes d'accord car Remus vaut mille fois mieux que toi!

Je fermais brusquement mon livre, repliais mon devoir et sortis de la salle commune sans un regard pour cette imbécile de Potter. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il! Enfin…zen. Où aller maintenant? La bibliothèque. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la dite bibliothèque et croisais Remus en chemin qui me fit un clin d'œil. Arrivé devant ce havre de paix je pris une grande inspiration et rentrais. Je me dirigeais à pas de loup vers ma table habituelle, dépliais tout mon "matériel" et me remis au travail.

-T'as gagné.

Je sursautais et une grosse tache d'encre vint éclabousser le devoir que j'écrivais depuis plus d'une demie heure

-POTTER! Hurlais-je, oubliant momentanément où je me trouvais.

-Je…

-MISS EVANS, DEHORS !!

Rageusement je remballais mes affaires et sortis de la bibliothèque, plantant Potter sur place pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

-Attends Lily!

-Dégage, Potter.

-Je voulais te dire que c'est bon, t'as gagné. Tu peux quitter Remus maintenant.

Je me figeais et me retournais vers le plus grand connard de la terre. Je lui lançais mon regard le plus noir et cinq secondes plus tard ma main était inscrite en rouge sur sa joue.

-Pardon ?! Sifflais-je.

-Je disais…

-De quel droit te mêle tu de ma vie? Le coupais-je une fois de plus.

-Parce que… parce que tu me plais énormément Lily.

-…

-LiLy dit il en s'approchant de moi.

-Recule dis-je en faisant moi-même un pas en arrière. Effrayée par ce retournement de situation et l'absence de révolte que j'aurais du ressentir.

-C'est quoi ton problème Potter! Grayson et les autres ne te suffisent plus?! Il te les faut absolument toute! C'est dans tes habitudes d'harceler les filles jusqu'à ce qu'elles craquent?! Mais tu n'y arriveras pas! Pas avec moi! Tu peux bien aller baiser Keyes et toute les marie-couche-toi-là de cette école mais moi je ne serais ni conquête numero 37 ni aucun autre chiffre j'ai un peu plus de fierté que ça!! Hurlais-je.

-J'avais cru comprendre répondit-il en se massant encore la joue.

-Va te trouver un autre joujou Potter. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que parler avec un mec aussi immature et arrogant qu toi…

-T'avais raison Evans me coupa-t-il à son tour rouge de colère, c'est la guerre!

Et il me planta là à son tour. Très bien c'est la guerre qu'il voulait? C'est la guerre qu'il aurait!

Je me trouvais dans la salle commune avec Kirsten quand Remus s'approcha doucement de nous.

-Euh…Lily je peux te parler?

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Kirsten qui me fit un signe affirmatif.

-Bien sur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demandais-je une fois que nous fûmes assez loin.

-Eh bien…le prend pas mal mais…

-Tu voudrais qu'on arrête? Répondis-je doucement.

-Oui et je suis vraiment désolé mais…

-C'est à cause de Potter fis-je tout à coup soupçonneuse. Après tout il avait bien osé avec moi.

-Non! Enfin oui…enfin

-Ou plutôt à cause d'un James Potter dont tu remplacerais le J par R, le A par E, le M par un autre E, le E par…

-Chut!! Dit-il en mettant sa main sur ma bouche.

-Oh c'est un secret dis-je malicieusement tu aurais du me le dire avant que je le dise à tout mon dortoir…

-QUOI??

-C'est une blague Remus le calmais-je, un peu honteuse du teint livide qu'il avait pris en deux secondes.

-Ok dit-il grandement soulagé… et oui c'est un peu à cause d'elle. Elle et James ont rompu alors…

Il était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore en face de moi m'exclamais-je…Fonce!!

-Merci Lily t'es vraiment une amie chic. Et je voulais te dire…avec James tu pourrais peut-être essay…

-Laisse tomber Potter l'amitié et moi sommes des facteurs incompatibles.

-Oui, mais…

-Tiens ce serait pas Grayson qui vient de sortir avec Ryan O'connor.

-Quoi?!

Et le voilà qui fonçait vers le portrait. Soudain il s'arrêta net et revint vers moi.

-Sale chipie j'ai vu Reese à la bibliothèque il y a cinq minutes plongée dans son devoir de botanique.

-Oh! Fis-je faussement étonnée j'ai du confondre.

-Attend un peu s'exclama-t-il.

Et je me retrouvais prisonnière entre ses deux bras tandis que ses deux mains commençaient à me chatouiller.

-Maieuuuuuuuuuuhhh!! Interrompis une voix boudeuse.

-Lupin ôte tes sales pattes de mon amie! Rajouta Sirius en s'arrêtant devant nous.

-Ah oui ? répondit-il malicieusement. Eh bien viens la chercher! Le défia-t-il.

-Je vais te mettre une raclé, Lupin.

-J'ai pas peur de toi Black!

Et tandis que Remus me mettait à l'abri derrière lui Sirius lui sauta dessus comme un chien enragé. Je retournais au coté de Kirsten et nous nous mîmes à commenter le match sous les rires des autres élèves. Kirsten était entrain d'annoncer la victoire de Lupin quand Naomi rentra dans la salle commune un sourire béat aux lèvres et la tête apparemment loin dans les étoiles. Très loin devrais-je dire car elle passa à coté de nous sans nous voir.

-Naomi? Pouffa Kirsten

Pas de réponse.

Sirius se redressa alors et vint devant Kirsten en lui tendant sa main.

-Hello je m'appelle Tom Ellis dit-il d'une voix grave.

-Quoi?! Sursauta Naomi.

-Bienvenue sur Terre Mlle Gard j'espère que le voyage en orbite vous a été agréable se moqua Kirsten.

Naomi se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

-Naomi criais-je on t'attendait justement. Les filles repris-je d'une vois solennelle l'ennemi a déclaré la guerre nous avons un combat a préparé.

-Chef, oui chef! Dirent mes amies en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Ca va être géniale s'enthousiasma Naomi.

-Je suis _un tout petit peu_ perdu là dit Sirius.

-Je t'avoue que moi aussi. Je ne sais pas qui est leur ennemi mais à voir leurs sourires je le plains.

Nous leurs envoyâmes un sourire made by Lupin et montâmes dans notre dortoir.

Phase n°1: Faire cracher le morceau.

Nous mîmes notre plan en action cinq jours plus tard soit le vendredi 9 novembre au soir…

-Les garçons ça vous dit une partie de gage ou vérité.

Tous les gryffondors hormis nous étaient parti se coucher. Il était une heure du mat' et j'étais excité comme une puce. Notre plan numéro un était en marche.

-Gage ou vérité? Ouais pourquoi pas. Ca vous dit les autres proposa Sirius.

Ces derniers acquiescèrent et nous nous installâmes près du feu ronflant que Remus venait de rallumer.

-Qui commence? Demanda Sirius.

-Moi dit Naomi. Bien euh…Sirius!

-Oui?

-Gage ou vérité?

-Véri…gage!

-Génial! Euh…je veux dire bien, ok.

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant alors qu'il lui lançait un regard suspicieux

-Alors tu dois…commença-t-elle en nous regardant.

-Lily qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Remus.

Je repliais vivement les trois doigts que je montrais à Naomi et qui correspondait au gage n °3 de notre liste.

-Rien! Alors Naomi ? Questionnais-je, priant Merlin pour qu'elle ait eu le temps de voir le nombre.

-Euh… tu dois…embrasser Lily!

QUOI?! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait! Ce n'était PAS ça le n°3. A quoi jouait-elle. Elle me lança un regard d'excuse. James semblait vouloir la tuer, Sirius avait les yeux ronds et Remus semblait avoir du mal à réprimer un fou rire. Sirius ferma sa bouche mais la rouvrit deux secondes plus tard.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord!

-Tu as donné ton accord au moment où tu as prononcé "gage"! Rétorqua Kirsten avec un sourire narquois.

-J'ai déjà une petite amie s'écria-t-il, triomphant.

-Ca c'est la meilleure! Si je me souviens bien c'est ta "petite amie" qui est arrivée dans la salle commune en hurlant que finalement, les Blacks étaient tous des connards.

-Mais…tenta Sirius.

-Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ça te dérangeait de tromper tes petites amies en général continua-t-elle.

-Mais Lily m'implora-t-il.

Je lui fis un sourire moqueur

-On a peur, Black?

Tout trace d'imploration disparut instantanément de son visage et son œil se chargea d'étincelles malicieuses.

-Tu aimerais bien! Rétorqua-t-il et avant d'avoir pu prononcer un seul mot il combla la distance entre nous, me prit par la taille, m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa.

**Voilà!! Encore un de terminé j'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que les autres (semi : bien que moi je l'aime un peu moins mais bon la suite est meilleure!! (bezo : moi je l'adore!!)**

**Désolé pour le retard mais ce sont les vacances!! J'espère que les vôtres sont géniales**

**Bisous Sémi…et bon d'accord!! Bézoard (nan méo!! )**


	16. Chapter 16

Couple : Lily / James

**Couple : Lily / James.**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot.**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic. Bézo et Sémi.**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée des « petits secrets d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Bonne lecture. Bézo et Sémiramis !**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 14 : Phase n°1, plans foireux ET confidences…**

_-On a peur, Black?_

_Tout trace d'imploration disparut instantanément de son visage et son œil se chargea d'étincelles malicieuses._

_-Tu aimerais bien! Rétorqua-t-il et avant d'avoir pu prononcer un seul mot il combla la distance entre nous, me prit par la taille, m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa._

Quand nous refîmes surface quelques secondes plus tard mes deux amies gloussaient, Remus souriait toujours... en revanche Potter semblait sur le point d'embrocher quelqu'un. Qui? Allez savoir…Peut-être qu'après la façon dont je m'étais comportée avec lui, il n'appréciait pas que son meilleur ami m'approche. Et j'avoue que j'avais fait plus qu'approcher son "frère". Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il était aussi rouge que le blason des gryffondors.

-Bien dit Sirius à mon tour.

Il fixa chacun d'entre nous droit dans les yeux. Arrivé sur Kirsten son sourire devint diabolique.

-Kirsten susurra-t-il.

-…

-Gage ou vérité?

Cela semblait être un grand dilemme pour Kirsten et la lueur dans les yeux de Sirius ne l'aidait sûrement pas.

-Vérité finit-elle par lâcher.

-Bien.

Sirius prit une mine sérieuse qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

-Que penses-tu de moi? Demanda-t-il. Finalement, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Mauvaise question Black ricana Kirsten.

Mon amie avala une gorgé de véritaserum que j'avais gardé du cours de Potion.

-Je pense Black que tu es complètement immature, macho et dragueur.

Sirius perdit son sourire ce qui fit énormément rire les autres.

-Mais ajouta Kirsten en soupirant je te trouve joli garçon et tu peux être très drôle!

Sirius retrouva immédiatement le sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Et ne va pas t'imaginer des choses le menaça-t-elle.

-Mais je ne m'imagine rien du tout se moqua-t-il.

J'allais les interrompe afin de leur rappeler notre présence quand Potter me devança.

-A toi de jouer Kirsten.

Celle-ci sembla se réveiller et nous scruta un par un avec un air de conspirateur qui faisait froid dans le dos.

-Lily. Gage ou vérité?

Mince! Ce n'était pas prévu ça. Voyant son air déterminé je pris peur. Qu'allait donc me faire subir mon amie?

-Gage répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Comme ça j'étais sur de ne pas y laisser des plumes…

-Ouais! Cria-t-elle, triomphalement.

…ou pas.

-Tu vas devoir passer le reste de la soirée dans les bras de…James!

Oh. La. SALOPE!! Ma mine choquée les fit rire excepté Potter qui…souriait?! Pourquoi ce crétin souriait-il?! J'implorais Kirsten du regard mais rien n'y fit. Grommelant je me levai à contrecœur et alla m'installer entre les jambes de Potter qui referma ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi rouge de ma vie. Il y eu quelques rires mais je les fis taire d'un regard. Kirsten allait me le payer!! Je m'installais confortablement contre le torse de Potter. Quoi? J'allais passer toute ma soirée ici autant être bien mise. Non?

-C'est à ton tour Lily me fit remarquer Remus.

A ce moment je maudis la règle qui interdisait de défaire un gage par un autre. La soirée se déroula tranquillement pendant l'heure qui suivit, jusqu'à ce que ce soit à nouveau à mon tour de lancer un gage ou vérité.

-Sirius?

-Vérité.

-Raconte nous le souvenir le plus humiliant que tu connaisses. Donc pas forcément un des tiens.

-Comment ça un des MIENS. Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un a réussi à humilier le grand Sirius Black?!S'insurgea-t-il

-D'accord soufflais-je, amusée. Aller, raconte.

Je ne sais pas si c'était pour se venger de James et de son gage (il avait obliger Sirius à faire le tour du château en courant!) mais c'est lui qu'il choisit. Il avala une gorgée de véritaserum.

-Voila c'était pendant un camp de vacances…

Je sentis James se raidir. Ça allait être croustillant!

-Nous avions quinze ans. Il y avait une fille, une certaine Blum. James était raide dingue d'elle.

Nos regards se tournèrent vers le concerné qui, lui, regardait Sirius, horrifié, apparemment incapable d'émettre le moindre le son.

-Un soir, elle lui avait demandé de rejoindre sa chambre. Alors il est sortis ce soir-la du dortoir des garçons. Oui parce que les filles avaient des chambres individuelles. D'ailleurs à ce propos on devrait se plaindre de…

-Black! L'interrompis-je. Abrège!

-Bref reprit-il. Il est sorti rejoindre sa dulcinée. Seulement au lieu de… de prendre le couloir à gauche, il a prit celui de droite.

Sirius du s'arrêter un instant pour pouvoir continué de raconter son histoire sans éclater de rire. Son rire était très communicatif car nous rions tous (excepté James) sans savoir pourquoi.

-Alors quand il est entré, il est allé se glisser dans son lit. Seulement ce n'était pas le lit de Blum. C'était celui de la monitrice sexagénaire.

Cette fois sans fut trop et nous explosâmes tous (sauf Potter évidemment) de rire.

-J'entends encore les cris de cette vieille pie!

Sirius prit une voix très aigu et insupportable:

"Monsieur Potter! Que faite-vous dans mon lit?! Sortez, petit pervers! Sortez!"

-Elle hurlait à la mort et a réveillé toute la colonie! S'exclama Sirius.

Je pleurais de rire, je n'en pouvais plus.

-Désolé mon vieux s'excusa Sirius en essuyant ses larmes.

-Faux frère grinça James.

Nous dûmes attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir recommencer le jeu. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Potter et je dois avouer, à contrecœur bien sur, que je m'y sentais…bien. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était agréable d'être blotti dans les bras d'un mec. Même si ce mec en question était Potter. Il était grand temps de me trouver un petit ami! La partie s'acheva peu de temps après mais nous restâmes à discuter encore. Ce fut une McGonagall furieuse qui nous renvoya au lit à quatre heures du matin. Apparemment les elfes de maison s'étaient plaints: on les empêchait de faire leur travail en squattant la salle commune.

Je m'installais avec bonheur dans mon lit. La fatigue prenait peu à peu possession de mon corps.

-Lily?

-Quoi? Geignais-je.

C'était que je voulais dormir moi!

-Que ressens-tu pour James?

Je me relevais d'un coup. C'était quoi ce délire?!

-Comment ça? m'écriais-je. Moi, Potter et sentiments dans la même phrase! Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque!

Kirsten semblait gênée.

-Ben…Quand le jeu s'est arrêté tu n'as pas quitté ses bras…

-Je te le répète, Kirsten. JE NE RESSENS RIEN POUR POTTER!!

-Oui, mais...

-NON! La coupais-je pour la millième fois de la journée.

Nous étions samedi et depuis notre réveil (a midi, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps) mes amies n'avaient plus que deux mots a la bouche : sentiments et Potter...Et je dois avouer que ça commençait sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot! Nous étions presque au souper et ces deux la n'avaient pas encore changé de sujet?

-Je me sentais juste bien parce que j'étais dans les bras d'un _garçon_.

-Oh change de chansons! Tu nous l'as sert depuis le début de cette conversation...

-...Qui ce clos ici! Et je trouve ça culotté de la part d'une fille qui ne parle que de Potter et de sentiments depuis plus de 6h!

Furieuse, je traversais le parc dans lequel nous nous promenions et rentrait au château. J'étais tellement énervée et pressée que je ne vis pas du tout l'obstacle blond sur mon chemin.

Trop tard.

-Je suis désolé me dit-il en ramassant son livre que notre bousculade avait envoyé par terre. Je devrais me répandre a tes pieds au lieu de lire! Rajouta-t-il en me faisant un sourire craquant.

-J'y suis pour beaucoup aussi. Désolée dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

-Je m'appelle Amos Diggory (n/a : et oui encire un cliché...Semiramis en est folle!...Des clichés! Pas de Amos ;p (hum sorry, continuons))

Il me tendit la main. Elle était chaude et ferme.

-Lily Evans.

-Eh bien! Evans, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

-Oh! Tu peux m'appeller Lily dis-je en riant.

-A condition que tu m'appelle Amos, répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Avec plaisir. On ne rencontre pas de garçons polis souvent. Crois-moi je parle en connaissance de cause.

Je pensais fortement à une certaine tête de hérisson a lunette.

-Comment peut-on être impoli avec une fille aussi jolie S'étonna-t-il faussement.

Il me fit un baise main. Je rougis et ramena ma main vers moi.

-A un de ces jours...Lily.

-Au revoir Amos.

Je le regardais s'éloigner, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

-LILY!

Je sursautais et me tournais vers mes deux amies qui arrivaient en courant.

-On...est...vrai-...vraiment désolée! S'excuse Naomie en reprenant son souffle?

-C'est bon, c'est déjà oublié et je crois que je sais déjà dans quels bras je vais me blottir! Chuchotais-je en souriant.

Je leur racontais en détails ma rencontre avec mon très futur petit ami.

Quand ce fut l'heure d'aller diner nous nous rendîmes a la grande salle, s'asseyant aux cotés de Peter et Sirius.

-Où sont James et Rémus? Demanda Kirsten.

-entraichemendequidditchhh

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine! M'exclamais-je

-S'cuse! Répondit-il la bouche toujours pleine.

-Irrécupérable souflais-je en souriant.

-Salut la compagnie nous salua Rémus.

-Hey James, passe moi le plat de viande s'il te plait demandais-je affamée.

-Quoi? Plus de «Potter » hargneux? Nous sommes en progrès.

-Profites en bien car aujourd'hui rien ne viendra troubler le bonheur de notre rousse internationale.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda James, curieux en commençant a manger.

-Car mademoiselle ici présente à rencontrer l'homme de sa vie.

Sirius suspendit sont geste, gardant sa fourchette à trois centimètres de sa bouche, Rémus nous fixa une par une et Potter recracha ce qu'il venait d'avaler et et me fixa intensément. Peter nous regardait tous, perdu.

-Qui ?

Je ne répondis pas et scruta la grande salle a la recherche de mon FPA (futur petit ami) et la table des serdaigles. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, je lui adressais un signe de la main auquel il répondot par un sourire éclatant.

-Amos Diggory? S'étonna Potter. Ce benêt ?!

-Sache Potter qu'il est cent fois mieux que toi! Et que lui au moins n'est pas un emmerdeur de première classe!

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Kirsten le devança.

-Fais très attention quand même Lily. Diggory a déjà changer trois fois de petite amie en deux mois.

-Ah bon? Qui ca?

-Lola Flemming et Carla Lyautri de serdaigle et Rose Mc Collers de poufsouffle.

-C'est normal alors, ce sont des clones de Marie. Autrement dit, des sans cervelle!

-Et tu penses qu'avec toi ce sera différent? Demanda Peter.

-Eh bieeeen. Vu que j'aurais certainement plus de choses a dire que ces filles, je pense que oui!

-Je te trouve bien prétentieuse asséna Potter.

-Je préfère réaliste Potter.

-Excusez moi nous interrompis une voix dans mon dos.

-Amos! Le saluais-je.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Diggory?

Je fusillais Potter du regard.

-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais vous ôtez la compagnie d'une charmante jeune fille afin de l'emmener en balade?

-Oui!

-Non!

-POTTER!

Je l'assassinais du regard et avant que personne ne puisse soulever une objection (non mais!) je pris le bras que mon TTFPA (très très futur petit ami) me tendait et nous sortîmes de la Grande Salle.

-Où m'emmènes-tu?

-Dehors? Dans le parc

-Pourquoi spécialement cet endroit? Demandais-je en riant. Il fait plutôt froid.

-Parce que j'y ai fait une très agréable rencontre cette après-midi, alors je me dis qu'il doit être magique.

Quel beau parleur !

Nous arrivâmes devant le lac et nous nous assîmes contre un arbre.

**Et voiiilaaaa.**

**Bien, tout d'abord nous sommes vraaaaaaiment désolée pour le retard mais entre la rentrée et les devoirs, difficile de pouvoir se poser tranquillement pour écrire!**

**Mais le voici le voilà, ENFIN le nouveau chapitre!**

**La suite on ne sait pas quand (on va arrêter les promesses inutiles, c'est plus sage)**

**(Chapitre pas corrigé, on allait pas vous laisser attendre deux minutes de plus! )**

**Bisous a tou(te)s**

**Bézo et Sémi**


	17. Chapter 17

Couple : Lily / James

**Couple : Lily / James.**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot.**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic. Bézo et Sémi.**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée des « petits secrets d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Bonne lecture. Bézo et Sémiramis !**

**OooOo**

**Chapitre 14: Jalousie et trahison.**

Toute la semaine qui suivit, je fis un peu plus connaissances avec Diggory. C'était un garçon charmant mais un peu trop imbu de lui-même. Excepté ce défaut, il était vraiment…charmant ,

...

Bon d'accord! C'était un véritable cas que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Mais bon savoir que Potter le jalousait et rien que pour voir sa mine renfrognée j'étais prête à supporter la compagnie de ce narcissique. Mais lorsque au bout de deux semaines il me demanda de sortir avec lui je refusai net.

-Ecoute, Amos tu es très gentil mais je ne pense pas que ça va marcher entre nous!

Affreusement cliché (NdS: non je n'en suis pas fan je trouve juste ça drôle emmerdeuse!)

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il vexé.

-Je pense…que…que…

Merde, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose!

-Tu es trop bien pour moi!

On aurait dit un dialogue tout droit sorti d'un film américain! Amos me regarda d'un ai incrédule et au bout d'une minute de réflexion lâcha:

-Tu as peut-être raison.

Crétin.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps lui dis-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

-On reste ami?

Je faillis lui gueuler "non" à la figure mais me ravisa. Ce n'était pas un méchant garçon.

-D'accord.

Il partit avec un petit sourire. C'est dommage il était vraiment mignon. "Pas autant que Potter" me souffla une voix. Ça c'était vrai. Potter était peut-être le roi des emmerdeurs mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il était qu'il était mignon. Je regardais ma montre: six heure. Le dîner allait commencer. Je rejoignis Kirsten et Naomie.

Le lundi matin, je me levais avec une drôle d'impression. Hier soir, j'avais vu Potter flirter avec Calliste, une Poufsouffle de notre année. C'était une fille timide et rêveuse qui ,a 17 ans cherchait déjà l'homme de sa vie. Elle n'aimait pas les disputes et adorait le dessin. Elle était d'ailleurs assez douée (NdS: comme une certaine Bézo de ma connaissance). J'espérais qu'elle ne prendrait pas Potter pour l'homme de sa vie. Ils…ils n'allaient pas ensemble…je sais pas…une impression…Potter ne pouvait pas être l'homme de sa vie parce que Calliste n'était pas la femme de sa vie.

Je me levais avec un étrange pressentiment. Je m'habillais en vitesse n'attendant pas Kirsten, ni Naomie. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde dans la Grande Salle…Potter était là et paraissait…furieux?! Je cherchais automatiquement Calliste du regard mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune fille ce qui, bizarrement, me rassura. Je m'avançais vers Potter qui était lui aussi seul.

-Salut Potter.

-Evans me salua-t-il, ne relevant même pas la tête de son bol de porridge.

-On s'est levé du pied gauche Potter? Lui demandais-je ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de le taquiner.

-M'énerve pas ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur grommela-t-il.

Je n'insistais pas. Mon comportement m'étonnait. Mais bon, je savais ce que ça faisait d'être de mauvaise humeur le matin. Les autres nous rejoignirent au compte gouttes et peu à peu je vis Potter se calmer. Mais quand Calliste arriva, son air sombre revint plus vite que l'éclair. Bizarre. Je décidais de résoudre ce mystère. Peu avant le début du cours, je vis Calliste se rendre en cours et je la suivis prétextant à mes amis une envie pressante.

-Calliste! CALLISTE!

La jeune fille s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.

-Oh, Lily! Ça fait longtemps. Comment vas-tu? M'interrogea-t-elle d'un air absent.

-Je vais très bien. Et toi?

-Ça va! Je peux t'aider? Me demanda-t-elle.

Cette fille était une perle. Elle était tellement gentille pas étonnant qu'elle plaise aux garçons.

-Oui lui dis-je. Mais c'est un peu indiscret. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé avec Potter hier dis-je honteuse de mon indélicatesse.

Elle pouffa.

-Je lui ai simplement dit qu'il n'était pas du tout l'homme de ma vie et il la mal pris.

-Non?! M'étonnais-je.

Je restais interdite avant d'éclater de rire. Elle me sourit et nous nous rendîmes au cours d'histoire de la magie que nous avions en commun ce matin. Quand les autres arrivèrent, Potter me regarda suspicieusement entrain de rigoler avec Calliste.

-Puis-je te poser une question Lily? Me demanda Calliste.

Nous étions un peu à l'écart des autres.

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu posé cette question tout à l'heure? Sur Potter.

-J'étais simplement curieuse répondis-je surprise.

Elle me scruta de ses yeux verts et rejeta ses cheveux blonds derrière son dos.

-En fait je n'ai pas seulement refuser James parce qu'il ne correspondait pas à mes…critères. Mais aussi parce qu'il a déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur même s'il n'a pas l'air de sen rendre compte.

Et elle me planta là car le professeur venait d'ouvrir la classe.

**"Qui"**

Voilà la question qui m'occupait l'esprit depuis que Calliste m'avait planté devant la classe hier matin. Quelle fille avait réussi à ravir le cœur de James Potter ? On pouvait éliminer les serpentards et les filles de cinquième…voir même sixième. Ce qui me laissait approximativement…une vingtaine de filles. Misère.

-Lily? M'appela Kirsten

-mmmhh répondis-je distraitement."Peut-être que Sirius la connaît"

-Tu es concentrée pour m'écouter?

-mmmhh." Je peux aussi éliminer Calliste et…moi"

-Voilà j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer et ce n'est pas facile alors…

-… "Ça ne peut pas être Kirsten ou Naomie je l'aurais remarqué!"

-Et je sais que tu vas être fâchée contre moi…

" Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Potter puisse être amoureux. Bien qu'il soit exaspérant parfois je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui et n'ai jamais rien remarqué."

-Alors voilà…je suis la fille pour laquelle Christopher t'a plaqué il y a deux mois!

"Il suffirait de lui demander peut-être que …attend…"

-QUOI?!

-Je suis désolée me supplia-t-elle. Je voulais te le dire mais…mais…

-Mais quoi sifflais-je les bras croisé. La surprise ayant vite cédé sa place à la colère. Eh bien Rynes où est passé ton courage de gryffondor.

-Ecoute Lily nous savions que cela te rendrait triste et…

-Triste? Triste! Non Ki…Rynes. Dégoûtée, trahie, honteuse, déçue, en colère, froissée, ça sûrement mais triste non!

-On voulait te le dire gémit mon ex-meilleure amie, les larmes aux yeux.

-Et t'as mis deux mois à rassembler ton courage! Attaquais-je.

Mon amie pleurait et tout ce que cela m'inspirait était encore plus de dégoût.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou à gryffondor! L'assenais-je.

-Lily !implora-t-elle. Ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie…

-Pour ça t'as pas de souci à te faire. Y a que les amies qui s'en veulent pour les coups bas et devine quoi tu n'es plus mon amie.

Et vlan. Vu ça tête, que je lui donne une gifle lui aurais fait moins mal.

Je la regardais. Elle était devant moi les yeux rouges, gonflés et brillants. Et pourtant j'avais envie de la mordre, de lui faire mal comme elle me faisait mal. J'avais en vie de pleurer mais pas devant elle. Plus jamais. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et me fit mal, mes yeux me brûlaient à force de retenir mes larmes. J'avais couché avec un autre garçon, certes, mais ma meilleure amie était tombée amoureuse de mon copain et était sortit avec lui dans mon dos. Que j'avais du leur paraître stupide de ne pas m'en apercevoir. J'eus une image furtive de Kirsten et Christopher s'embrassant en cachette et parlant de ma naïveté. Cette image, bien que fictive me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. C'était quelque part odieux d'imaginer mon ancienne amie digne d'une telle action mais il y une heure je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de sortir avec Christopher alors…Je lui jetais mon regard le plus noir et sortis du dortoir au pas de course les bruits de sanglots de Kirsten s'estompant peu à peu. Une fois en dehors de la salle commune les vannes s'ouvrirent avec force.

-Lily?

-Dégage Rynes! Hurlais-je en me retourna face à …Potter. Géniale il ne manquait plus que lui.

-Tu vas bien?

-Ça se voit tant que ça? Ironisais-je en séchant mes joues. Geste inutile entre parenthèses car de nouvelles larmes coulaient encore.

Je me laissais glissé contre le mur et m'assis.

-Désolé.

-Pourquoi murmurais-je.

La rage était passée avec mon cri et je ressentais juste un sentiment d'abattement. Je voulais juste pleurer, me blottir quelque part et dormir très longtemps.

-De toujours arrivé au mauvais moments et de poser des questions stupides dit-il gêné en s'asseyant à mes cotés.

Un mince sourire était passé sur son visage.

-Je suis arrivé quand tu sortais et je voulais juste savoir si ça allait dit-il d'un ton si doux que les larmes me remontèrent aux yeux.

-Ça va bien merci. Je pleure toujours pour un rien fis-je avec une vague tentative de sourire.

-Mais ce "rien" ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui.

-pourquoi lui? Ris-je doucement.

-Eh bien me fit-il gêné.

-Je rigole c'est bien un lui.

-Christopher répondis-je face à son regard.

-Oh lui soupira-t-il j'avais tort alors non seulement lui il n'a pas le droit de te faire pleurer mais encore moins de t'adresser la parole.

Je me sentais tellement seule et Potter était là lui. Alors je me mis à lui raconter. Christopher, Kirsten, leur histoire. Je lui dis que l'entendre prononcer le mot "nous" en parlant d'elle et de Christopher m'avait fait tellement mal. Tout passa: ma froideur, mon envie de faire mal, le goût amer de la trahison dans ma bouche et finalement cette envie de ne plus rien faire tant une personne proche t'avait déçu.

-Quel crétin!

Potter venait de briser le silence qui durait depuis cinq minutes.

-Qui? Dis-je d'un ton revenu à la normal.

-Christopher. Je ne le comprends pas! Il sortait avec toi, je veux dire toi qui est une fille belle, intelligente, rigolote, qui a du répondant, et lui tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est sortir avec Kirsten, qui est bien elle aussi hein! Mais bon… il t'avait toi!

Son discours si gentil bien que complètement décousu me fit rire.

-Ah James t'es…t'es vraiment quelqu'un bien finalement dis-je doucement.

-Merci.

-J'avais tort. Je pensais te connaître.

-Tu n'en avais pas envie dit-il avec une pointe de déception

-J'étais jeune et bête dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais au fond j'étais sincère.

-Tu veux dire que…tu en as envie maintenant? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Bien sur James.

Il me fit un sourire magnifique et se leva.

-Merci dit-il en me tendant la main pour me lever.

-Non c'est à moi de te dire merci.

-Bon on va pas épiloguer rie-t- il. On va manger?

-Oui l'eau ,que se soit pour nager ou pour pleurer, ça donne toujours faim!

Nous nous dirigeâmes en rigolant vers la Grande Salle. Oubliant momentanément que dans peu de temps j'allais devoir faire face à la trahison de mon amie.

**Un nouveau petit chapitre histoire de nous faire pardonner le retard monstrueux du précédent.**

**Voili, voilou, on espère que vous appréciez toujours cette petite histoire ;)**

**N'hésitez pas a critiquer!**

**Bisous a tou(te)s**

**Bézo' et Sémi.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Couple : Lily / James.**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot.**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic. Bézo et Sémi.**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée des « petits secrets d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Bonne lecture. Bézo et Sémiramis !**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 18: amitié ?**

J'en appris beaucoup sur Potter cette soirée là et je passais un dîner relativement calme n'apercevant ni les cheveux blonds de Kirsten, ni la tête brune de Christopher. Le lendemain, alors que je venais de me réveiller Kirsten revint à la charge. Sachant que si je ne l'écoutais pas maintenant elle me poursuivrait toute la journée, je l'autorisais d'un signe de tête à grimper sur mon lit. Elle se triturait les main, nerveuse tandis que je la fixais, impassible. Je n'allais pas lui rendre la tache facile non plus !

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose commença-t-elle finalement en baissant les yeux et rougissant comme une tomate.

-Si c'est pour me dire que tu sors avec mon ex-copain et que tu sortais déjà avec lui pendant notre liaison, allo! Je suis déjà au courant ! Claquais-je d'une voix sèche.

A ce moment Kirsten releva la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes mais remplis de détermination.

-Je voulais que tu saches que pendant que tu étais avec lui, nous n'avons pas fait l'amour !

Je restais un instant sans voix, ne m'attendant définitivement pas à cette révélation

-Je...Je ne voulais pas compléta t-elle D'ailleurs nous n'avons toujours rien fait! Je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné ta…bénédiction! Lily crois moi quand je te dis que je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. C'est arrivé sans préméditation ! Et tu ne peux pas me détester autant que je me déteste de te faire un coup pareil !Lily je suis vraiment désolée ! dit-elle sa voix enrouée par les larmes qui s'était remises à couler.

Je fus touchée par cette déclaration. Je me rendais compte que je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir. J'avais toujours devant moi ma Kirsten, ma première amie , celle qui me connaissait le mieux , qui m'avais toujours consolé et fais rire, ma meilleure amie.

-Je me sens tellement coupable Lily. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en voulais d'oser encore te regarder dans les yeux.

J'étais toujours déçue par son comportement mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Il y a des choses que l'on ne contrôle pas et elle avait juste mal géré cette chose.

Me voyant sans réaction, elle renifla et s'écarta de moi en s'excusant encore une fois.

-Ce n'est pas grave Kirsten; Merci de me l'avoir avoué. Tu aurais très bien pu me mentir en disant que vous étiez tombés amoureux après notre rupture. Tu mérites largement ta place à Gryffondor.

Elle me sourit timidement derrière ses larmes, renifla une dernière fois et s'enferma dans la salle de bain alors que Naomie émergeait.

-Tu étais au courant ? lui demandais-je une fois qu'elle eut l'air plus réveillée.

Les yeux encore bouffis, elle m'avoua que Kirsten l'avait mise au courant un jour avant moi.

-Quoi qu'il en soit conclus-je Cette histoire est bouclée. Kirsten peut sortir avec Christopher

Naomie hocha la tête, l'air approbatrice et je soupirais de bonheur, heureuse que cette histoire ne finisse pas trop mal.. Ca m'aurait vraiment embêter d'être en froid avec Kirsten .

*** * ***

Une fois que nous fumes toutes prêtes, nous descendîmes dans la salle commune où se trouvait déjà les garçons.

-Salut Lily! dirent trois voix en cœur après avoir salué mais amie avec la même jovialité.

Tout le monde se tourna vers James, étonné puis immédiatement vers moi attendant avec inquiétude la réplique cinglante qui ne tarderait pas à franchir mes lèvres. J'avais horreur que James m'appelle par autre chose que par mon nom c'était bien connu. S'ils l'espéraient, ils furent déçus.

Je me retournais vers lui avec un imperceptible sourire

-Salut James.

Le sourire qui s'installa fut si éloquent que je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas le gâcher avec mon éclat de rire. Je décidais de m'amuser encore un peu, m'approchais de James et lui déposait un léger baiser sur la joue. Aussitôt les yeux déjà grands ouverts de Sirius s'agrandirent, Kirsten et Naomie fermèrent leurs bouches pour se mettre à glousser et l'air surpris de Remus céda la place à son célèbre sourire en coin, Peter lui regardait le plafond d'un air indifférent. Quant à James qui m'avait rendu mon sourire un peu plus tôt il semblait maintenant déconnecté de la planète, le visage si rouge qu'on ne l'aurait pas distinguer de notre blason s'il s'était trouvé devant. Ne voyant pas son visage se recomposer après quelques secondes, je commençais à m'inquiéter

-James? Ça va ?

-Hein ?! Euh…oui ! On descends ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame en compagnie des ses trois amis.

-C'était quoi ça ?! Lily ?

Je sursautais et posais mes yeux sur Naomie campée devant moi, les mains sur les hanches et sa figure ornée d'un sourire plus grand que sa tête.

-Rien dis-je un peu rouge. Qu'allait-elle inventer encore ?!

-Rien ?! Hier tu aurais mordu James pour n'avoir qu'oser respirer en ta présence et la mademoiselle tolère qu'il lui sourit et –pire ! – qu'il lui adresse la parole? Ça, ce n'est pas rien ! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, très curieuse.

-Pas grand choses; Hier soir après que…enfin bref dis-je en voyant Kirsten qui baissait les yeux.

-Je vois …fit Naomie, attristée par nos différents. Ensuite ?

-J'ai croisé Po…James et je n'avais ni la force, ni l'envie de me disputer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était agréable de parler avec lui quand il use un ton normal. Il…c'est dingue!...Tu te rends compte ?!...James Potter m'a fait sourire et m'a remonté le moral ! Alors ça valait bien une trêve et un bonjour amical. Après avoir vu vos têtes je n'ai évidement pas pu résister à pousser ça plus loin.

-Ceci explique cela conclut fièrement Naomie. En même temps c'est pas comme s'il n'était pas raide dingue de toi.

-Quoi ?! Dis-je en m'étouffant avec ma salive.

-Oh Lily ! Tu n'es quand même pas aveugle à ce point ?! Quand tu es là, il ne regarde que toi, et quand tu n'es pas là il ne parle que de toi. Sirius est presque jaloux dit-elle en riant.

-Tu délires! M'exclamais-je.

-Non elle a raison dit timidement Kirsten.

L'amour n'était pas son sujet favori en ce moment. Le mien non plus d'ailleurs. Potter amoureux de moi ?! Pourquoi pas Rusard et Mc Go tant qu'on y étaitt ! C'est ça les amis : vous vous réconcilier avec un mec et le lendemain ils vous marient.

-Moi je vous dit que non. Il n'est pas du genre timide, il m'aurait déjà pro…

-Déjà quoi? demanda narquoisement Naomie.

-Ça ne veut rien dire affirmais-je. A ce moment là c'était pour m'ennuyer.

-C'est ça ! Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre!

-On va déjeuner Votre Majesté ? Demandais-je en riant.

-Esquive tant que tu peux! Moi je te dis que James Potter en pince pour toi !

Je grommelais une réponse inintelligible et parcourait en silence le dernier couloir qui nous séparait de la Grande Salle. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'avisais directement la table des Serdaigles et aperçus Christopher entrain de faire un signe de main discret à quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retournais vers une Kirsten cramoisie qui regardait son amoureux d'un air désespéré, essayant de lui faire comprendre un message que de toute évidence, il ne comprenait pas. Je posais mes yeux sur lui attendant qu'il me remarque. Il dut sentir mon regard car aussitôt il se retourna vers moi et je le foudroyais du regard et la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Il rougit et baissa les yeux tandis que Kirsten ,déjà assise, semblait voué à son assiette une admiration sans bornes. Je me laissais à mon tour tomber sur le banc entre Naomie et Sirius.

-Ça va me demanda immédiatement Sirius avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Oui répondis-je calmement en remplissant mon assiette.

-Non je demande parce que James m'as dit pour Kirsten et ça à l'air d'avoir retourné complètement ton pauvre petit cerveau.

-Mon pauvre petit cerveau t'emmerde Sirius! Et ça ne m'a pas chamboulée à ce point, je te rassure.

-Tu rigoles? Tu étais là ce matin ?! Tu as presque _embrassé _James! Alors soit les derniers évènements t'ont retourné ton cerveau, soit tu t'es pris un mur ce matin.

-Merci Sirius mais il m'arrive d'être gentille sans aucune raison.

-c'est ça grogna –t-il.

*** * ***

-En binôme maugréa le professeur de Potion sans même nous accorder un regard. Avec un soupir résigné je pris place à coté de Sirius

-J'adore l'enthousiasme dont tu fait preuve à l'idée de t"asseoir à mes cotés.

-T'as qu' à me greffer le cerveau d'une de tes groupies et je me mettrais sûrement à hurler si tu me regardes; mais outre le fait qu'une groupie avec un cerveau va être dur à trouver on à une potion à faire et j'aimerais terminer rapidement répondis-je mollement.

-Ça va? S'inquiéta Sirius

-Dur weekend marmonnais-je.

-Toujours pas réglé ton histoire avec Kirsten?

-Si…mais c'est plus comme avant.

-Allez viens faire un câlin à Sirius dit-il en m'attirant dans ses bras. Tu vas voir c'est magique. Un câlin de Sirius et tous tes soucis disparaissent.

Je lui rendis son sourire, ne pouvant m'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient moins confortables que ceux de James.

-Mr Black! Veuillez lâcher votre voisine ; cela fait cinq minutes que les autres on commencé leur potion.

-Elle aussi elle aurait besoin d'un câlin me chuchota Sirius

Je lui lançais un regard sceptique auquel il répondit par un sourire éclatant

-Ouais ça soigne aussi les frustrées,

-Hum hum !

La voix du professeur coupa notre fou rire net.

-Vous êtes encore là professeur? Minauda Sirius

-Oui Mr Black je suis encore là.

-Euh…un câlin ?

Le professeur vira au blanc tandis que je devenais toute rouge avant d'exploser de rire.

-Mr. Black! Miss Evans! Dehors!

**Chapitre****un****peu**** court pour pouvoir poster plus vite :x**

**Chapitre non corrigé (je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué)**

**Nous sommes vraiment désolée du monstrueux retard de chaque chapitre ( On se répète)**

**Mais bon l'année scolaire tout ça, vous connaissez !**

**En espérant que vous appréciez quand même ce chapitre !**

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bézo et Sémi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Couple : Lily / James.**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot.**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fic. Bézo et Sémi.**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée des « petits secrets d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Bonne lecture. Bézo et Sémiramis !**

**OooOo**

**Chapitre 19 : doutes et sentiments **

Je passais le reste des deux heures à potasser tandis que Sirius grommelait dans son coin, essayant de terminer son devoir de métamorphose.

-Allez Lily me supplia-t-il pour la énième fois.

-Non ! Répondis-je légèrement agacée. Je ne te passerais pas mon devoir. Fallait t'y prendre à temps !

-T'es dure! Grogna-t-il

-T'es chiant ! Répliquais-je.

-Je suis tout sauf chiant ! S'insurgea-t-il.

-Si tu le dis répondis-je absorbée par ma lecture.

-SIRIUS!

Je relevais immédiatement la tête et aperçus Thérésa à l'autre bout de la pièce, agitant la main vers mon ami déjà caché sous la table. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur mes lèvres ; Sirius allait en baver

-Il est ici Thérésa! Criais-je à la jolie brune.

Elle prit ça comme une invitation et vint à notre rencontre.

-Lily, tu n'es qu'une sale peste! Murmura furieusement Sirius.

-Sirius ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous la table ? demanda Thérésa visiblement perplexe face au comportement plus qu'étrange de son bien-aimé.

-Je cherche mes lentilles grommela Sirius

Je ris doucement tandis que la fan n°1 de mon ami lui demandais depuis quand il devait porter des lentilles. Sirius s'extirpa de sous la table et se planta face à Thérésa.

-Tu m'emmerdes royalement ! Lui claqua-t-il au visage.

Aïe ! Manifestement, deux heures à plancher sur un devoir de métamorphose ne rendaient pas Sirius agréable. Thérésa, surprise, recula d'un pas et devint toute rouge. Elle serra les poings et partit sans un mot, visiblement gênée mais surtout vexée !

-T'es dur ! Lui dis-je amusée.

-T'es chiante ! répliqua-t-il en se rasseyant

Basse vengeance. Je souris et retournais à ma lecture. Quelques minutes plus tard la cloche nous annonça la fin du cours de Potion et qu'il fallait par conséquent se rendre en classe d'Histoire. Je grimaçais et fermais mon livre à contrecœur.

*** * ***

Je tentais de me maintenir éveillée depuis 45 min quand un bout de papier atterrit doucement sur mon banc.

"Je peux te parler après le cours?"

Ce n'était pas signé mais j'avais immédiatement reconnu l'écriture. Je me retournais sur ma chaise et lançais un regard perplexe à James situé deux rangs derrières. Il me regardait nerveusement, ayant apparemment peur que je ne prenne même pas la peine de lui répondre. Bizarre. Oh et puis zut ! Je commençais à avoir l'habitude ! James était disons …un mec …bien. Bizarre mais bien.

"Ok. Il y a un problème ?"

Je le vis déplié le papier et sourire doucement. Pourtant je n'avais rien écris de drôle. Il ne me répondit pas et je dus attendre une heure quart avant de pouvoir satisfaire ma curiosité. Après avoir promis aux deux autres de les rejoindre dans vingt minutes à la Grande Salle, je me tournais vers Potter, prête à l'écouter.

-Alors ?

-Eh bien…c'est un peu gênant …

-Oh je t'en prie Potter! Tu m'as parlé de mes règles il y a quelques temps. De quoi as-tu peur ? Dis-je goguenarde.

-J'ai pas peur ! s'écria-t-il. C'est juste que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et devint cramoisie.

-Oui ?

-Tu m'as toujours répondu par cris, insultes, injures, silences méprisants mais…

-De quoi tu parles James ? Demandais-je, complètement perdu.

A l'entente de son prénom, peu habituel venant de ma part, il releva la tête et dit d'une traite :

-Tumeprendsausérieuxquandjetedemandedesortiravecmoi ???

-T'es sur que tu vas bien ?

-Alors ? S'obstina-t-il les yeux ancrés dans les miens.

-Je répondrais volontiers à ta question quand je l'aurais comprise pouffais-je.

Il souffla, cherchant sûrement le courage en lui de reposer la question qui le gênait tant.

-Est-ce qu'une seule fois seulement tu m'as pris au sérieux quand je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi ?

Allez Lily, James est ton ami maintenant ; sois honnête.

-Non.

Merde! Vu sa tête ce n'était pas la réponse espérée.

-Sérieux ?!

Allez Lily fais plaisir à ton nouvel ami.

-Oui.

Zut! Encore loupé !

-Mais Lily…

-Po…James! Tu me demandais tout le temps de sortir avec toi juste après m'avoir saoulé pendant plus d'une heure et une autre heure plus tard tu étais accroché au bras d'une fille!

-Et alors ?

Bon ce n'est pas parce que je suis son amie que j'ai perdu le droit de le frapper? Si ? Dommage…

-Alors ça me prouve que tout ce qui t'intéresse est de sortir avec une fille peu importe qui du moment qu'elle te plait! Et moi je suis plus dans ma phase "petit ami longue durée". Enfin quand je dis d »ans cette phase » ce n'est pas totalement vrai parce qu'il faudrait déjà que je trouve un copain. Hors tout les mecs que je qualifierais de potables dans cette école sont soit invisibles, soit inexistants, soit partis l'an dernier. Enfin je suppose que…

-Lily ! Me coupa –t-il en me faisant sursauter.

Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Il semblait avoir l'inquiétant don de me faire dire tout et n'importe quoi ! Je le fixais à nouveau droit dans les yeux. Les siens avait exactement la lueur de celui de Kirsten la semaine passée, la détermination.

-Oui?

-Epouse-moi !

-…

-…

-…

-…

-QUOI ???!!! M'exclamais-je une fois que mes neurones furent reconnectés.

-Non je rigole mais…

-A quoi tu joues Potter ?!! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?!

Je commençais à en avoir marre de cette conversation sans queue ni tête et de Potter qui était redevenue pendant quelques instants celui que je détestais.

-Eh bien fit-il à nouveau rouge de honte j'espérais qu'en te demandant de m'épouser tu dirais non mais que tu accepterais une alternative plus douce…

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Lily Evans veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Un long silence gênant s'installa.

-James écoute, je ne sais pas. C'est compliqué. Il y a 24 heures je te prenais pour Mr Je-suis-arrogant-Potter. Et maintenant…je te trouve sympa mais…

Le reste de ma phrase se perdit aussitôt quand il décida de me couper la parole d'une manière radicale. Mais à peine commençais-je à reprendre mes esprits que Potter s'éloignait en courant. Je dus m'adosser aux murs car je n'avais pas une entière confiance en mes jambes flageolantes à cet instant....

Je venais de me faire embrasser par James Potter...

... et j'avais trouvé ça tout sauf désagréable ! Je ne pus rien faire pour empêcher le sourire idiot qui vint fleurir sur mes lèvres…un putain de sourire idiot ! Mon ventre se tordit dans tous les sens et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer. Le goût de ses lèvres affolait encore tous mes sens. Et les miennes auraient pus supplier qu'il recommence…

ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?!

Manquerait plus que le soleil brille , que les oiseaux chantent et que "toulemonde il est heureux" !! Bon sang, James venait de m'embrasser ! Peut-être que Naomi avait raison…Je me relevais précipitamment du mur sur lequel je m'affalais depuis dix minutes. De l'air, il me fallait de l'air. Et une intelligence surdéveloppée pour comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait mais il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties. J'ouvris une fenêtre et humai l'air glacial de cette fin de novembre. Au bout de quelques secondes, minutes, je n'aurais su le dire, je jetais un regard distrait à ma montre. Merde! Plus qu'une demi-heure pour avaler un repas. Je me dirigeais vers la Grande salle au pas de course quand une pensée me figea. James. J'allais forcément croiser cet énergumène et je n'étais pas sûre de le vouloir. Mais la plainte déchirante de mon ventre m'empêcha de tergiverser plus longtemps. J'allais de toutes façons devoir l'affronter un jour ou l'autre. Retarder la hache ne rendrait que plus cruel le bourreau.

…

Voila que j'étais devenue philosophe maintenant! La faim me faisait vraiment dire n'importe quoi. Lâchant un soupir résigné je rentrais dans la Grande Salle avec la pensée ironique que décidément cette salle m'étais de plus en plus hostile…

**Fin du chapitre**

**Promesse tenue pour une fois !**

**Chapitre non corrigé, désolée pour les fautes.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bézo et Sémi**


	20. Chapter 20

**Couple : Lily / James.**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot.**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fiction. Bézo et Sémi.**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée des « petits secrets d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Bonne lecture. Bézo et Sémiramis !**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 20 : Au secours !**

Première constatation : James n'était pas dans la grande salle quand j'arrivais et ses amis étaient apparemment sans nouvelles de lui.

-Je pensais qu'il était avec vous leur répondis-je quand il me demandèrent si je l'avais croisé.

Leurs regards se firent perplexes et ils continuèrent de manger en s'échangeant des messes basses. J'étais prête à enfourner avec délice ma première bouchée quand un souvenir surgit de nulle part me figea sur place. La brusque sensation des lèvres de Potter sur les miennes m'avait rappelé un évènement. Mon estomac fit un saut périlleux en emmenant avec lui tous mes organes vitaux et je posais ma fourchette …pas dégoûtée…déroutée. Cette sensation. Ces picotements. Je les reconnaissais. C'est d'ailleurs une chose qui me mettait en joie…normalement…mais bizarrement pas cette fois-ci. De l'horreur. De l'effarement. De l'incertitude. De la colère. Avec peut-être un soupçons de curiosité. Mais aucune trace de joie. Bon sang je n'étais quand même pas entrain de tomber amoureuse de Potter ?!

…

Non! Non…mais nooooonn! Cela n'avait rien avoir de l'amour…c'était…une maladie ! Oui c'est cela ! J'étais malade ! Crise de foie ? Appendicite ? La dragoncelle ? La grippesoupe ? Il faudrait que j'aille voir Pomfresh. Ca ne devait pas être grave mais les symptômes étaient assez inquiétants. En venir au point d'envisager d'être amoureuse de James était carrément flippant. Contente d'avoir réussi à élucider une partie du mystère, je me levais et m'apprêtais à partir rapidement en direction de l'infirmerie. Pas assez vite cependant pour rater l'exclamation de mon amie.

-Lily …et James ?! S'exclama Naomi.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Non à cause des paroles de Naomi…ou si peu. Mais surtout parce que tout à ma hâte d'aller voir Pomfresh j'avais complètement oublié la présence de mes amis à mes cotés. Je revenais sur mes pas, le cœur battant à plus de cent à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que ce benêt avait encore été raconté ?

-Quoi Lily ? Quoi James ? Demandais –je précipitamment.

Naomi sursauta et se tourna pour me faire face mais je n'avais pas fini.

-Lily et James comme dans "Lily et James sont deux élèves de Poudlard"? Hein ? Non ? Naomi ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? On n'a rien fait de mal…on a rien fait du tout d'ailleurs m'exclamais-je encore plus vite. Et …Nom d'une pipe! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous rigolez ?

Naomi me regardait avec un grand sourire essayant vaillamment de se contenir. Sirius fidèle à lui-même, se tordait déjà de rire sur sa chaise, manquant toujours autant de tact avec les filles. Quant à Remus il avait les yeux baissés et seul un léger tressaillement des épaules trahissait son hilarité.

-Puis-je savoir, _s'il vous plait_, ce qui vous fait rire ? Réclamais-je, plus froidement. Si cela ne calma pas leur hilarité c'eût au moins le bénéfice de calmer les pulsations de mon cœur et enlever ce satané rouge qui m'était monté aux joues.

-T'es…Lily…t'es…hoqueta Sirius.

-…entrain de parler avec des débiles merci je suis déjà au courant complétais-je agacé de ne pouvoir participer à l'hilarité générale et irrité de cette désagréable impression d'en être la cause.

-Déso…Je suis…déso…essaya-t-il dans une tentative de faire une phrase complète aussi veine que la première. En voyant son hilarité reprendre de la vigueur mon irritation augmenta, elle aussi, d'un cran.

- Sujet, verbe, complément! Merde Sirius ce n'est pas compliqué ! Et vous autres au lieu de vous bidonner comme des baleines vous pourriez me dire ce qu'il y a de drôle. A moins que ce soit la vue d'un Sirius mort de rire qui vous mette dans cet état ?

-Non Lily dit Naomi en essayant de prendre une expression sérieuse, ce qui lui donnait une drôle de tête ; elle fronçait les sourcils mais en même temps avait le visage fendu par un large sourire. Nous rions parce que…

-Eh bien ! J'ai l'impression qu'on s'amuse ici …

Mon dos se raidit tandis que seul Sirius continuait à se marrer. Ça devenait grave là. Peut-être devrais-je l'emmener voir Pomfresh avec moi.

-Pourquoi dois-tu aller voir Pomfresh fit James qui regardait toujours nos amis d'un air perplexe.

Et merde ! Il fallait à tout prix que je perde cette stupide habitude de parler à vois haute. Que dire ? Parce que je pense être atteinte de Jamesoïte aigüe ne semble pas être une réponse adéquate.

-Euh…euh…

-Sujet, verbe, complément merde c'est pas compliqué ! Me souffla narquoisement Naomi.

Je la fusillais du regard.

-Problème féminin lâchais-je d'une traite.

A sa grimace, je compris avec soulagement qu'il ne comptait pas approfondir le sujet.

-A plus !

Et je dus me retenir pour ne pas sortir de la Grande Salle –que je rebaptisais à l'instant La Salle Maudite- en courant.

Un problème féminin…Un problème féminin ?! Mais c'est moi qui avais un sérieux problème ! J'étais complètement à l'ouest ! Oh mon dieu, la honte !

Je me dirigeais vers la salle commune et une fois installée dans un bon fauteuil je me mis à réfléchir. A ce baiser. Encore. Que signifiait-il ? James me plaisait c'était indubitable. Bon. Je pouvais gérer ça. Mais lui ? Était-ce encore un jeu ? Mon cœur me criait que non et je le crus. Après tout James et Lily …ça sonnait plutôt bien non ? Quand je pense qu'il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui cet après-midi ! Et qu'avais-je répondu ?... Rien en fait puisqu'il ne m'en avait pas laissé le temps ! Mais qu'aurais-je répondu ? J'eus beau me creuser la tête je ne trouvais aucune des raisons que je m'apprêtais à lui sortir quelques heures plutôt. Je fus interrompu dans mes divagations par le retour des autres qui s'installèrent à mes cotés. James quant à lui s'assit à l'opposé de moi. Allons bon !

- Alors ? Problème féminin résolu ? demanda Sirius, goguenard.

-Me saignements te remercient, ça va beaucoup mieux.

-YERK LILY !! S'exclamèrent les garçons, plus que dégoûtés.

Je rigolais doucement juste avant de croiser le regard de James qui tourna immédiatement la tête. Il fallait que je lui parle le plutôt possible. A cette idée mon cœur s'enflamma et la vérité me sauta aux yeux. Malgré ce que j'avais pu lui dire cette après midi, j'étais amoureuse de James Potter.

…

La galère !!

*** * ***

En me levant le lendemain, la première chose que je fis –avant même d'ouvrir les yeux ! – fut d'établir un plan de stratégie pour éviter James. Tout était encore trop confus dans ma tête et j'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir calmement. Je me moquais de moi-même en pensant à ma décision hier soir d'aller lui parler. Mais un souvenir m'avait fait changer d'avis. Calliste n'avait-elle pas dit que James était amoureux d'une fille? Et à cette époque, nous nous détestions. Ou plutôt je le détestais, n'avait-il pas voulu faire ma connaissance ?...Argh ! Ça ne m'aidait pas !

Pourquoi de tous les garçons avait-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse du plus difficile à déchiffrer ? Il me suffisait d'un regard au sourire de Sirius pour savoir exactement ce qu'il pensait, pour Christopher tout passait par ses yeux. Peut-être devrais-je sortir avec Sirius alors? Il était pas mal après tout … Lily arrête de partir en vrille ! Et arrête de te donner des ordres ! Bon…zen…réfléchissons calmement. Reprenons les choses dans l'ordre. Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Ah, oui ! La journée de septembre avec les mangemorts ! Un frissons me parcouru au souvenir de cette journée. Saletés de pourritures ! A cause d'eux nous avions seulement eu une sortie à Pré au lard jusqu'à maintenant. Dumbledore avait avancé le couvre-feu et…Concentre-toi Lily! James. Après cet humiliant moment dans le placard, il s'était mis à me pourchasser à cause de ces stupides secrets, puis l'histoire avec Christopher et l'harcèlement pour sortir avec lui. Puis me remémorais-je en levant un quatrième doigt…ma vengeance…retenue…Sirius…vengeance…Marie…harcèlement…défi…Remus…harcèlement…Kirsten…soirée… Bizarrement plusieurs choses me sautèrent aux yeux à énumérer ainsi ma vie depuis trois mois. Des choses tellement indubitables et évidentes que le fait qu'elles soit passées inaperçues à mes yeux me coupa la respiration quelques secondes. Premièrement Potter ne m'avait plus embêté avec mes révélations au moment même où il avait commencé à me demander de sortir avec lui. Malgré l'humiliation que je lui avais infligé dans la salle commune, il avait fait le premier pas pour la réconciliation. Quel genre de jeune homme suppliait une fille qui l'humiliait d'être son amie le lendemain ?

Il y avait aussi cette jalousie pour Remus et Amos. J'avais cru à l'époque qu'il ne supportait pas qu'un de ses amis traîne avec une fille comme moi. Mais Amos ? Il était loin d'être un ami de Potter. Mais au-dessus de toutes ces observations il y avait deux faits plus importants. Comment avais-je pu passer à coté de cela ? Cette sensation dans les bras de Potter il y a dix-huit jours quand Kirsten m'avait défié de passer tout la soirée dedans. Dix-huit ! Comme les choses avaient changées en si peu de temps ! Ce sentiment de bien être n'étais pas du au hasard. Après tout j'avais été dans les bras de Sirius, d'Amos, de Christopher, d'Eric et de Remus sans jamais rien ressentir de tel. Et il y avait ce dernier fait…et pas le moindre.

Je me rappelais cette phrase prononcée par James il y a un peu plus d'un mois dans les toilettes qui m'avait mise en colère : "Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi Evans ! ". Je me rendais compte à présent que pas un seul jour de ma vie depuis l'accident n'avait pas tourné autour de James Potter.

Et ce fut la révélation, tellement évidente, tellement juste, tellement ancrée en moi que ma respiration se coupa à nouveau. Je n'étais pas entrain de tomber amoureuse de James Potter j'en étais déjà inconditionnellement et totalement amoureuse.

Et il fallait que je lui parle.

Maintenant!

**Fin du chapitre**

**(Merci pour vos reviews ! Et désolée pour le chapitre non corrigé !)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Couple : Lily / James.**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot.**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fiction. Bézo et Sémi.**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée des « petits secrets d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Bonne lecture. Bézo et Sémiramis !**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 21 : A nous deux Potter !**

Je m'habillais convenablement– ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille fait sa déclaration à l'homme de sa vie qui a été ces derniers mois l'homme qu'elle a le plus détesté! Cette constatation sur l'incohérence totale de ma vie amoureuse me dérouta quelques secondes. Soupirant encore une fois – j'étais apparemment vouée à faire les choses différemment que le commun des mortels- je jetais un coup d'œil au miroir, replaça une mèche et satisfaite, sortis du dortoir. Arrivée dans la salle commune je fus une fois de plus désarçonnée par ma réaction. Une immense déception m'envahit quand il fut clair que la tête de hérisson ne se trouvait pas dans mon champ de vision actuel. Comme tous mes gestes et comportements prenaient un sens maintenant que j'en connaissais la cause, c'était surprenant ! Je me dirigeais avec moins d'enthousiasme vers Sirius assis à coté de Naomi sur le canapé.

-Salut lâchais-je aussi joyeusement que possible.

Mes deux amis, qui, absorbés par leur conversation ne m'avaient pas vus arriver, sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble.

-Lily !

-Non moi c'est Anna, enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

-Quel humour railla Sirius.

Je me tournais vers lui, prudente.

-Sirius, où sont les autres ?

-Les "autres" dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot avec un sourire narquois, sont à l'entraînement de Quidditch. On est jeudi matin je te rappelle.

Je m'efforçais de garder un visage impassible et une voix calme

-Oh, tu veux parler de James ? Oui je sais où il est, je parlais de Remus et Kirsten.

-Eh bien oui ! Ils sont avec lui.

Pourquoi ce sourire alors ? A moins que je ne devienne complètement paranoïaque ce qui n'était malheureusement pas impossible.

-Merci. Il faut que j'aille dire un truc à Kirsten dis-je timidement en me levant sans les regarder dans les yeux.

-Attend je t'accompagne dit Naomi.

Zut! Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas passer du temps avec Naomi mais je ne comptais pas faire une déclaration publique et se débarrasser de Remus et Kirsten serait suffisamment difficile.

-Eh bien c'est que…On devait parler de Christopher et…

-Je vois dit-elle compatissante tandis que je soupirais de soulagement. Je n'aimais pas lui mentir et je craignais de m'embourber dans des excuses bidons.

Avec un sourire d'excuse- après tout je l'abandonnais à Sirius ce qui n'était pas sans danger pour son cerveau- je me dirigeais vers le portrait. Une fois dans les couloirs je pris une grande inspiration et c'est d'un pas déterminé que je franchis bien des minutes plus tard les lourdes portes du château et suivis le chemin qui menait au terrain de Quidditch. Je ne pus cependant à cent mètres de l'arrivée empêcher mes pieds de se mettre à traîner un peu, ni mon ventre de se tordre douloureusement. Mes mains devinrent moites malgré l'air glacial qui m'entourait et la tête me tourna légèrement. Une fois arrivée je me mis à scruter les alentours à la recherche de Kirsten et de Remus mais j'eus beau inspecter du regard les gradins un par un aucun signe de vie de mes deux amis. Par contre il devait y avoir cinq ou six groupes de filles de toutes les maisons confondues assises dans les gradins qui détachaient leurs yeux des joueurs dans le ciel uniquement pour se lancer des regards mauvais entres elles ou échanger une messe basse avec sa voisine tout en gloussant. Je m'assis sur les gradins à l'opposé de ce banc de fan et me mit à scruter le ciel à mon tour. Je mis quelques minutes à trouver James. Il était entrain de parler à Anthony Perkins, un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe. Il me tournait presque le dos. De cette façon s'il avait baissé la tête il n'aurait aperçu que ces filles venues le voir parce qu'elles lui vouaient un culte. Une bouffée de jalousie m'envahit aussitôt et je fus tentée d'aller les menacer d'une retenue si elles ne déguerpissaient pas. Mais heureusement il ne baissa jamais la tête et je n'eus pas à supporter qu'il sourit à l'une d'elles. Celles-ci continuèrent de pépier en poussant des cris d'extases chaque fois que James ou un autre "beau spécimen" de l'équipe se rapprochait un peu plus d'elles.

Cela devait faire une demi-heure que je le regardais jouer sans qu'il ne m'aperçoive où que je lui signale ma présence quand le coup de sifflet annonçant la fin de l'entraînement retentit. Les filles bondirent de leurs sièges tandis que les joueurs se posaient lentement au sol. A peine eurent-ils posés un pied qu'ils furent assaillis par cette bande d'hystériques. Becky et Heather, les deux filles de l'équipe rejoignirent leurs copains respectifs qui les attendaient aux abords du terrain. Moi je n'avais toujours pas bougé. J'étais comme paralysée. Comment allais-je isoler James? Je décidais de rester sagement à ma place et d'observer comment les choses allaient tourner. Je remarquais que si Liam, Anthony et Neil semblaient à l'aise vis-à-vis de leurs admiratrices James et Marvin le gardien, eux, semblaient passablement agacés. C'est alors que je remarquais du coin de l'œil une fille donner un coup de coude à son amie à coté d'elle et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je vis avec horreur Marie se retourner d'un seul coup et me fixer d'un air mauvais. Pour combler ma malchance elles se trouvaient toutes les deux à seulement quelques centimètres de James et s'il ne m'avait pas encore aperçue ce n'était malheureusement plus qu'une question de temps. Alors sans réfléchir je me jetais presque au sol. J'étais maintenant caché du terrain par la balustrade en bois. Le premier désavantage de ma nouvelle posture était qu'elle n'était pas très confortable. Le deuxième –et non moins négligeable- était que si plus personne ne pouvait m'apercevoir, la réciproque était valable. Comment savoir alors que le champ était libre et que je pouvais me lever? La seule solution était d'attendre. Mais je n'avais jamais assisté à un entraînement avant aujourd'hui et n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps mettaient les joueurs à se débarrasser de leurs fans avant de filer sous la douche! Couchée contre le sol je me mis à compter les nombres de coups que j'apercevais sur la balustrade quand tout à coup un éclat de rire retentit dans tout le stade. James! Oh non ! Ces deux pestes lui avaient raconté qu'elles m'avaient vu me jeter face contre terre et que je devais sûrement toujours être là ! Misère et si…oh non ! Et s'il se mettait en tête de venir vérifier si j'étais là et qu'il me trouvait dans pareille posture? Mon corps se tendit au maximum et je devins rouge de honte.

Mais rien ne vint. Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité mais qui ne dura que cinq minutes d'après ma montre, je me levais prudemment. Une fois mise sur les genoux je passais lentement ma tête par-dessus la balustrade. Personne. Un soupir de soulagement passa mes lèvres. Courbaturée de partout je me levais totalement et m'étirais. Que faire ? James était sûrement encore dans sa douche. Je descendis des gradins et entrais par la porte qu'avaient pris plutôt les joueurs de Quidditch afin d'aller se doucher. Sauf qu'au lieu de me rendre dans les vestiaires (Je n'allais pas plus faire ma déclaration devant son équipe que devant Naomi) je les contournais et me trouvais à quelques pas de la sortie qui menait vers le château. Au moment où je débouchais dans ce couloir une silhouette tournait l'angle à l'angle opposé. Mon cœur rata un battement mais je dus admettre que si je n'avais pas bien vu la silhouette qui s'était éloignée j'étais certaine que ce n'était pas Potter. Enfin, ça ferait toujours un joueur de moins à attendre le départ.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il sorte. A la pensée de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire mon cœur se mit à s'emballer, mes mains redevinrent moites et je dus m'adosser quelques temps aux murs tant mes jambes me semblaient faibles. Le bruit du tableau pivotant qui faisait office de porte aux vestiaires me fit sursauter et j'ouvris d'un coup mes yeux que je ne me rappelais pas avoir fermés. Par chance ou malchance ce n'était que Liam, Anthony et Neil qui passèrent à mes cotés en me dévisageant d'un air perplexe mais qui s'éloignèrent sans rien dire. Les filles prenant leur douche dans une autre salle et quatre des garçons étant déjà partis…Oh mon dieu ! Ça y est ! Il était seul. Plus que jamais je sentis mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine et je me décollais lentement du mur pour me planter face au tableau. Il était là, je l'entendais. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire c'était trouver le courage de frapper à la porte. Je levais ma main mais suspendis mon geste et me mit à gémir. En théorie cela semblait tellement facile. Je frappais, j'entrais, je lui déclarais ma flamme, il me répondait qu'il m'aimait à la folie et nous vivions heureux pour toujours en ayant beaucoup d'enfants. Le joueur de Quidditch peint sur le tableau suspendit son geste pour attraper le souaffle et me regarda lui aussi d'un air perplexe.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux ! Lui dis-je peu amène fasse à sa question muette.

A l'intérieur le bruit s'interrompit. Alors prise d'une impulsion je choisis la voie qui me semblait la plus facile

-James, c'est Lily ! Écoute moi et écoute moi bien parce que je ne me répèterais pas. Je voudrais qu'on parle de ce baiser d'hier soir. Je sais…enfin je crois avoir compris que tu tenais à moi …attention je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je te suis précieuse mais…je crois bien que je te plais et c'est bien…en fait je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou mal …mais c'est bien parce que tu me plais à moi aussi …et je sais que ça semble un peu bizarre par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit hier après le baiser…et à moi aussi ça me fait bizarre …dans le bon sens hein ! Je veux dire…James ? Tu es toujours là ?

Je m'apercevais peu à peu du manque de réaction derrière la porte. En fait depuis le début de mon monologue je n'entendais plus rien.

-James ?

Alors le tableau pivota et mes battements de cœurs s'accélérèrent. Oh mon dieu ! Qu'allait-il dire ? Non ? Oui? Avait-il seulement compris ce que je lui avais dit ? J'admettais que ça avait été un peu décousu ? Dirait-il "Je t'aime Lily" ? Et je répondrais quoi ? Je t'ai…

-Marvin ?! M'étranglais-je quand je me retrouvais face au gardien rouge de honte.

Couleur que je pris en moins de deux des racines jusqu'au pied. Si je pensais avoir déjà subi la honte de ma vie celle-ci battait tous les records !

-Je…comment…enfin …je pensais que …James ?

Ma surprise et ma gêne ne faisait qu'aggraver mon incohérence. La seule chose que je risquais de faire en ouvrant la bouche était d'empirer les choses. Aussi préférais-je laisser Marvin s'expliquer.

-Je suis désolé Lily, je ne voulais pas écouter ce que tu avais à dire mais tu t'es mises à parler avant que je ne puisse te corriger sur qui était à l'intérieur et tu parlais de chose qui ne me regardais pas dit-il en devenant encore plus rouge tout comme moi. J'avais peur d'ouvrir et de te mettre mal à l'aise. Je préférais attendre que tu t'en ailles mais après j'ai eu peur que ça crée un sérieux quiproquo entre toi et James. Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave murmurais-je tellement rouge que j'en avais chaud malgré l'air glacial qui circulait dans les couloirs. Mais j'étais persuadé de t'avoir vu partir, il y a dix minutes.

Il fronça les sourcils en signe de réflexions.

-Juste un peu avant Perkins, O'Connell et Pikes.

-Oh s'exclama-t-il tu as du me confondre avec Jayson, le copain d'Heather qui avait oublié sa cape ici.

-Oh.

Ce fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire. Que faire maintenant ? Rentrer au château et m'enfermer dans mon lit et ne plus jamais sortir ? Tentant mais j'avais d'autre projet. Il fallait considérer cela comme un test- que j'avais raté aucun doute là-dessus mais je savais maintenant ce qui m'attendait et je n'avais plus l'envie ni la force de revenir en arrière. Ce fut donc avec un visage revenu à sa couleur originel et serein que je repris la parole

-Tu sais où est James ?

-Il est sortit par la porte coté terrain, il y a dix minutes.

Je vois. Je tournais les talons et refit le chemin inverse vers le stade.

-Lily ?

Je me tournais et croisais les yeux bleus de Marvin qui semblaient plus amusés que gênés maintenant.

-Oui ?

-Bonne chance !

Et il partit dans la même direction que les autres joueurs une éternité plus tôt.

De la chance ? Oui j'en allais avoir besoin. Je fixais le bout du couloir avec détermination et me remis en marche. A nous deux James !

Cette fois il n'y aurait plus de mains moites, de battements de cœur trop rapides, d'étourdissement et doutes. J'avançais tel un automate vers le stade qui s'approchait bien trop vite à mon goût.

Il était là. Assis exactement à la même place que moi une demie heure plus tôt. Je grimpais les marches sans jamais le quitter des yeux et vint me poster devant lui.

-Lily ?

Mon air farouche et déterminé fondit pour laisser place à un sourire.

-Salut!

-Euh…Salut dit-il apparemment désarçonné par mon sourire.

Je m'assis à ses cotés et laissait un silence s'installer

-Écoute pour hier soir commença-t-il.

-Je suis désolée!

-De quoi ? s'exclama-t-il les yeux ronds

-De ce que j'ai dit c'était pas très…gentil.

Il fronça les sourcils se concentrant sûrement pour se rappeler à quel moment j'avais été méchante. Évidemment je n'avais pas été méchante, j'avais seulement voulu dire honnête mais mon hésitation m'avait fait fourché au dernier moment. A nouveau un silence s'installa. Plus long, plus gênant.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Je sursautais. Ce n'était pas un reproche juste une question. Mais que répondre ? "Je t'aime" me semblait trop brutal, même pour moi. Mais comment amener le sujet en douceur alors ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas murmurais-je.

Je me retins de me taper le front. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ?! Je concourais pour Miss Idiote ? Oh Merlin, Dieu et toute les divinités!

Le silence aurait été moins gênant ! Si je ne savais pas comment lancer le sujet avant, je n'osais même plus ouvrir la bouche maintenant.

-Lily ?

Hochement de tête. C'était plus prudent.

-Tu n'es pas venu me voir juste pour t'excuser ?

Je sursautais à nouveau. Il m'avait vu ? Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Et à quel moment m'avait-il vu ?

-Marie m'a dit que tu étais là.

Oh celle- là si je l'attrape ! Son humiliation dans la grande salle passera pour un cadeau ! Et pour la troisième fois le silence revint. Et ma bonne humeur s'envolait. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de venir ?! Je m'en voulais à moi d'être une parfaite idiote, à Sirius pour m'avoir envoyer ici, à Naomi pour ne pas avoir insister pour m'accompagner, à Remus et Kirsten pour ne pas avoir été là ce qui m'aurait découragé, à Marie de m'avoir dénoncé, à Marvin de m'avoir encourager et à James ! Oui surtout à lui ! Pendant des mois où mon seul souhait était de ne pas le croiser, il me trouvait et me parlait pendant des heures! Pour dire tout, pour dire rien pour me dire que je lui plaisais. Et maintenant que j'y mettais un peu du mien monsieur se dégonflait?! Il ne savait plus quoi me dire ? Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ? Il croyait qu'il pouvait me faire passer pour une de ses dindes qui rougit et qui à défaut d'être muette sort des conneries plus grosses que sa tête d'hérisson à son moindre sourire ?! Est-ce qu'il oserait se moquer de moi ? Furieuse à présent je me tournais vers lui. Il avait le regard plongé devant lui, déconnecté. En plus il se permettait de ne pas remarquer dans quel état il me mettait? Mais quel culot ! En deux secondes je fus debout et m'imposais dans son champ de vision. Surpris, il leva ses yeux sur moi et remarqua enfin ma fureur et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

-Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

-EST-CE QUE OUI OU NON TU VAS TE DÉCIDER A ME DEMANDER DE SORTIR AVEC TOI ??

Le choc lui arrondit encore plus les yeux et il se leva comme s'il était sur un ressort

-Pardon ?!

Hurler avait évacuer ma rage irrationnelle aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Mes neurones qui se connectaient peu à peu enregistrèrent ce qui venait de se passer et mes yeux s'arrondirent à leur tour tandis que j'accordais la couleur de mes joues à celle de mes cheveux. Nous étions tout deux figé par mes paroles. Dès qu'on rentrerait au château je demanderais à Kirsten ou Naomi de lancer le sort de glue perpétuelle sur mes lèvres.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi mortifié par la situation j'en aurais ri. Nous avions quand même l'air bête debout face l'un à l'autre à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Il semblait encore plus déconnecté qu'avant ma crise. Je soupirais. Comme disait maman quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire. Au moins maintenant le sujet était lancé…

**A suivre !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Couple : Lily / James.**

**Résumé : Quand Lily révèle par mégarde ses secrets à James, celui ci va s'en donner à cœur joie…Mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire et Lily n'a pas dit son dernier mot.**

**Nous sommes toujours 2 à écrire cette fiction. Bézo et Sémi.**

**Note : cette fic est inspirée des « petits secrets d'Emma » de Sophie Kinsella.**

**Bonne lecture. Bézo et Sémiramis !**

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 22: Oui ! **

_. Il semblait encore plus déconnecté qu'avant ma crise. Je soupirais comme dit maman quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire. Au moins maintenant le sujet était lancé…_

-Tu peux répéter ? demanda-t-il toujours aussi ébahi.

Je me mordis pour ne pas sortir la remarque acerbe qui me vint au bout de la langue et répétait plus calmement.

-Vas-tu un jour te décider à me demander de sortir avec toi ?

-…

-Je te plais n'est-ce pas ?

Tout d'un coup un gros doute m'envahit et si mes premières impressions avaient été les bonnes? Et si ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ? Alors ce jour entrerait dans le livre des records du nombre de moments honteux vécus en une demi-journée. Et ce silence qui durait !

-Tu as été le premier à me dire que je te plaisais, que tu voulais faire connaissance avec moi ! Alors quoi ? C'était un jeu pour toi ?! Toutes ces fois ou tu m'as harcelé pour que je sorte avec toi et maintenant tu me repousses ? Je n'étais pas assez bien pour Christopher, pas assez bien pour Amos ni pour Remus et maintenant tu vas me dire que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Eh bien c'est trop tard ! Tu as gagné ! J'ai mordu à l'hameçon ! Je suis attiré par James Potter ! Pire ! Je l'aime! Comment tu te sens maintenant ?

J'essuyais une larme de rage qui coulait sur ma joue et fixait cet être abject devant moi qui ne réagissait pas. Je voulus le gifler mais il me devança.

Je ne comprenais plus !

S'il ne voulait pas sortir avec moi pourquoi m'embrassait-il ? J'essayais de le repousser, en vain. Alors je me mis à l'embrasser comme je n'avais jamais embrassé personne. Parce que je le détestais, parce que je l'aimais. Parce que je voulais qu'il comprenne à quel point je l'aimais autant que je voulais profiter de ces instants qui étaient peut-être les derniers. Je l'embrassais plus passionnément que jamais parce oui, j'abandonnais! J'arrêtais de lutter, d'essayer de comprendre, de me voiler la face et je l'embrassais tout simplement. Après ce qu'il me sembla une éternité, il écarta son visage du mien et se mit à me fixer intensément. Plus intensément encore qu'il ne m'avait embrasser.

-Je t'aime Lily souffla-t-il

Alors je me mis à sourire parce qu'avec une telle voix et de tels yeux il ne pouvait qu'être sincère. Je me mis à sourire tellement qu'un éclat de rire franchit mes lèvres tandis que des dernières larmes –de soulagement- roulaient sur mes joues. Je repensais à tous ces films, livres,…que j'avais vu et lu. Combien de fois n'avais-je pas eu un sourire moqueur lorsque les deux héros à la fin avaient leur moment de mièvrerie ! Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi ces gens supportaient d'avoir l'air aussi ridicules ! Tout simplement que le bonheur indicible que l'on ressent dans ces moments-la vaut bien toute la mièvrerie du monde !

…

Mais bon il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus !

Je me séparais, à contrecœur je l'avoue, de la chaleur de ses bras et lui fit signe de se rasseoir à mes cotés. Cependant je ne pus m'empêcher de garder sa main dans la mienne.

-Il faut qu'on parle dis-je de ma voix plus solennelle ce qui contrastait grandement avec mon sourire niais que je n'arrivais pas à enlever.

-Je ne comprends pas dit-il ...heureux mais perdu m'avoua-t-il.

Je ne pus que rire tant il avait raison. Comment aurais-je réagis si un garçon qui passait son temps à me rejeter se jetait tout d'un coup dans mes bras en me hurlant dessus pour que je lui demande de sortir avec lui. Assurément je serais perdu.

-Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi lâchais-je.

Premièrement parce que c'était vrai et parce que je ne trouvais pas d'autre moyen de le dire sans tourner autour du pot.

-oh dit-il

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être un peu déçue. "Oh" c'était tout. Je ne pouvais pas cacher que j'aurais préféré un nouveau "Je t'aime". Non me dis-je en secouant la tête il fallait lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa surprise. Il m'avait déjà dit ''Je t'aime'' je pouvais donc m'estimer très heureuse.

-Pourquoi ?

Mon sourire se figea. Pourquoi ? Je fus prise de panique et il du le lire sur mon visage car il serra ma main plus fort et se repris

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Comment? …Comment as-tu su que tu étais amoureuse de moi ? Hier encore tu t'apprêtais à me rejeter et aujourd'hui …

Il s'arrêta et je vis dans son regard lointain qu'il était encore très surpris. Comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il se passait et qu'il attendait le moment où il se réveillerait. Priant moi aussi pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve- je n'aurais pas le courage de refaire une telle action tous les jours !- je le forçais à me regarder.

Et prise d'une impulsion j'embrassais tendrement ses lèvres.

Quand je m'éloignais je fus attendri par son air rêveur mais il fallait rester concentrer et je secouais légèrement la tête pour reprendre mas idées!

-Tu vois ?

Le baiser d'hier soir. Celui qui avait déclencher cette si heureuse prise de conscience ! Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait et soupirais. Avec mon talent oratoire j'aurais eu du mal à lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais. Je savais qu'il y avait encore des zones d'ombres mais il me semblait maintenant que ce n'était plus si important. Je ne prenais même plus la peine de le regarder dans les yeux tellement j'étais obnubilée par ses lèvres. Je laissais le silence s'installer. C'était un silence agréable, complice. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais là à fixer le bas de son visage. Aussi je sursautais violemment quand il reprit la parole.

-En fait non. Je crois que je ne comprends pas.

Une nouvelle salve de panique monta en moi. Oh non ! J'allais devoir lui expliquer avec des mots ! Je savais qu'ouvrir ma bouche en moment de stress était très mauvais pour moi. Rien qu'à cette idée ma panique augmenta d'un cran et je remontais rapidement à ses yeux. Pétillants, plein de malice et je compris. Mon corps entier se relâcha et un sourire identique au sien fleurit sur mes lèvres. C'est avec un plaisir évident et une grande impatience que je capturais ses lèvres.

-Faudra que je pense à remercier Sirius dis-je en me lovant contre…mon petit ami. Mon sourire se serait encore agrandit si ça avait été possible.

-Sirius ?

-Oui c'est lui qui m'a dit que tu étais ici avec Kirsten et Remus.

-Kirsten et Remus ? Mais ils ne sont pas venus avec moi ! J'ai croisé Kirsten avec…

Il s'interrompit, mal à l'aise.

-Avec Christopher je suppose. Et je remarquais que cela ne me faisait rien. Si elle ressentait ce que je ressentais auprès de James, j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit avec Christopher.

-Et Remus alors ? demandais-je

-Eh bien notre cher Remus flâne quelque part dans Poudlard en compagnie d'une certaine Reese Grayson…

Eh bien ! Il semblerait que ce mois de décembre commençait agréablement pour tout le monde ! Mais alors…

-Pourquoi Sirius m'a dit qu'ils étaient avec t…

Oh! Nom d'un strangulot à poil roux !! Il m'avait manipulée ! Je n'étais donc pas du tout paranoïaque ! Et moi qui me vantais de le connaître par cœur, il m'avait bien eu ! Mais compte tenu de la tournure des évènements il aurait été hypocrite de lui en vouloir. Au sourire qu'affichait James ses pensées avait du suivre le même cheminement que le mien. Plus je le regardais et plus je me demandais comment j'avais pu ne pas m'apercevoir que je tombais complètement sous son charme. Son sourire était si craquant! Il me rappelait celui qu'il avait eu la veille lorsque j'avais répondu à son message en histoire de la magie. Je me souvenais aussi de ma réaction j'avais trouvé bizarre que James souris alors que mon message n'était pas drôle. Ce n'était pas cela, c'était la réaction que ce sourire avait provoqué chez moi qui m'avait semblé bizarre mais à cette époque je ne voyais pas les choses aussi clairement que maintenant.

-On le remerciera plus tard soupirais-je –de bonheur pour une fois.

Malheureusement toute les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et la chaleur de ses bras ne me chaufferait pas indéfiniment.

Le retour vers le château se fit dans un silence relativement paisible – les explications viendraient bien assez tôt. Une fois arrivée devant la salle commune des gryffondors nous délaçâmes nos mains d'un accord tacite avant que je ne prononce le mot de passe.

Naomi avait apparemment réussi à échapper à l'emprise de Sirius puisqu'il se tenait en grande conversation avec un Remus particulièrement de bonne humeur. Son rendez-vous avec Reese avait du être très agréable à en juger par son sourire.

-Coucou !

-LILY ! Sursauta Sirius est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter, _s'il te plait_, de surgir comme ça à tout bout de champs. A chaque fois tu réduis mon espérance de vie de 5 ans !

- Ce serait effectivement dommage le taquinais-je. Pense à toutes les filles que tu aurais pu rencontrer durant ces 10 ans que je t'ai pris aujourd'hui. Si tu veux mon avis te faire sursauter est plutôt ma B.A du jour.

-Ahaha toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois et …tiens James tu es là. Ça s'est bien passer l'entraînement ?

Alors là je peux vous dire que je n'aimais pas, mais alors pas du tout le sourire qu'il affichait. Je me tournais vers James mais c'est avec un visage impassible qu'il répondit à Sirius

-La routine. Anthony améliore ses tirs de jour en jour. Je suis plutôt confiant pour le match de la semaine prochaine.

-Aucune visite impromptue ?

Une batte, un balai, un dictionnaire, n'importe quoi qui assommerait ce crétin!

-Il y a bien eu Marie et sa clique mais rien d'impromptue à ça malheureusement. Le miracle serait qu'elles ne viennent pas.

-Et toi Lily où étais-tu ? Ça s'est bien passer ta discussion avec Kirsten.

-Comme c'est gentil à toi de t'en préoccuper Sirius grimaçais-je. Kirsten était plutôt occupée alors j'ai flâné dans le château, content ?

-Ravi. Tu sembles avoir passé un merveilleux moment.

Pourquoi avaient-ils interdit l'Avada Kedavra. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte à quel point ce sort pouvait être utile parfois ?!

-Un moment loin de toi mon poussin est toujours merveilleux par définition.

Sur ce je remontais calmement les marches de mon dortoir évitant de peu le livre de sortilège qui s'écrasa sur le mur. Une fois assise sur mon lit, je soupirais. Il me semblait s'être écoulé une vie depuis la dernière fois que je m'étais assise dessus. Et pas des moindres ! Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? James était-il mon petit ami ? Je sentais le début d'une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Et Sirius et tous ses sous-entendus! Que savait-il ? Depuis quand ? M'enfermer dans mon dortoir n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon pour trouver les solutions. Je redescendis encore plus calmement les escaliers montés il y a moins de cinq minutes pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison.

Les garçons étaient dans la même position excepté que James s'était assis à leur coté. Je restais planter devant les escaliers durant quelques secondes, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Devais-je les rejoindre ou attendre que James ait fini avec eux pour l'isoler. Heureusement je n'eus pas à tergiverser pendant longtemps. James releva la tête dans ma direction et me fit signe de les rejoindre.

-Alors les gars, de quoi vous parler ?

-De ma prochaine proie Lil's.

-Charmant surnom ironisais-je, mais on ne peut plus approprier malheureusement. Quel est le nom de "l'heureuse" élue ?

- Samantha Schoffield répondit-il indifférent à mes sarcasmes.

-Elle à un cerveau, elle. Tu crois que tu peux gérer ça ? Me moquais-je

-Ne sois pas jalouse. Toi aussi tu trouveras un mec qui supportera ton caractère de cochon.

Je me raidis d'un coup. Alors finalement Sirius ne savait rien ? Ou alors faisait-il semblant ? Note à moi-même : Jamais plus se vanter de connaître par cœur un mec, il vous détrompera dans la seconde qui suit.

-Bon revenons à nos dragons nous interrompis Remus.

-Je sais ! Jessica Grover ! Elle est parfaite pour toi.

Je m'apprêtais à rappeler à Sirius qu'il ne servait à rien de caser Remus vu qu'il sortait avec Reese quand, à ma plus grande surprise, je m'aperçus que c'était à James qu'il s'adressait. Un James devenu légèrement rouge et qui évitait tout contact visuel avec moi.

-C'est tout à fait ton style continua Sirius, insensible au climat tendu qui régnait dans la pièce. Douce, calme, discrète. T'en pense quoi Remus ?

Remus qui plus subtil que Sirius ne cessait de nous regarder alternativement James et moi finit par lâcher un soupir et acquiesça.

-Pas mal.

-Laisser tomber les gars je vous ait dit que ça ne m'intéressait pas. Lily je peux te parler ?

Je le fixais froidement tandis qu'il ne me regardait toujours pas.

-Non tu ne peux pas, Potter: Sur ce amusez vous bien moi je monte me coucher.

-Mais Lily, il est à peine 11 heures fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de claquer la porte du dortoir.

Je ne comprenais pas James. Je ne comprenais pas mes réactions. Je ne comprenais plus Sirius. Je ne comprenais plus grand-chose. Je pensais que James aurait dit à ses amis qu'il était amoureux de moi. Cela expliquerait le comportement de Sirius. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de le blâmer, avais-je dit moi à Kirsten et Naomi ce que je comptais faire aujourd'hui ? Non. Mais pourquoi laissait-il ses amis essayer de le caser sans rien dire ? Avait-il peur de leur avouer la vérité ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas laissé s'expliquer ? Sur le moment ma jalousie avait été telle que le considérer froidement m'avait semblé une bonne idée mais maintenant…Et puis c'était quoi cette manie de monter dans mon dortoir à chaque contrariété ! J'allais descendre de ce dortoir, trouver James, l'isoler et m'expliquer calmement. Voila un comportement calme, mature et réflé...

Tout en suivant mon raisonnement j'étais redescendue pour la deuxième fois les marches menant à mon dortoir. C'est là que j'aperçu James, parlant quelques mètre plus loin à une jolie brune du nom de Jessica Grover. C'est à ce moment là que obnubilé par la scène devant mes yeux, j'avais loupé une marche. Je dégringolais l'escalier et fini par rouler jusqu'au pied des deux interlocuteurs. J'entendis quelques rires vainement réprimés, ainsi que l'inquiétude de certaine personne.

-Lily ?! Lily ça va ?

-Non grognais-je Je veux mourir.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Que pouvait-il bien m'arriver de pire me direz-vous. Me connaissant, je savais que oui je pouvais faire bien pire. C'est pour cette raison que mourir me semblait une bonne idée. Aïe, ma tête !

-Je crois qu'elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit.

C'était la voix de Remus. Alors lui aussi il avait assisté à mon humiliation ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sirius aussi, misère.

-Il faut la sortir d'ici

Tiens, Naomi était revenue.

Je me sentis soulever de terre et par pure réflexe m'agrippais aux habits de mon sauveur. Tomber une fois m'avait suffit.

-Lily ?

J'ouvris lentement un œil. James. Il semblait être le seul en ma compagnie dans ce couloir.

-James ?

-Je suis là. Tu as mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il

-Pourquoi tu parlais avec Grover ? Soufflais-je

-Sirius m'a coincé s'agaça-t-il. On s'en fiche! Tu as mal ?

-Non, je crois que je vais juste avoir une bosse.

-Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

-J'ai dit une bosse pas une hémorragie interne. Pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie pour ça !

-Tu es fâchée ?

-Non !

Il commençait à m'énerver avec ces questions à deux mornilles. Je le fixais alors dans les yeux et fut emplie de remords. Le pauvre, ce n'était pas de sa faute si mon cerveau tordu m'embrouillait totalement. Je pris une grande inspiration et parlait plus calmement.

-Je suis désolée. C'est juste que…je pensais que tu aurais dit à Remus et Sirius pour nous deux soufflais-je presque timidement.

Il me sourit et caressa ma joue.

-Je comptais le faire quand tu es montée dans ton dortoir mais Sirius a accaparé la conversation pour parler de ses prochaines conquêtes et quand il s'est tourné vers moi pour choisir la mienne j'allais lui annoncer mais tu es arrivé et ensuite…

Je mis un doigt sur sa bouche. L'entendre parler ne faisait qu'augmenter ma culpabilité. Je réfléchissais définitivement trop ! Je m'étais monter la tête juste parce qu'il n'avait pas dit à ses amis qu'il était caser dans les trente secondes suivant notre arrivée ? Mais il était vraiment tant que j'aille voir un psychomage moi !

-Bon je crois qu'il est grand temps que tout le monde sache que la plus jolie fille de Poudlard n'est plus libre !

-Il est temps que le gang des glousseuses apprenne que désormais c'est chasse gardée ! Riais-je.

Il me tendit sa main pour me relever. Nous fûmes rapidement à nouveau devant le portrait de la salle commune. Nous nous lançâmes un dernier regard et franchîmes le passage, mains étroitement enlacées…

Je sentais que c'était le début...de quoi je n'aurais pas su le dire. Je savais seulement que James et moi n'étions pas de ces bêtes couple d'adolescent. Lui et moi c'était pour la vie.

Nous étions liés.

**THE END**

**Et voilà, les secrets de miss Evans c'est terminé ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Désolée pour les fautes, les retards... Enfin bref n'hésitez pas à dire si vous avez aimé ou pas. On doit écrire le one shot gagné par la centième reviews maintenant ! Peut-être y en aura-t-il un deuxième si ça arrive à deux-cents ;p **

**Bisous à tous et à toutes et un grand merci pour avoir suivi notre fic !**

**Bézo' et Sémi**


End file.
